Death is not an Honor
by Talldi
Summary: Gibbs and Abby find themselves facing a challenge more severe than they have ever faced. Rating is M for violence as well as sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _For the sake of a little clarity in this story I would ask that you check out the job description of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant and a Master Gunnery Sergeant. I looked at different sites, including USMC, but Wikpedia says it all in simple easy to understand terms. Most of all you will see how and why Jethro is in on all those M-TAC missions. Makes sense indeed. This will be a long one, dark but full of hope and other things._

_Also again I ask you to suspend your reality checks and just enjoy the story. I have indeed rearranged the Marine Corps ( as well as the Second Gulf War) to suit me. Ok? And why not I say! ;o di_

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs moved through the ID sallyport of the Admiralty easily. He checked his gun and badge, emptied his pockets and removed his belt. He was used to it. The big problem was he didn't want to be here. Every time he came over here something negative happened.

Abby had tried to calm him before he left NCIS today. He ran down the stairs to her lab to let her know he was leaving and groused about having to go. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and while threading her fingers in his hair. She kissed him while on tip toe and he responded viscerally to her as he always did. His arms slid around her holding her as close as possible and he made the kiss deep and sensual. When they parted Abby smiled at him and her emerald eyes glowed with her love. She touched his lower lip and thought how handsome he was.

"Gibbs, just because the Sec/Nav wants to see you doesn't mean he's going to make you or someone on the team an Agent Afloat or move to Dubai."

"He knows my name Abb's. I don't want him to know my name. He and I were on equal footing after I ousted the CIA director. No more favors asked or given. I've done enough. Enough. I want you, I want Jackson, I want my family, my friends, my life. Is that wrong after all these years? I put in for my retirement from the Corps months ago. He's gotta be the one holding it up."

Abby kissed him again and then lightly kissed his chin. She knew he had expressed his true feelings. This wonderful and complicated man had indeed served his country well. Over and over. She could feel his nervousness through their bond. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Gibbs shook his head with a crooked smile. He kissed her lips lightly.

She gave and gave to him. He felt bad for voicing his complaints, but he was uneasy.

"Nah, I'll be right back. I'll be home on time. I'm lookin' forward to your Blackened Fish. I love you Babe. Sorry for bein' a jerk."

"Jethro I love you more than anything. If someone wants to call you a jerk it's gonna be very bad for them. So don't you do it either. And you're not fooling me I know you're uneasy. I can feel what you feel, remember? I want to help. Will you call me as soon as you get out of there?"

"Abb's… Ok promise. I love you Abby. You're my life, you and Jackson."

"You're ours mon Amour. Toujours."

She held him close to her and they kissed lightly at first then deeply. Everything was deep and sensual with them. She remembered being surprised at how tactile and sensitive he was as a lover. Even a glance from him was enough to make Abby shiver.

XXXX

Gibbs collected his weapon, badge and belongings from the Marine running the security area and headed upstairs. He was exactly on time as he strode through the double doors of Sec/Nav's office. Sec/Nav's long time executive Secretary Rose smiled at him.

"Welcome Agent Gibbs. He'll be right out."

Rose had a very pronounced deep Southern accent. She was very proud of being from Alabama.

"Thanks Rose. I'll just sit down over here."

"How are Abby and that gorgeous baby boy of yours?"

"They're good Rose, they're pretty close to perfect really." He smiled at her.

"I just bet. She's wonderful people Agent Gibbs. I enjoyed myself so much at the baby shower and the christening. Thanks for including me. I will be there for his birthday party again this year. 3 years old is a big deal! Being an honorary Aunt is important to me. I promise."

"Good, real good. I'll tell Abb's." Gibbs grinned at her.

The double doors opened and Gibbs straightened automatically as a group of officers left. He counted a Marine Captain, a Major and a full Colonel. Gibbs nodded respectfully to the Colonel but he snapped to instinctively as a Brigadier General strode through the door.

He stopped dead in front of Gibbs. Sharp amber eyes looked up and into azure and focused ones. The General lost his frown and preoccupied look. He straightened and put his hands behind him an assumed an 'at ease' stance.

"Do you remember me Gunny?"

Gibbs tipped his head then brought it down in a forceful nod.

'Yes Sir. I do."

"Good. At ease Gunny. I want you to think long and carefully about what the old man has to tell you. I told Sec/Nav you would do the right thing. I know you. But I worry about you doing that Gunny. I surely do. You've given so much already. But it's necessary. Will you try to remember that?"

"Yes Sir… I'll do that. Sir?"

"Yes Gunny." The General continued to stand easy in front of Gibbs.

"What exactly am I doing here?"

"You're here to listen to your superior officer give you your orders Gibbs."

"Sir, I'm just a reservist now, assigned to NCIS. The Corps asked me to stay in so I could help with training and vacation relief down at Quantico. I would've been out a long time ago. I'm 51 years old next month. I put in my retirement paperwork months ago and I was waiting for it to be finalized in a matter of weeks!"

"I know Gunny, I know. I'm sorry. You're not alone here. Give him a chance to talk."

"Yes Sir. I will. Because you ask me too."

"Thanks Gunny. If I can help, I will. Just ask."

A white uniform appeared in the doorway and both Gibbs and Brigadier General Andros turned.

"Sec/Nav will see you now Master Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jethro walked through the door into Sec/Nav's office. He was standing behind his desk and walked round as Gibbs came in.

"That'll be all Lieutenant. Gibbs. Good of you to come. I think you know these other gentlemen."

He gestured at 2 other men who had risen from their seats. Both of the men were Gibbs age, one was in the uniform of a Master Gunnery Sergeant the other in a well-tailored and expensive suit. Gibbs' face remained impassive; he nodded at them recognizing both. He turned his attention back to Sec/Nav and his eyes hardened.

"Why are we here …Sir?" Gibbs said quietly but with an edge.

"Please sit down Gunny. We all need to talk."

"Respectfully Sir, every time you say that something unpleasant happens."

"Gunny, sit down."

Sec/Nav turned and brought his chair around the desk and sat down.

"I am sure you remember Sergeant's Salvado and Mercer?"

Gibbs nodded as did the others. No one said anything. Sec/Nav waited a beat and when the silence continued he spoke.

"Alright then. We have a problem, gentlemen. Because of 9/11 we are undergoing a shortage of qualified front line combat trained Warrant officers. The need is paramount for Iraq and our mission there. You each have unique qualifications and we are activating those of you who are retired, or in your cases Salvado and Gibbs, in the reserves. You can put the retirement papers on hold for now."

Mercer, who was now a highly successful businessman, spoke up.

"Sir, we have lives, and we've earned the right to live them. We each did our time. In Gibbs and Salvado's cases they stayed in because they were asked to! They train people! We're not youngsters any more. Surely the United States has enough Gunnies and Master Guns to do the job? You can't utilize the ones you have? Are you doing this to others, or only those of us who served in black ops?"

"We are of course reorganizing all of our enlisted personnel. This is why you are all here; I felt I should speak to each of you personally because of your outstanding service records and your current status. I felt that I owed it to you rather than just sending out your orders. I assure you that even the President is aware of your records."

"Begging your pardon Sir but that doesn't really answer the question." Gibbs said.

Sec/Nav said nothing. He took 3 folders off of his desk and handed them to Mercer who was sitting closest to him. Mercer took them staring fiercely at Sec/Nav and passed them to Gibbs. Both Gibbs and Salvado took out their reading glasses.

"Lasiks works gentlemen. You should try it." Mercer said with a wry smile.

"Already did." Gibbs said. "Doesn't work for my astigmatism."

"Uh hmm." murmured Salvado.

The three men opened their folders. For the next 15 minutes there was silence in the big room. Then Mercer inhaled sharply through his teeth and made a strangled sound. Gibbs turned very pale with his affect grim. Salvado looked off into the distance, disengaged, face blank.

Mercer was too shocked to show the sharp business ruthlessness he had gained a reputation for. He stood up without permission and began to pace. Sec/Nav didn't redirect him. Gradually he became verbal.

"What kind of plan is this! This is bull shit! How effective do you think we're going to be at this age! I haven't been near a uniform in almost 15 years! The closest I have come to shooting someone is target practice at my local rifle range!"

"Not true Mercer. Don't bother to lie to me. According to our sources you distinguished yourself in an operation within Afghanistan a year ago."

Mercer flushed angrily. "I was not on the line! I worked on campaign strategy effectiveness and timing! I didn't even leave the States! I do not want to be included in this. It's not going to work. I do not want to be a part of your 'singular' effectiveness program."

"If you can think of something that will work better we're open for input."

Sec/Nav waved a hand and waited for a response. He looked to Gibbs and Salvado. Mercer sat down and looked at the floor.

"First, Sgt. Salvado?"

"I'm a reservist. You apparently are choosing to activate me. I will do my duty. But I don't think it's fair to older warrant officers and non-coms. It's not fair to us!"

"Noted. Gibbs?"

"You know what I want to say to you. You know what I want to do. You have already seen what I can do. But it isn't right. You're going to get people killed. Probably us! But more importantly a lot of other people too. Surely our government can do better than un-retiring a bunch of ex-servicemen and women."

"Highly skilled and unusually gifted ex-service men and women. And some currently listed now officially 'un-retired' Master Gunnery Sergeants actually. Some of these older warrant officers are going to go into training our new enlisted, so active duty training staff can go back into the field. Others will be working with our troops in their deployment areas, as I want you to do."

"You're not planning on us guiding deployment. You're planning on us being deployed. What are you looking for? Who is it you can't kill? Since when can't the CIA sanction people properly?" Gibbs said in a low hoarse growl.

Sec/Nav frowned as Salvado and Mercer turned suddenly angry eyes on him.

"Where is that coming from Gibbs?"

"For a politician you have a poor poker face Sir. I may be older but I have a very good memory. The three of us are the best snipers the Corps has had in the last 2 decades. Our kill ratio is almost 100%. Our distance accuracy has exceeded 1800-1900 yards apiece at times."

Mercer drew in a sharp breath and stood up furious.

"I saw you flinch just now Sir! He's right! You're going to send us to combat you son of a bitch! Jesus! Gibbs is the youngest of us! I haven't been in action for decades! None of us have! At least for them they've continued in planning accurate military deployments. I've specialized in planning board room takeovers!

"I've done all I could to forget the things I've done. I've done penance, I've lived a moral and upright life, fulfilled the Corps values they instilled in me. I established and built charities as my church instructed. I adored and worshipped my wife. I raised my boys right. They're in the Navy serving honorably. I don't want to kill people anymore! Do your hear me? I'm done! I don't want to kill anyone anymore!"

"Sit down Gunnery Sgt. Mercer."

Mercer continued to pace, murmuring prayers under his breath. His face was flushed, eyes wide, almost in shock. Gibbs and Salvado looked at each other. They slowly rose together and intercepted Mercer as he came back towards them. He literally walked into Gibbs' chest. Gibbs didn't budge and looked Mercer in the eye.

"Jim, you gotta sit down. Keep it together. We gotta figure out what's going on here."

Mercer put his hands on Gibbs shoulders and his voice was tight and higher with emotion.

"LJ, you know what's going on. We're being set up, _again _! I am NOT going back into another Panama. Not again. Never again!"

Salvado stepped forward then and laid a gentle hand on Mercer's shoulder.

"Jim. You need to calm down. We need your head Jim. You've always been our failsafe, our go to guy for deliberation. You were the one we talked it all out with. Worked out the kinks with,looked behind our stoicism and made us think out of the box. We learned it all from you. From you Jim. From you."

Gibbs nodded when they looked to him. Mercer turned pale, his face grim. He walked to his chair and sat down, head in hands. Gibbs went to him and knelt down on one knee, talking in a low voice while Mercer continued to murmur in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my God…I can't do this…Please don't ask me to do this…"

"Alright." said Sec/Nav. "Let's talk."

Gibbs looked up from his friend, rose and walked over to Sec/Nav. His eyes had turned to clear crystalline ice. Sec/Nav recognized who was coming toward him and he instinctively leaned back. Étienne took a long deep indrawn breath from Sec/Nav's shoulder to his ear. He spoke into his ear, hands on the chair. Sec/Nav swallowed hard.

"Vous baisant le bâtard! (You fucking bastard.) Je peux sentir la peur sur vous! (I can smell the fear on you!)

You stinking piece of immoral slime. This was your idea wasn't it? I can just see you presenting it to President Bush and Cheney. I've been wrong about you. I let our past relationship cloud my thinking. Je suis un imbécile. I've always given you benefit of the doubt. Pas d'importance! You have no heart.

"It must be nice to send other poor bastards into the front lines to die, safe and happy here at your desk. All this power…I bet your dick's so hard you can't keep up with it. The President had better have your back, but I wouldn't count on it if I were you. He just isn't bright enough and the Vice President is a lying, cheating cocksucker just like you. If I make it back I'm gonna wipe that condescending smirk off your face with my foot."

He whirled and went back to his seat. Sec/Nav stared and opened then shut his mouth. He rose and went behind his desk. It took two tries for him to clear his throat.

"Gentlemen I assure you all the documents enclosed are legitimate, your re-activation paperwork is signed by the President himself. Your orders and mission will be given to you before your deployments. You are all to present yourselves to Quantico for physical training and weapons upgrades in one month's time. Gibbs, Salvado I have your latest training course runs and they are well under our standard times. Mercer I have your last physical and your club times. Pretty good. A few weeks and you should be ready to run with the others."

"You got my private medical records. You sonofabitch. You supercilious prick." Mercer growled.

"You all may be older, but your records show that men follow you and find you inspirational. Your past trainees, past squad members and commanding officers would follow you into Hell Gibbs. Yours worship you at Pendleton Salvado. And no one can say enough good about you at your corporation headquarters and branch offices Mercer.

You are all indeed what we've been looking for gentlemen. The President expects you all to understand that this country is once again going into War. In times of War the people have the right to expect the highest forms of sacrifice from the Corps and our Armed Services. You are all again on the line. Good Luck and God Bless. You're dismissed."

Sec/Nav hit a button on his desk. Mercer stood up and took one step toward the door. Gibbs and Salvado paused as he suddenly turned and returned to the desk. Sec/Nav looked up.

"Respectfully Sir…"

"Yes Mercer." He looked up expectantly at the man who was standing stiffly in front of him.

"I've always been a careful planner. But impulse is a good thing too."

Just that fast his fist came up and struck Sec/Nav's jaw knocking him back out of his chair and into the wall. One of his commendations fell off the wall and smashed onto his head. Mercer turned and strode to join Gibbs and Salvado at the door.

"I figured I had one shot Gibbs. I won't go to Leavenworth 'cause he needs us. I had to do it. It needed to be done."

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder and then guided him with gentle pressure out of the room.

"Yeah, I know Jim, I know. Thanks."

"Oorah Mercer!" Salvado murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs sat in his car with his phone in his hand. His mind was completely blank. There was an ebb and flow to his life since he and Abby had come back together after Shalamonte. Life with her was endless love and joy. Their son was so beautiful and loving like his mother. Another gift he didn't deserve. How could he be away from them? When he had left his girls they had died within weeks of his deployment. He had thought then that he would die too. He had tried running into the mouth of a mortar attack, had been in a coma for 19 days. Had put his gun to his mouth…it wasn't his Catholic faith alone that had stopped him. He had heard Shannon crying and telling him no. He was positive it wasn't the excess of bourbon and grief.

Now… his mind refused to complete that thought. He didn't think he could bear being away from Abby for three months or however long this farce was going to last! His soul was so closely bonded with hers. Obviously he had been in love with her before he had been kidnapped. But a lot of those memories were somehow misty, like half-forgotten dreams.

For him their bonding had begun in an electrifying manner in Paris. He had existed in an open unshielded state of union with her for so long now that they could share feelings voluntarily and sometimes even vision. They both shielded a bit when focusing on work. But with a thought they were one being, one soul when done. Abby's guide and mentor Juno thought that eventually the two of them would be able to communicate telepathically. He didn't know and really didn't care. He needed her to feel whole.

They were both psychically gifted, although Abby much more so than Jethro. He was a natural intuitive. Somehow their deep love and desire for each other had begun to express itself in this link. As time went by it had intensified and strengthened. With each loving it grew stronger. They had both come to rely on it to know what the other was doing and feeling. It gave Gibbs a sense of being able to protect Abby and for them both it brought a sense of security.

How was he to go thousands of miles from the other half of himself? Oh God… Please no… He wasn't a man of words at the best of times. Yet another reason their bond link was so wonderful. Abby always knew how he felt, truly knew…

He wasn't sure how he made it to Alexandria and his home. He didn't remember driving there.

Gibbs walked slowly from his car to the house. Abby knew he was distraught but not why. He had shielded himself from her; he wanted to speak with her in person, face to face. His orders in their folder were crumpled in his fist. Despite the cool weather the door to the house was flung open and Abby flew down the steps and into his arms before he was half way to the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. Their lips met and Abby molded her body to his as he kissed her back in desperation. She drew back and her emerald eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Please come inside and tell me what's going on! I could feel you there but not what was going on! Are you all right?"

He nodded, closed his eyes then lifting his head he took her hand and kissed her fingers. Once inside he saw his entire 'family' was present and waiting for him. The only person missing was Jackson Sr. The children were upstairs with Mrs. Monty from next door. With a heavy sigh he gave Abby the folder and turned to hang his coat on the hook by the door.

Abby was more focused on Gibbs than anything else. She looked at him quizzically and handed the folder off to Tony who had and approached in his concern. Abby settled Gibbs and herself on the couch. She kissed and stroked him in an effort to give him calm and comfort. Tony stood anchored to the floor. His eyes widened and his hands began to shake. Ziva rose frowning and went to him. Mike, eyeing his 'Probie' and now Tony frowned and took the folder from him. His jaw dropped and fury lit his eyes.

"This is complete bull crap! We gotta talk to somebody! Whose somebody we can talk to?"

He whirled and left the house for the shelter of the house porch. Ziva picked up the discarded papers off the floor. She began to murmur in Hebrew, her voice rising and obviously becoming more angry. She handed the papers to Tim. He read and then grew pale.

Abby had not seen the papers but she could feel Jethro's pain, grief,regret and terrifying level of anxiety. Caressing his face and moving to see his eyes she brought his mouth to hers again briefly.

"When?" she said softly to him.

"60 days."

"Oh my God. Jethro!" She buried her face against the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Jethro pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply trying to both find and give comfort. A small hand suddenly patted his knee. Looking down he saw eyes eerily like his own gazing solemnly back at him. He opened his left arm out to his son who at once scrambled up to burrow into his father's side. Jethro kissed his son receiving a wet kiss in return.

"S'OK Dahdee. It be OK. You be hum. Pwomise, OK?"

"OK Jack, OK."

XXXXXXXX

Tony was sitting down now in the overstuffed easy chair by the fireplace. Ziva was curled beside him, her hand making small circles of calm on his chest.

"Boss, there's no way to get out of this?"

"No."

"Sec/nav won't help?"

"It's his damned idea!" Gibbs voice was just below a shout then, "Sorry Tony."

Tony slumped, eyes unfocused. Tim leaned forward then.

"Then we gotta plan. We need to know what we're gonna do to take care of things before you go."

"Not quite feelin' up for that Tim."

Voices were heard from the porch. A moment later Ducky stepped in with Jimmie Palmer, both with serious expressions. Mike followed them in along with the scent of cigarettes. He hadn't smoked in over a year. Gibbs looked up at him in reproof. Jackson lifted his head and made a face.

"GampaMic bad boy Dahdee!"

"Yes, yes he is Jack." Gibbs frowned at Mike.

"Gimme a break you two." Mike growled. "Hey they're even stale! I had'em in the truck for a year! I figure'd it was better'n breaking your wall."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gibbs let his head fall back on the couch, then nuzzled his wife again. Abby lifted her head; face wet with tears and kissed him again, fingers running over his face.

Tim rose and retrieved a chair from the dining room, Palmer behind him. Jimmie had been a part of the team since Shalamonte where he had helped Ducky save Gibbs life.

"What're we going to do about all this?" he asked Tim.

"Not sure."

Ducky was reading the orders now. His face was shocked then sad.

"For the first time I regret my citizenship here in this land. This is blackmail most foul."

"And so we just lay down and roll over like the old dogs we are?" Mike said angrily to Gibbs.

Jethro shook his head and moved to hold his family closer. He then looked up at his old friend and mentor with a glance to Ducky. His facial expression was dazed, eyes vulnerable. Before he could find words to speak the door to the house flew open and Tobias Fornell rushed in.

"Abby! What's wrong? I got your message. Are you OK?" With a quick look around he asked suspiciously "What's going on in here?"

Ducky handed him the folder. Tobias slid slowly down onto the chair Palmer vacated and put behind him.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" he gasped and stared at his friend. "60 days!"

"Yeah and no recourse." Mike growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tobias ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes wide with shock. He looked at his friend's sad faces and deliberately gathered himself to focus on Gibbs.3

"Well, we have to make a plan! We need to work out a plan so that while you're gone the only thing you have to worry about or concentrate on is getting home in one piece. I don't want you to be afraid your family isn't being cared for."

"That's what I said too." Tim said quietly. "Boss we can all work it out so that someone is with Abby and Jackson every night. We'll have someone available during the day too in case of emergency."

Everyone nodded firmly. Gibbs looked at them with an expression of complete vulnerability on his face; his blue eyes were dark with sorrow. Tim rose and came over to him, sitting on the coffee table he put a hand on Jethro's knee. Suddenly Gibbs found hands placed all across his shoulders and Abby's seeking to give assurance and caring.

"We're gonna do this Boss. You bet we are!" Tony said earnestly.

Everyone voiced agreement and Gibbs lowered his head, his throat thick with emotion. He lifted his left hand up toward Tony; Jackson was snuggled close into his father's side. The two men clasped their hands tightly.

"I'll never be able to repay y'all for this…" Gibbs said in a thick voice.

"You do what you gotta do for family." Mike growled his voice deep. "And y'all are ours."

"I am gonna make some phone calls Gibbs," Tobias said. "Can't hurt."

Jethro shrugged. "The orders are signed by the President Toby. In ink, by hand. I'm fucked."

"I'm going to make coffee." Abby gasped and hurried from the room.

"I will go to her." Ziva said quietly and followed Abby.

"Jésus a pleuré." Gibbs sighed.

"We are going to take care of it Jethro. I am beginning to think perhaps we should leave you and Abby alone for today. Perhaps to come together at another time of convenience?" Ducky rose and motioned to Jimmy.

"I'll take little guy home with me to Leila and Amira. You can call when you want to have him back. C'mon Jack, let's go get your things."

Mike took Jackson upstairs to pack. Everybody else made their goodbyes and left. Abby had rejoined Jethro and they sat quietly on the couch. She intertwined their fingers and then lifted them to her lips.

"Jethro, I need to be with you. Can we go upstairs?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in answer. After a moment they heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up they saw Mike coming down the stairs with Jack and his over night bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bye bye Ma, Dahdee." Jackson waved a hand and pointed at the door.

Abby chuckled. "I guess we're not going to have any homesickness tonight."

She kissed her son and then kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Thanks Boss." Jethro said.

"Have a good one folks." Mike left with Jackson in his arms.

Abby wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and they kissed deeply. He swept her up into his arms and headed for the stairs. Once in their room he put her down next to the bed. In a series of quick movements and deep open mouthed kisses they undressed each other. Abby moved into the middle of the bed and Jethro followed her. He lay half on top of her and holding her face between his hands he tried to let her know his feelings.

Their bond was wide open but the intensity of feeling for both of them required physical contact. Abby was desperate for his touch. She wanted his mouth and hands. She wanted him inside of her, as deep and hard as he could get. She wanted him to go fast, to complete her, to be one with her again. She wanted him to go slow, to prolong the mating, the loving until she couldn't take one more stroke, one more touch, without disintegrating into a million pieces. She wanted him. Only him, forever.

For Jethro it was the same. He wanted to be beyond thought, only action would serve. His love for this woman was overwhelming. She was all that was good, loving and joyous in his life. He couldn't find words to express his love, his fear, his need to be with her in every way.

He caught the fingers of his left hand in her silky hair and pulled her head back to trail his lips and tongue down the long white column of her throat. When his tongue went to the hollow of her throat she gave a whimper of need and moaned his name. He growled deep in his chest and Abby gasped as she felt it vibrate through her. He moved quickly to trail his kisses and licks to her breasts. Taking first one rosy tip and then the other he suckled her and nipped gently on the swell of each mound. Abby writhed beneath him, threading her fingers in his hair. When he would have gone lower she begged him with hands and voice not to. Her voice was deep and smoky as she told him.

"No Love. Not now. My turn."

She pushed his chest gently and he moved onto his back. His eyes never left hers. They were dark, full of passion and sadness. She gave him a soft smile as she moved to kiss him. His arms came around her, large hands stroking her back and hips as their tongues stroked and caressed. Abby drew back long enough to kiss his throat and along his shoulder. Spacing her touches with deep sensual kisses she worked her way down his body. She used her nails gently to scratch his nipples, enjoying his moans and when he threw his head back into the mattress. She slid her hand lower reaching for his swollen, straining cock. He let her encircle it but then pulled it away before she could stroke him. Slipping his arms around her again he quickly flipped them over. His voice was hoarse with need now. He nipped then suckled hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It wasn't possible to make this a long loving.

"Abb's. Need you so much… now!" He groaned and thrust his arousal against her thigh hard.

"Oh God…" Abby arched and thrust back against him. "Jeth… yesss"

Jethro lifted himself above her then, arching his back to bring his throbbing cock through her slick folds. Abby cried out and again writhed in effort to bring him inside of her more quickly. Lowering his head he caught her lips, his tongue claiming her even as he thrust into her. He thrust a second time sinking into her, pushing until he was balls deep. Abby screamed as he filled her up. Her hips thrust up against him, back arching as she cried his name.

Jethro was lost in sensations. He was aware of her incredible heat and wetness, the scent of their joined bodies and perspiration from their arousal, the responsive contractions of her vagina as he lay inside her. Moaning he began a slow deep rhythm, savaging her mouth as he cradled her face in his hands her taste filling his mouth.

Abby let him feel her passion through their bond, focusing all of herself and essence on him. Her nails dug into his shoulders and down to his buttocks, her legs wrapped round him and with each of his thrusts she tightened them pulling him into her. She felt his muscles rippling beneath her hands, so strong, so right. No other man had ever been able to make her feel this loved.

Their rhythm became faster, he let go her lips in order to breathe. He couldn't concentrate on her mouth and their movements at the same time. He pressed his cheek to hers, mouth open, tongue lavishing the curve of her jaw.

"Abby… need…you with me…"

Abby was beyond speech but she responded to his need to come by unleashing all of her own need for completion into him. They moved together as one; his thrusts deep, faster and hard into her depths. Abby screamed yet again as her release came over her. She cycled higher and higher, her consciousness spiraling up into bliss. Jethro's thrusts became more erratic; she felt his hot seed spill into her. She was aware she wasn't alone. He was with her, in her soul, her mind, her ecstasy. Her deepest love was come true in him. He was hers, hers alone, even as she belonged only to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 60 days went by in a blur of activity. Gibbs was busy the first week in passing his entire case load to Tony. His load consisted of all the active cases he was currently involved in. This included those of other teams he was supervisor of as assistant to Director Vance, as well as those cases his own team was responsible for that were currently going through civilian court, court martial review or making their way through the long processes toward completion. Jethro turned all of his meticulous case notes in to Tony and reviewed them with him. Tony was astounded by Gibbs' ability for recall.

"Z, he didn't need to even look at his notes. Some of these cases I was involved with and all's I remembered was the name. He knew details."

"Well Tony, I do not know why you are surprised. It is Gibbs we are talking about. Perhaps he looked at his notes before talking with you?"

"No…" Tony put some more pasta on his plate. "He was digging around in a box looking for the files he was talking about."

"I am sure his memory is so accurate because of his nature and his Marine training. Snipers don't carry their assignment paperwork in their pockets."

The second week he went off to Quantico in his uniform. Abby stood at the door as he got in his pickup. Jethro leaned through the window for a last kiss.

"Call me at lunch?" she asked him hopefully.

"I will. Should be home by 1800 hours. If I need to pick up anything let me know?"

"OK. The only thing you need to pick up for me is you. Drive safe, I love you."

"Love you too Abb's."

She stood quietly and waved as he pulled out into the street. She stood there for a good long 5 minutes trying to identify all of the thoughts and feelings whirling through her head. Finally she turned back to the house with a deep sigh. As she went up the walk she spoke aloud to Shannon.

"I don't know how you did this time after time. He hasn't even left yet and I'm devastated. You need to tell me somehow how to be supportive, to keep smiling and love him from afar. I'm not as strong as you, I don't think I can hold it together."

Gibbs got on the highway and was moving toward Quantico when it hit him. His eyes filled and his hands began to tremble. He fought it down and tried to move his mind into active duty mode. It was like an old and dusty coat that he dragged into the light of day for examination. He needed to shake it out and try it on. Quantico was supposed to repair the moth holes. Shaking his head he thought how much the same and yet different this drive was for him. He was down there at least 2-4 days a month, but now it was a duty and not a pleasure.

On arrival he went to the base center ops and got his parking permit and registered for duty. He had his own sniper rifle with him, his M40A1 that had seen him through Iraq, Kuwait and other missions. When he arrived at the firing range Salvado and Mercer were already there. They had own rifles with them as well.

"Well, I see you're an old fart-stick in the mud Gibbs. You brought your own duty weapon, just like us."

Shifting his drag bag off his shoulder Jethro gave Mercer a wry smile.

"Did somebody call you that to your face Mercer? Are they still alive?"

"Haven't killed anybody in a while Gibbs. I prefer to torture over long periods of time talking now and wait for people to suicide."

He turned to his own weapon and slung it over his shoulder as he moved further down the line. Removing the gun, Gibbs carefully checked his scope for shift. He joined his new team mates to pick out a firing line spot and wait for their 'instructor' to arrive. Mercer had brought coffee for everybody and they stood in the early morning sun quietly, all of them lost in their thoughts. The sound of a jeep engine coming up the drive to the shooting range came to them.

"Ya know this guy Raoul?" Gibbs said to Saldano.

"Nah. I don't know anybody who's stationed out here. Been in Pendleton for the past 10. Could be anybody."

Saldano pulled his sun glasses down and shifted his Bravo 51 further onto his shoulder.

"I don't mind the practice. I don't mind somebody scoring me. I do mind somebody who probably hasn't done what I have trying to give me pointers. Well, we'll see…" he shrugged.

"Big of ya." Gibbs drawled.

"I got teenagers to train to shoot at Pendleton and 2 at home to make into responsible citizens. I got to try to be flexible to a point. It's either that or have a quiet stroke and crawl into the desert to die."

Mercer made an adjustment to his scope and made a muffled comment.

"I don't need no advice from you Mr. Mercer."

"Hey I didn't say shit!" Mercer said putting a hand up in supplication then raised middle finger.

The three men were chuckling and hassling each other as the jeep stopped and 2 Marines stepped out. One of them moved to the back of the jeep and began unloading ammo boxes. The waiting men looked at each other. Gibbs face was neutral as the taller of the two men approached.

"Good morning gentlemen. I will be your course instructor and advisor. I am Staff Sergeant Adams, this is Corporal Wiles. His job is to maintain your ammo supplies. He can also act as your spotter if you feel the need. We are ultimately looking for you all to work without spotters for your mission both as independent operatives and as a team. Let me tell you what you're going to do in this exercise."

Gibbs looked at the ground and shoved a pebble out of the way with his toe. Saldano sighed and moved to the ammo boxes. He assured himself that the ammo was all moly coated. He gave a thumbs up to Gibbs. Mercer stood looking at the Sgt. with raised eyebrows like he was stunned.

"What's the problem Mercer?"

"What exactly are you instructing us on Staff Sergeant?"

"I'm going to run your qualification courses and along with some target observers we're going to make sure you're ready for your mission."

"Oh, I see. I need help to make sure I can still acquire and shoot my target. After all, it's probably changed. I mean what a .308 bullet can do to a skull. Is there a force field or something I have to get through now? Do I need 2 shots instead of one to crack it? I heard people are more thick skulled and dumber than they used to be."

"No Mercer. Is there another way you want me to instruct you all?"

"Yeah with some fucking respect. I want you to acknowledge who we are and what we've done. Then start 'instructing' from the point where you say: " And then gentlemen we can do this to make sure your shit gets back home safely."

Mercer flung himself down on the firing line still muttering. Saldano and Gibbs settled on the far side of Mercer.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Saldano said to Gibbs.

"Doesn't seem so." Gibbs grunted. He was settling his scope on a target.

The Staff Sgt. moved behind them. He was rearranging pages on his clip board.

"First row, third from left, bulls eye. Going 1." Mercer fired and brought up another bullet.

"Going 2." Saldano said.

"Going 3." Gibbs said.

The target assessor was Wiles. He moved out and indicated three shots grouped almost on top of one another at the chosen 200 yard target. He moved back at a trot to the side.

"Second row, fourth from the left, bulls eye. Going 1." He fired.

"Going 2." Saldano shot.

"Going 3." Gibbs said.

It was again a group bulls eye, this one grouped so closely it was almost impossible to tell. 300 yards was completed. The procedure continued through 500 yards and then Mercer led them through kneeling, standing to kneeling and then they stood and faced Adams.

"OK Adams. We're good here. Where were you wanting us to go for the target acquisition/tracking test?" Mercer said. "And where are the long distance targets? We were shooting these distances before we were even grunts."

Adams nodded stiffly and indicated they follow him.

"Can we take your truck Gibbs? I don't want any gravel scratches on my Mercedes. It was a bitch getting in here slow." Mercer slung his rifle over his shoulder and winked striding rapidly for Gibbs truck.

As Gibbs walked up and keyed the locks on his Chevy he glanced up at Mercer with a wry smile.

"Down Boy." Gibbs said.

"Not on your life Gibbs. I get to argue with _all_ the assholes this time around."

He went around back and stowed all of his gear and rifle. Saldano watched him and sighed again.

"Is it 1600 yet?"

"Nope."

"Gonna be a long day."

"Yep. Let's get stowed away."


	6. Chapter 6

The 60 days seemed to fly by in an endless stream of activity. The first month was tension building as far as the three Sergeants were concerned. Gibbs was at Quantico everyday with Mercer and Saldano. Long hours of logistics, topography of Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan. Cultural beliefs, religion, tribes. On and on and on.

Afternoons on the shooting ranges, handling new weapons, applying the logistics they were learning and practicing as a team. Mercer was irritated by this last.

"We already know how to work together. I can't imagine we've all changed that much. Anyway we all know we're going to be split up. Have our own teams. I'd give a damn if I knew what we were working towards with all this shit."

"You've changed Mercer. You talk a lot more." Gibbs said with a straight face.

"That means you've grown loquacious." Saldano said with a bent head and his boonie cover keeping Mercer from seeing his face.

"That's a big point score Scrabble word Saldano. You've changed too!" Mercer said in a growl.

"We've all changed. Grown older. Grown attitudes. Abby says I can't come home tonight unless I bring you two Yoyo's."

"Well that was damn gracious Gibbs. I guess y'all changed too! Maybe having a regular booty call has softened your edge." Mercer said snidely.

Gibbs stopped walking and turned to Mercer. His azure eyes were on fire, but then darkened to ice blue with his intensity. He stepped into Mercer's personal space with one stride. He took a finger and deliberately poked Mercer in the chest just once.

"Abby is one of the most giving, loving, and gentle people on God's earth. One sarcastic remark, one snide comment, one tear from her eyes and I will take you out. And before you make a snappy comeback yeah I've changed. I can do it. I can take you out without breaking a sweat. Believe that. C'est vrai."

Gibbs whirled and strode quickly past Saldano and Mercer was stunned. He also knew he'd gone to far. The man in front of him radiated a powerful, self contained and confident aura. He knew who and what he was and was satisfied with it. He was an Alpha male, in his prime. Gibbs was not the same man who had teamed with him in Panama. That man had been a wonderful asset. A good follower and a total Marine. This man was a leader. Mercer reassessed Gibbs and knew he had to temper his own anger. There was no tolerance for error in this man, this 'other ' Gibbs. He moved more quickly to catch him up.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. You're in the same situation I am and you're not acting like a teenager and a complete asshole. I'll try to contain myself. I truly apologize and believe me I won't be anything but thankful and a gentleman toward your wife. I know my Liza would be kicking my ass from here to next week if she were here."

Gibbs stood still and his face was completely neutral. Only the ice in his eyes indicated that Mercer had a way to go to regain Gibbs' trust and favor. Mercer saw that coldness remaining in Jethro's eyes and knew that he had lost ground with the man. He would have to be very careful and prove himself.

They arrived at the sniper range and Sgt. Adams gave them their final run through instructions. Hours later the three men arrived back at their vehicles. The weekend had arrived. On Monday they would meet with their new squads.

"Why do I get the feeling we should've developed memory retention problems?" Saldano said.

"Or maybe hand/eye coordination difficulty?" Mercer said.

"Or better yet deafness." Gibbs said. "We wouldn't have to listen to Sec/Nav's or this guys crap."

"My daughter asked me why I didn't pretend I was sick so I could stay home like she does sometimes. My wife's ears pricked up on that one!"

The three men chuckled over that. Saldano and Mercer followed Gibbs to his home in Alexandria. Gibbs pulled in next to the house behind Abby's car. The others found places on the street and took their kits out of their cars. As they came up the short walk they saw Abby entangled with Gibbs at the driveway walkway. She had jumped up to wrap her legs around him. They were kissing passionately.

Abby slowly slid down off of his body and with a final quick nuzzle she turned in Gibbs arms to face her guests. A shy smile was on her lips. Her usual ebullience was muted. Gibbs tightened his arms around her drawing her up against him and waited for the men to come to them. He nuzzled her neck murmuring something into her ear that made her blush and rocked them gently side to side. Abby sighed with happiness and looked at her guests.

"Abby, this is Jim Mercer and Henrique, 'Ricky' Saldano. Old friends. Guys this is Abby."

"Well, welcome to new friends for me and old friends for Gibbs. This is our home. Will you come in and meet the rest of the family?"

"We'd love to Abby!" said Mercer stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Buenas noches Senora Gibbs. It is a pleasure to meet you." Saldano took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh Jethro!" Abby thrilled. "Can I keep 'im?"

She looked over her shoulder up at her husband while holding Ricky's hand and gushing. Gibbs frowned and growled into her neck nibbling.

"No and give him his hand back!"

They all laughed and Gibbs and Abby led the way inside to their little son. The trio looked forward to spending the weekend together. Saldano and Mercer truly fell in love with little Jackson in the first hour as he chattered at them and showed them all of his toys. He seemed equally enamored of them as well. On Saturday morning Jackson watched the stairs for Mercer. Saldano was already at the breakfast table with Gibbs sharing the newspaper and coffee. Jackson was drinking juice and waiting for another slice of French toast.

"Dahdee, where Gim?"

He looked puzzled at his father. Jethro put the paper in his lap to cut up the slice of French toast. He looked into the mirror of his own blue eyes steadfastly.

"I'm not sure where Jim is Honey."

"Gim not eat wif us?"

"He'll get some. Mommy will save it for him."

"Him knows Dahdee."

"Knows what Baby?" Abby said as she came back in with a large platter of French toast.

"Him knows him goin' up dere. Him's sad." As he stuffed a piece into his mouth. "Jus Dahdee?"

Jethro poured him juice from the carafe and frowned. He could feel Jackson's certainty and didn't like where his own mind was going. He wrote it off to their impending deployment. He leaned forward toward his son.

"Kiss Honey?"

Jackson leaned into his father and gave him a messy kiss, holding Jethro's cheeks with sticky fingers and making a loud smacking sound as he met his father's lips. Saldano cracked up.

"You got 4 kids Saldano. You mean you never got a messy kiss?" Jethro growled but he was hiding a grin.

Abby flicked her dish towel at Ricky as she sat down. Saldano became immediately serious in expression while looking at Jackson pick another piece up to stuff in his mouth.

"Yeah, I have Gibbs. And God knows how I miss those days. I loved my kids through every single stage of their lives. I love them now and I love my 2 grandbabies. They're your chance to get some more messy kisses. But I'd love a second chance at it all without being deployed."

"Well then." Abby said. "How 'bout some warm Maple syrup?"

Conversation picked up and about 20 minutes later Jim Mercer came through the door. He was soaked through his sweats in perspiration. Gibbs frowned and looked at Saldano.

"Gim you eat tos?" Jackson said and held a piece out to him from his own plate.

"I think I will lil' man. In a minute."

"I saved you some French toast Jim." Abby said. "You don't have to eat what Jack saved you."

"Thanks Abby. I think I'll drink a bottle of water and shower first if OK? Don't want to gross y'all out." He drawled the last.

"Don' no' matter mind." Abby drawled back.

"Forgot y'all a Southern gal."

"Lady! I'm a Southern Lady. Don' shame yo' Mama now!"

She said it cheekily with a big smile. Jim gave her deep flourishing bow.

"Ma deepest apologies Mrs. Gibbs. I'm too forward by half as Gran'ma used to say."

"You're forgiven if you come back quick ya heah?"

With a deep chuckle Mercer headed up the stairs.

XXXXXXX

The entire 'Family' gathered that afternoon for a cookout. Everybody was pleased to meet Mercer and Saldano. They went out of their way to make Gibbs new team mates welcome and wanted. Both men found themselves relaxing and showed the other side of themselves to the team. McGee brought his new girlfriend Andrea and introduced her nervously to the group. Tony opened his mouth to say something to her and received a brisk slap to the back of his head.

"Behave!" Gibbs growled.

"Got it Boss." Tony said grimacing. "Hi I'm Tony DiNozzo. Nice to meet'cha."

Mercer turned out to be very charming and funny. He was fascinated by Brina and Jimmy. He claimed never to have known anyone who met 'online'. Brie was also fascinated by Jim. She knew of his company and his charity work. She wanted to find the person behind the ruthless business man of the 1990's and the charitable outspoken advocate of the homeless of the past decade.

Saldano was quieter but very observant and obviously enjoyed the teasing interaction between all the team members. He liked the way they all looked to Gibbs for approval, discipline and support. He liked this Papa Gibbs. It was a nice development from the younger man he had known.

Jackson was in his glory with all of his Aunts and Uncles there. He ran all around and exhausted himself. After eating himself through 2 big helpings of "Tatoe salub" he was whisked upstairs for a bath and bed. He was tired enough that he cried when removed from 'Unca Duck''s lap. It was unusual behavior for him. 'Dahdee' had to bring him upstairs and settle him to sleep. On returning to his guests he offered a shrug and a half smile to them.

"He's over tired."

Mercer nodded. "They get that way. No shut off valve."

"My youngest used to have to scream for 30 minutes when he didn't get a nap before he could lie down for the night. It was a chore I'll tell you!" Saldano said.

"Hey everybody! I have a great chocolate cake for dessert. A guaranteed mouth melter!" Abby cried as she reappeared with a triple layer cake.

"I do not think 'melter' is a real word Abby." Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Well it is now!" Abby said with a broad smile.

"Looks great Abb's!" Jethro said looking up at his wife smiling.

Abby came back from the table and slid into Jethro's lap to kiss him. A quick brush of lips and a loving look from emerald eyes made him long for more. He caressed her cheek with his fingers; settling his hand to cup her jaw he drew her face in signing my girl to her cheek and kissed her again more deeply. Mercer watched Gibbs carefully. It was obvious that the couple were deeply in love. A wistful smile came over his face.

"They do that all the time. Just ignore it, or it encourages them." Tony said as he perused the cake greedily.

He grunted as Ziva's elbow landed in his side. Mercer and Saldano grinned.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For your finger in the frosting and for making fun of Gibbs and Abby." Ziva said.

"Beah heah!" From McGee as he returned from a beer run.

"Ah! A baseball fan!" Mercer said cheerfully getting up to help McGee put the beer and soft drinks into the metal wash tub of ice.

He settled back with 2 cold bottles of beer in his hands. Twisting open the first bottle he reached the bucket with his first toss. Saldano and Gibbs exchanged another look.

"Nah, McGee only likes computer baseball." Tony said lounging back in his chair.

"Wrong. I have season tickets for the Washington Nationals." McGee said. "Great looking cake Abby! Can we dig in?"

"Ricky what would you say to a man who has season tickets and has never invited his teammates to a single game?" Tony said with an injured air.

"That maybe he has good judgment to keep work and baseball separate?"

"That hurt! I'm telling you I am deeply disappointed in you Rick."

"I think we'll all survive DiNozzo." Gibbs drawled in a deep growl.

"Well if you'd have given me the opportunity to surprise you I had these all ready for tomorrow afternoon." McGee said with a roll of his eyes.

He held up an envelope and waved it. Tony leapt up from his chair and snatched it.

"Oh wow Boss! He's got tickets for everybody! Hey wait…You gotta find a baby sitter."

"I'm sure Leila or Mrs. Phillips won't mind."

"I hope not cause I have a ticket for Mike too." McGee said calmly and drank deep of his beer. Andrea smiled happily at him.

"That's damn nice of ya McGee." Gibbs said.

McGee glowed with the praise. Everyone settled back and talked quietly as the fire died down and the sun set.

"Well I am more than tipsy, I think I will unpack the closet for our sleeping bags so I can lie down." Ziva said from Tony's lap where she had settled.

"Wow my mighty Ninja. Are you truly incapacitated? 'Cause I could wish for a more private setting if that's true."

Ziva play punched his chin. "You have plenty of 'private settings' Tony."

"I am Italian Cara mia." He said happily.

"I'm gonna secure the fire and I'll follow you in Hon'." Gibbs said to Abby as they stood.

She stood to tiptoe and kissed him very thoroughly. "Ok Love."

"Help me get him inside please." Ricky said gesturing to a loudly snoring Mercer. "I don't remember him drinking with such fervor before. He can crash in my bunk and I'll sleep upstairs in his."

"Well we were in Kuwait and they don't drink there." Gibbs said with a wry smile.

He covered the fire with water and then sand stirring it carefully. Then he went to Mercer who was grumbling incoherently at Ricky.

And thus ended the family party. The living room floor was again covered in slumbering bodies, not the first time! Ducky had been placed on the couch and after kissing and blessing everyone, he fell back snoring. Jimmy tried twice to take Ducky's glasses off and missed. Brie took them and set them on the coffee table along with Jimmy's. The sounds of sleep filled the room within minutes.

Gibbs paused in the light from the stairwell and looked at his 'family' as they slept for a long minute. His mind was empty of thoughts, only feelings present. He turned at the soft sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs. He knew who it was before he even turned. He could feel the warm rush of love, desire and sweetness that belonged only to his Mate. His eyes met hers; without words he moved swiftly up the stairs to kiss her deeply and clasp her to his heart where she belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs, Saldano and Mercer walked listlessly toward the assembly hall to meet their squads. The two other men had taken long weekends to see their families with permission. They would be staying with Gibbs for the next three nights and the entire 3 new squads would be heading for Camp Pendleton to work out all of their "kinks" before deployment next Monday. The sixty days had gone by so quickly everyone's heads were still spinning.

"I'm too old for this crap again. God this sucks." Mercer said and kicked at a pebble.

"We know Jim, we know. You've told us, endlessly. Fucking forever even." Ricky snarled.

Both Gibbs and Mercer looked at Saldano quickly. Saldano's face was set in hard lines.

"Sorry." Mercer murmured.

Saldano stopped walking and stood very still. The other two men stopped with him and waited. Gibbs moved to stand almost in front of him. With bowed head he looked up into Saldano's eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he said and waited.

"She's pregnant. My youngest daughter is pregnant. She's 20 years old."

"I gather this is not the best news?" Mercer said quietly. Then "What? I'm serious!" When Jethro shot him a look.

"It's OK Jethro. He's right. This isn't the best news. Jenna is a freshman in college. She was gonna get her teaching degree. She's just brilliant in Science."

He rubbed his face, took off his garrison cover and wiped an arm over his brow. Then he straightened his shoulders, slipped his cover back on and nodded at them.

"I'm OK. Thanks."

Mercer clapped him on the shoulder and the three men headed toward headquarters and from there they would go to assembly.

There was a fair amount of activity in headquarters as they came in. Phones ringing and people rushing around surprised them. Mercer looked about him in disbelief. He quickly assessed that he and his fellows were the highest ranking people in the room. He looked at Gibbs who nodded and put his fingers to his lips and blew a long and lingering shrill whistle.

"Belay this crap!" Mercer shouted. People froze and stared.

"This is the Marine Corps people! Not a bunch of ninny, know nothing civilians in a Walmart! Tell me what the hell is going on here! Now!"

Saldano stepped forward, hands on hips and a scowl hard enough to make people shake in their shoes. People glanced at one another but no one spoke.

It was Gibbs turn.

"Sit rep! _Now_ or I'll rip one outta your asses!" he roared.

A thin Marine with a PFC insignia stepped forward.

"Yes sir Master Guns! We..we…we're trying to get everything and every body ready! The Commandant is coming and we only got 2 hours before he gets here. We got people out in the training areas that need to come back…we gotta get…"

"Alright, alright I got it. But you're all getting ahead of yourselves and in each others way." Mercer said.

He quickly began to organize the personnel. The Master Guns settled people into functioning groups, tasks were assigned.

"Where is Lt. Gen. Worth? Why isn't anybody in charge around here? We were supposed to pick up our assignments and troops." Gibbs asked a scattered looking woman whose tag said PFC. Norton.

"I'm sorry sir. I think everybody left to go meet the Commandant. Basically we were told to notify everybody. That's what we were trying to do. But we started finding out that a lot of people, field commanders and Staff Sgt's all those people can't reached, they're on maneuvers and…"

"Got it, got it Private. Listen, you got someone who knows where the paperwork is for us?"

Gibbs interrupted her as she started to wind up again. Mercer seemed to be quelling the state of hysteria that had existed when they came in. Gibbs had to redirect her one more time before she was able to focus. She led him to another desk. A young dark haired marine with a tight desert cut was on the phone. He held a hand up and continued to talk on the phone. Gibbs listened long enough to decide the phone call was not really necessary. He reached out and cut the phone off.

"What the hell?" the man said whirling to see Gibbs standing there.

"Question for ya Cpl. Morningside."

The young man snapped to as he looked at Gibbs with wide eyes.

"Begging your pardon sir!" he said with a shaky voice.

"Do you see bars on my uniform Cpl?"

"N..no Master Guns!"

"Then don't call me Sir!" Gibbs growled. "I need the paperwork for Master Guns Mercer and Saldano and myself. We're looking for assignments, personnel rosters for our squads etc."

"Yes s… I mean Master Gunny. I remember seeing a file …"

Morningside began to rustle through papers on his desk. Gibbs tried to keep his face neutral while he waited. The young man became increasingly agitated as he couldn't find the folder. Gibbs waited another minute then dropped his hand onto the pile. Morningside froze.

"Listen Cpl. Let's just go one file at a time. Make a pile to put things into as you eliminate them. OK?"

"Y…Yes Master Guns."

The pile grew and then suddenly Morningside had three files.

"Here it is s..Master Gunny."

"Thank you Cpl. Morningside."

Gibbs went outside with the files followed by Saldano. Mercer was in his glory inside continuing to organize things. The two Gunny's sat down on one end of the porch to sort through their rosters. They read in silence. After finishing a quick read through Gibbs closed it and sighed looking off into the distance. Ricky was a few minutes behind him. Finishing up they sat in the sunshine staring at nothing.

"Gettin' real Gibbs."

"Yup."

"Well, I s'pose we should collect Jim and head for the rendezvous. I'm tired Leroy, don't know about you…"

"Yeah, down to the bone Ricky."

Pulling Mercer away from the now organized office was easier than they expected. He took his roster from Gibbs and looked through it. He then sat down next to the other two men. They all looked at nothing.

"Usual bunch of jarheads Gibbs."

"Yup."

All three men sat quietly and thought to themselves for about 10 minutes.

"This ain't getting' it done fella's." Saldano said.

"Ok. Let's go." Gibbs stood up and waited until the others joined him.

They set off across the compound walking abreast. Mercer grunted and pointed to people running about from building to building.

"Chickens with their heads cut off. It's a damn shame Gibbs." he drawled.

"Yeah. No leadership apparently, everybody's tryin' to kiss ass."

"Here we are. I'm goin' in hard." Ricky said.

They pushed the doors wide and went in still abreast. The noise level was up. The men mixing about inside were talking and posturing for each other, joking about. The three Master Guns stood watching alertly. It took approximately 3 minutes for the men to realize they were there. Mercer growled looking at his watch.

"Now that y'all so kindly have given us your attention gentlemen. We would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Master Guns Mercer, this heah fella is Master Guns Saldano and this heah scoundrel is Master Guns Gibbs. We're all gonna be your mentors, your advisors, instructors, father figures and the only thing saving all your ignorant asses from total destruction!"

Mercer had finally built up to a bellow, now his voice suddenly dropped back down to a quiet civilized tone.

"So…now we want y'all to line up in your squads and we'll all get acquainted." He smiled with deceptive Southern charm.

No one moved, eyes wide and staring.

"Fall in you assholes! All hands on deck!" Ricky shouted.

"Now!" snarled Gibbs.

The men scrambled and hurried into groups of 12. Gibbs noticed one older Marine with sergeants' stripes moving more slowly. He sighed to himself as he found the man going into his squad. 'Oh great.' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ok. Sound off." Gibbs said loudly.

He frowned at the men in front of him. Gibbs had already memorized the photos of his squad of 12 men. The purpose of the sound off was to acquaint the men with each other and their subordinate role to him. There was only one stand out Gibbs had a bad feeling about. His name was Peters and he had an arrogant attitude in his responses toward Gibbs.

"Roberts, Adam Staff Sgt."

"Franklin, Bayler Sgt."

"Gary, Leonard Lance Cpl."

"Zane, Elias Sgt."

"Rivera, Terrance Lance Cpl."

"Ford, John Lance Cpl." The tall, shy, young black man looked down as he spoke.

"Why are you here Lance Corporal Ford?" Gibbs said with a direct ice blue gaze.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean Master Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs?" the younger man drawled in a soft deep southern voice.

"I mean how did you make the cut, the credentials to be here with the rest of these men."

"Well, I'm a sniper Master Guns."

"We're all snipers in this room Ford. Why you?"

"I'm good Master Guns. I'm real good."

"How good Ford?"

"Better'n anybody here Sir, 'cept maybe y'all from what I read." Ford stood a little prouder while saying this.

"Ok Ford. Ya got it. Keep it. When you talk about yourself be proud. You're a Marine Sniper. Next."

"Rubin, Seymour Sgt."

"Edwards, Michael Gunnery Sgt."

"Coeur, Robert Gunnery Sgt."

"Maxwell, Charles Lance Cpl."

"Peters, Fred Staff Sgt."

"Trudeau, Claude Lance Cpl."

"Alright. Move this next door to room 9. We have orders to review."

The tables in the room had been set in a square. Frag orders rested at each seat on a single piece of paper. The men settled in and read them. Most of them looked puzzled but were silent. Peters spoke up.

"This doesn't tell us anything Master Guns except we have to move out on Monday for Pendleton. 'Further orders to follow on site.' What the hell does that mean? This is Bull…"

Gibbs stood and leaned over the table in front of him. He'd had enough attitude.

Tony could have told Peters that this was 'mean Gibbs'.

"Belay that Staff Sgt. You volunteered for this assignment."

"I thought I was gonna get to fight! This is crap."

"Are you refusing orders?" Gibbs voice was a silky rumble.

Peters face went from flushed to pale.

"No sir."

"Then I don't expect any more problems with you Peters."

Gibbs sat down and began to give the men what information he did have that he could share. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to get rid of Peters before they left the country. This man was a loose cannon, a 'star', could not be relied upon to be supportive of the team and its mission-what exactly that was is yet to be revealed Gibbs thought with a sigh in his mind.

A gentle touch of love came to him then. His Abby was there. A rock for him to lean upon. God how he wanted to be home…

USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC

Abby moved lethargically through the lab. Her calculations indicated that Mark Evans, Lt. Commander of the Vermont was a murderer of at least three men. It had been a very long week. Her life's love would be leaving her this coming Monday.

She didn't know how to stand it, to stand there and be strong for him. To smile and wave and be a good last memory for him. He knew her feelings, her thoughts through their bond. The link was so powerful they had only to send a thought in order to be present in each others minds. How would she be able to block him from her grief?

Abby stood with empty mind for another few minutes. She then gathered her report and headed up to Tony. She was going home, she couldn't do this. She wanted to wait at home until Jethro got home from Quantico. Jackson was with Leila and Mike, a phone call would assure she and her lover would be alone until early evening. They had been clinging to one another every chance they had for the last few weeks. It was even worse now that his departure date was on them.

Tony looked up and saw Abby approaching. He stood up and held his arms out to her. She came up to him and gave him a quick hug. He was surprised when she withdrew so quickly.

"Here's your evidence Tony. Lt. Commander Evans left DNA all over all three of these guys. He was lying about not knowing they went overboard. He threw them! I gotta go home now. Bye."

Tony frowned and held the report Abby had pushed into his hands. She began to walk toward the elevators.

"Abb's? Abby! Are you OK?"

Abby stopped but didn't turn around.

"No Tony and I don't think I'll be alright until he's home and in my arms again. I'm going and I won't be back for a while. I can't think. I can't make it work. My head is somewhere else. I can't…I…" She stopped with a sob.

Tony rushed to her and gathered her close. She stayed still in his arms. No more tears were forth coming.

"Abb's, I'll drive you home. Sshh Honey. We all understand, even the Director. It's alright."

She paused and then backed away.

"No, no. I'll be OK. Gibbs is on his way home to me right now. I can feel him. He got done early. I'm gonna go, we need each other. OK?"

Her emerald eyes looked huge in her pale face and Tony just wanted to squeeze her until the pain was gone from them.

"OK Honey. Be careful."

"Thanks. I'll call you."

Abby straightened her shoulders and moved onto the elevator as the doors opened.

"The Marines aren't the only strong and brave people around." he said softly.

USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC USMC

The rest of the week went by quickly. Abby didn't come back to work but remained home with her son and with her husband. Jethro drove home for lunch with them daily. It meant he was on the road a lot but the minutes he was with them were memorized. Filed away for nights when he wouldn't be able to sleep. Every childish laugh and giggle, every cry of joy when his father raised him up over his head. Blue eyes gleaming with joy. His son. His only child.

His Abby…Emerald eyes wide with pleasure and adoration. Soft moans and sounds of ecstasy, whispers, murmurs and restlessness in the dark. Sweat, heat and wetness, musk and the sweet scent of her flowered shampoo. The exquisite taste of her arousal and her skin. Gentle touches, frantic grasping and tangles of limbs. Smooth pale ivory skin, ebony black silky hair falling over his chest. Groans and wild cries of completion. Le mien, tous le miens, seulement le mien. Mon seul Amour.

Separation from Shannon and Kelly had been hard. But he had grown to realize with terrible pain over the long empty years that he had taken them for granted. In his youth and inexperience it had never occurred to him that they wouldn't be there for him when he came home. That wasn't the case anymore. He took nothing and no one for granted. He had lost them, as he had lost others he cared for as the years went by. It was the one constant as you got older. Grief.

To leave his new family. To leave his souls mate. To be thousands of miles away from them for months on end. He didn't fool himself, no kill mission ever went quickly. Jethro wasn't sure he was strong enough anymore. He wasn't the same person he had been when he was an active sniper. Ricky had the right of it. The skills were there, honed by hours of practice over the years. The motivation to succeed was not. That in itself was dangerous. He pulled into his driveway.

Mike and Leila decided to take Jackson for their last weekend together. Saldano and Mercer decided limited time or not they were going home. Jim's two sons were coming home via the Red Cross for the weekend. Jim was sending Ricky home via his own private jet to see his family for the last time until they came back from deployment.

Abby fell into Jethro's arms as he came up the steps in front of the house. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her into the house. He kicked the door shut and the lock engaged. They were already oblivious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Abby and Jethro spent the weekend together, in every sense of the word. They didn't bother with clothing, it would've simply impeded their ability to touch and kiss each other's bodies. They maintained as much body contact as they could as constantly as they were able. Even making the easy meals they ate, microwaving left overs and casseroles Abby had made ahead, involved body contact. Their hunger for each other seemed endless.

In the kitchen with the microwave humming a simple look took Jethro's mind away. He moved forward his mouth moving over Abby's shoulders as they waited; nipping and licking, kissing her soft smooth skin. As she murmured her appreciation and arched herself back against him, Jethro moved a leg between hers and pulled her hips as close against his groin as he could. Abby made a low sound in her throat and ground herself against his thigh seeking more pressure against her vulva and clit. She lifted her head up, turning her mouth to him for a searing kiss.

Jethro groaned and sank his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder. He soothed the bite with his tongue. With the added impetus of the bite Abby gasped and the pleasure began to build with heat and pressure in her inner depths. She heard the hoarse, husky whisper of her lover in her ear as his fingers found her wet folds.

"Come for me my Abb's. Come for only me. You're so wet, God so wet already…"

Abby shifted her position holding onto the counter and dipping herself to provide a better angle for Jethro to enter her. She whimpered with need. Moving up against her Jethro slid his hand down over the curves of her hips and buttocks to place his fingers into her. Abby cried out as he moved his fingers to pleasure her but only for a few moments. His own need was too powerful. Using her lubrication on his fingers he wet himself and then guided his dripping cock into her.

Jethro thrust hard and deep. His body bent over hers he moved in a quick rhythm, matching her movements and with a twist at the end of each thrust that made Abby cry out. It didn't take long for them to be unable to stop as they moved with more force against each other. Abby arched her back twisting to kiss him with total abandon; she threw one arm up, fingers gripping his hair. Jethro's fingers moved forward and into her folds narrowing the pressure until he was on either side of her clit. As her cries became louder, Jethro began to grunt with his thrusts and the near frantic grinding. His fingers moved to flick against her clit and she screamed, arching almost out of his arms as she came shrieking his name. Within seconds he was with her moving into the brilliant blue-white light of their orgasm, minds and bodies completely fused. There was no him or her, or even them. They were one being. Their aura's blended into a beautiful golden display, energy rising and falling in and out of each other. Slowly they sank to the floor completely enraptured with one another.

In the early hours of Monday they lay in bed awake, their bodies wrapped around each other. They had both slept for an hour earlier in the night. Now as time ran out they were awake and their embraces were becoming more urgent.

As they lay together murmuring in the dark Abby mentioned she wanted to come with him for the week in California before they deployed. She asked him about it. Jethro went completely still and silent. Pressed against his chest Abby reached up and cupped his face running her fingers down his jaw until she reached his lips.

"Tell me." she said it with tenderness.

He bent his head to kiss her and closed his eyes. A violent shiver ran through him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, twice. She kissed his lips lightly. His arms trembled as he forced the words out.

"I…I don't want to…I want to remember you here… safe at our house. I don't want to see you there… If I see you when…I remember seeing them…"

The words wouldn't untangle in his brain. Frustrated he drew his arms more closely about her around her, pressing her tightly against him. As always, Abby knew his heart.

"You're afraid of seeing Jackson and I standing there at Pendleton to wave goodbye aren't you?" She whispered to him as she stroked his chest.

Helplessly he nodded, his face pressed against her neck and shoulder.

"Alright…It's OK Jethro…It's OK."

Abby rubbed her hands in gentle circles on his back as he wept silently against her. Her own tears fell silently as well. They hugged tightly. When they drew back he looked deeply into her eyes as the dawn light began to lighten the sky. He kissed her then, hard and demanding. Abby met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. They made love in a slow, tender dance of intimacy. He took her then, one last desperate time and both of them wept as they came together. They lay motionless for a long time.

"Abby…" he whispered finally.

"I know Babe. I love you so much, I'll always love you. D'you remember what I always tell you when we're going to be apart for a while? You know, in case something happens to either of us?"

Serious ice blue eyes bled to cerulean with his emotions. A half smile touched his lips. He reached up and touched her face with the back of his fingers before guiding his lips to hers, brushing his mouth lightly over hers.

"Yep I do."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him which in turn made his smile deeper.

"I need to stand still and wait, then look over my shoulder because you'll be running towards me."

"And?" Abby said in a husky voice.

"And then we'll cross together, not alone." Gibbs whispered back to her.

"Never ever alone. Through all of time until the end of time and eternity and whatever lies beyond. I promise. D'you believe me Jethro?"

"Yeah, yeah I do Babe. Together, always, wouldn't have it any other way."

"We're the other half of each other's souls Honey. That isn't going to change because you're in Iraq or wherever. We're Soul Mates. We'll still be able to communicate through our bond and you'll call me whenever you can. S'why we bought that satellite phone the Director set up for you. I'll be with you all the time through our bond, you'll be with me. I know you'll have to shield when you're busy. We do it all the time when we're working. But that little speck in the back of your mind will be me…will always be me."

They kissed again. He ran his thumb over her lips, swollen from his many kisses.

"Not such a little speck Abb's." He signed 'My Girl' to her cheek. "Never have been. You literally danced into my life. Not easy and not small."

"Well, I fell for you big that day my 'Silver Fox'. Just took me awhile to convince you how much you loved me!"

She winked at him and grinned. She was rewarded with his deep chuckle and a flash of his boyish grin, which was what she was trying for.

"Abb's its all true, everything you've said. I know it…" he tapped over his heart, "in here. I just don't want to be so far away from you or Jackson. I'm so damned sorry…"

"Me too. Don't be sorry, just come back! I married the Marine along with the NCIS agent, I knew this could happen. You'll be able to retire when you get back or do whatever you decide to do and we'll be right here with you."

They lay quietly clinging to each other until the alarm rang at 0515. There was a C130 at Quantico that was waiting along with Gibbs immediate future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jethro would not be leaving Quantico alone. Both Mike and Tony were going with him. Mike, having been called back to train at Quantico was flying as a Master Guns. Tony as an NCIS agent could fly as well. But Vance had arranged for Tony to have quarters at the VOQ in Pendleton. These two would see him off from Pendleton.

At the gate checkpoint the three teams stopped to say goodbye to their family and friends. Jethro kissed and hugged his father and spent time murmuring into his ear. With a definitive and forceful nod Jackson kissed his son again and let him go. Jethro moved to hug his friends Ducky and Tobias Fornell. Jimmy Palmer was surprised when Jethro drew him into a rough embrace as well. Ziva had stayed with Abby. He had held her and talked to her for quite awhile.

Mike drew up alongside Gibbs as they moved forward.

"Almost didn't recognize Mercer with his high and tight."

"His what?" Tony said craning his neck.

"His haircut DiNozzo. Just his hair." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Tends to make a man know he's in for the long count when he gets that hair and head shave. I'd say he's committed." Mike growled.

Mike nodded in the direction of the gate. Myers could be seen embracing two men in the dress whites of Navy officers. Tony looked thoughtful.

"Did you think he wasn't Boss?"

"Don't know what makes a man commit DiNozzo except his conscience. Guess Jim's is clear now." Gibbs said his voice low and husky.

Gibbs moved through the checkpoint with all his gear and pack, his sniper rifle in its drag bag was over his shoulder. Tony followed closely with his duffle and Mike behind talking with one of the Marines as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Gibbs made his way over to a large pallet and put his pack down. Tony now saw the reason for the bright green duct taped 'X' on the bottom. Gibbs would know it was his when they got there. Tony watched with interest as the cargo crew quickly and efficiently tied down all the equipment and ferried it onto the plane.

He turned when Mercer's deep voice called out "Form up!" above all the chatter. The troops quickly formed into three groups but single file facing their Master Guns. Then came the command: "About Face!"

The Marines turned in one movement to face their friends and family.

Tony watched with amazement and admiration.

"Ten-hut!"

All the men stiffened to attention. Tony found he was fascinated with the Marines expressions. Gibbs stood in front of his men with Jim and Ricky. Everyone had a neutral expression on their faces. Tony had always wondered how Gibbs could be so alert in interrogation and with such a blank face. Now he understood. It came with The Corps.

"Hand…Salute!" Mercer cried in his deep voice.

The men and their Master Guns all snapped their right arms up in salute to those waiting. The giant engines of the cargo plane began to reverberate. Those watching began move in return salute. Gibbs father and Ducky, as well as Fornell all had past military service and their hands moved up almost automatically. Mercer's sons had snapped to automatically in answer. Others put their hands over their hearts. It was touching and Tony snapped pictures of both the Marines and the families. When it ended the men formed up in columns of two and boarded the plane.

Mike had moved quickly to Gibbs side as they boarded to plane together. Tony stood just a moment longer gazing at the families. He saw a small dark haired figure come forward to stand between Ducky and Jackson linking their arms.

Ziva realized Tony was looking and blew him a kiss. He answered her and wondered what it would be like if he had to board this plane and didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. Lowering his head he hurried to join the last of the boarding Marines.

As they all settled down on board Tony turned to Gibbs.

"I got some pictures Boss. I sent 'em to Abby."

"OK Tony. Thanks. Mike I need your ear for a minute."

"You got it Probie, anytime. What's up?"

"Look around. I see 36 troop, 3 NCO's and 2 visitors. I'm not counting the aircraft crew. I don't see any other troops, no other cargo than our own gear. What's the max allowable cargo capacity for a C130J?"

"Yeah, about 42,000lbs give or take I think." Mike leaned back into the seat. "An' about 92 troops with the cargo…or am I thinking' of the old C130H's?"

"Yeah, could be. Still a suspiciously low number of people on this plane don't ya think? They could'a sent us commercial."

Mike opened his eyes and looked around and then back to Gibbs.

"Ya think Probie?"

Tony did a double take at the phrase. He frowned and started to open his mouth and then shut it settling back.

"Pretty big waste of fuel, flight hours, wear and tear."

"Yup. Could say that. Wonder why?" Mike settled back and closed his eyes again.

"That's the big question isn't it" Gibbs said matter-of-factly and did the same.

Tony frowned more deeply and turned his mind to the elephant in the room. This 'mission' had been very cryptic from the beginning. Practically kidnapping three Marines, one retired, the other two in their retirement phases of their careers. Some tricked out, twisted government conspiracy? Some _necessary_ tricked out and twisted government conspiracy? There was only one reason Tony could think of to bring together all the elements he was seeing into one mission. Assassination squads.

Tony remained thoughtful and examined his shoes very carefully as he worried at his reasoning. He wished he had Ziva and Tim here to bounce it off of. He glanced over at Mercer and Saldano. Mercer was apparently resting just as Gibbs and Mike were. He wondered if they were all really asleep or just feigning it. Saldano was reading a Bible. The rest of the Marines were talking in quiet voices or doing things with their phones or reading. He wondered if they were as aware as he was of their real reason for being there.

Who were they supposed to assassinate? That was a whole different thought. He knew Gibbs had been on 'special assignments' before. It was in his dossier, which was effectively blacked out other than early training, updated training, specialty training. His generalized deployment orders for Panama, Columbia, Guatemala and every other hot spot Tony could think of at the time to check were blacked out as well. Especially given the fact that he wasn't supposed to be looking technically…

Always Gibbs was listed as a part of some other Marine battalion deployment in those areas. DiNozzo knew Gibbs had been in Black Ops for NCIS. But now he wondered if all of them had been for NCIS or just the Marines cropping up here and there. With another sigh Tony settled back and closed his eyes. He'd probably never know. Gibbs wasn't likely to break his oaths to tell him. He fell asleep with remarkable ease.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On arrival everyone went to IPAC (Installation Personnel Administration Center) to the Inbound Center Building. They were assigned to the Weapons and Field training Battalion. After checking in they headed to their assigned temporary quarters. Gibbs, Mercer, Saldano, Franks and Tony were assigned to the South Mesa Lodge. It was new facility and as they went into their assigned suite Mike succinctly put it: "Holy Shit". Mercer didn't seem impressed but with his wealthy lifestyle it was probably average for him. Gibbs also seemed oblivious regarding it all. Tony wrote that all off to Étienne's reappearance. He had noticed the difference in attitude when they were getting off the plane. Gibbs blue eyes were ice in color. His face carefully neutral he was aware of everything and everyone, and detached. Very, very detached. Tony was unhappy and worried.

Mike had headed down the hall to pick his room; Mercer was already on the phone. Gibbs had thrown his baggage onto the couch and was outside on the balcony talking to Abby. Tony shook his head and went to check out a room. At least both Étienne and Jethro were insanely in love with Abby. No worries there for that at least. The whole Étienne/Gibbs thing made his head spin backwards. Saldano walked by carrying glass of water, he looked dazed. Tony fell on his face and went to sleep without undressing.

In the morning Tony 'fell out' for chow without complaint. His eyes barely open, he partook of all the breakfast items offered in the chow line. There was a fruit and salad bar for those who didn't eat traditional breakfast foods. Tony filled 2 mugs of coffee and returned to the table. He sat down and stirred cream and sugar into it. Gibbs and Franks were eating; Mercer and Saldano followed Tony over. The Master Gunns all had 3 cups of coffee a piece. Everyone began to eat. Tony was pleasantly surprised. The food was good.

Tony grasped his coffee mug and took a deep mouthful. He nearly choked to death and forced a swallow. His eyes bugged as he managed not to spray everyone with coffee. He coughed hard enough that Gibbs whacked him on the back without pausing in scooping his oatmeal.

"Th….thanks Boss." He looked at the mug with suspicion. "Who told you guys this was coffee?"

"Welcome to the Marine Corps DiNozzo." Mercer said.

"Looks like coffee, smells like coffee, must be coffee… but isn't! This explains a lot about you Boss!" Tony continued to sniff cautiously.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't ruin't it with all the crap you put in there DiNozzo maybe it'd taste like coffee too!" Mike growled.

Mercer gestured at Tony with his fork and spoke loudly.

"Did y'all say the kid was in the Air Force Gibbs?"

"Yup." Gibbs began to put honey on his toast.

Heads began to turn as the story quickly went from table to table. Snickers and low voices followed.

"So, I guess that means ya'll had fancy lattes an' a barista an' all that right DiNozzo? They got a lot of trim to do there in the good ole USAF. Forgot the basics." Mercer said and stuffed his mouth with oatmeal.

"Yeah, I got a nephew in Colorado at the Air Force Academy. I visited about 3 months ago. Their cafeteria served everything except eggs and bacon. Said it wasn't healthy enough." Saldano chipped in and took a deep drink of his steaming coffee.

"That so…" Gibbs murmured and drank some of his coffee too.

Acutely aware that all three of the men had raised their voices for the benefit of teasing him with a crowd for support Tony stepped up.

"Well, now that I have been willfully and loudly denounced I feel I have to respond for the honor of the USAF, The Philadelphia and Baltimore Police Departments and The Ohio Buckeyes!"

Tony got up and went back to the coffee maker and took not one but two of the earthenware mugs of black coffee. Even the mess hall workers were watching now. Tony went back to the table and turned to the Marines watching him with interest. He held the mugs up in the air.

"Hey! No support at all? Not even polite applause?"

In answer the Marines whistled and stomped in rhythmic support. Tony held one with his hand and put the other on the table. He made appropriate faces and began to drink. He drank steadily and Gibbs watched waiting for steam to come out of his ears or unconsciousness, whichever came first. The entire mess hall was chanting "Drink, drink,drink !"

He finished the first cup, pretended to stagger then pumping his arm he drank the second. The place went wild with applause! He held a cup in both hands and did a little Rocky dance of victory and then bowed deeply in all three directions and spun around and bowed in the direction of the mess hall workers. He then gestured broadly for everyone to applaud for the workers too.

"Thank you! Thank you all! You're just too wonderful…Thank you all…Thank…"

Tony found himself spun around and dragged back down into his chair. Somebody began to sing "Off we go into the wild blue yonder…" Tony would have got up again, but he had a strong hand on each shoulder from Gibbs and Franks.

"Not fair Boss, I have fans… I may have discovered a whole new line of work, USO tours, and stand up shows on my days off…."

"Not likely DiNozzo." Gibbs growled.

"I can't feel my mouth Boss. Is it still there? It's numb!"

A growl was his only response. No one bothered to look up. Tony sighed with exaggeration but smiled to himself. It had gone well. He had seen the smiles on the three Gunny's faces.

The week of prep work and maneuvers for their deployment went by entirely too fast. On the last afternoon Gibbs and the others had spent a half day with a last briefing and received their final orders. They all went to the beach in the afternoon after lunch. Saldano had his family with him. His oldest daughter and his sons had taken the day off to be with their Dad and brought their children. The others enjoyed interacting with his children and grandchildren.

Tony returned from the water with Gibbs and they dropped down to their beach blanket. Gibbs was silent as they relaxed in the warm sun. Tony waited until they had both dried off a bit to speak his heart. Mercer and Mike were out in the water playing King of the Mountain with two of Saldano's grandchildren on their shoulders.

"Boss." Tony said having pushed up onto his elbows.

"Yeah DiNozzo." Gibbs was on his back with his eyes closed.

"Boss can I talk with you seriously?"

Gibbs rolled onto his side and lifted up onto his left arm.

"Sure Tony."

Tony gathered his thoughts and then spoke his heart.

"Boss I don't want you to worry about Abby and Jackson while you're gone. We've already worked it out so that somebody's going to be there with them every night. We're going to keep them safe. I promise you Boss. I really mean it.

The only thing I want you to concentrate on is coming home to your family and I do mean all of us. I don't want you going without me at your six. It's driving me crazy! Please. just come home."

Gibbs sat there looking at the earnest face of his friend. As usual the words were tangled on his tongue but he tried.

"Not as worried as I'd be if you all weren't going to be there. You **are** at my six DiNozzo. I'm giving you my family to guard. I don't have anything else to worry about. I'm giving you my heart and soul. I wouldn't give entrust 'em to anyone else. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

He reached and embraced the younger man. Tony had to wipe his face before he sat back up.

"We'll get it done Boss."

"I know Tony."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tony was up at 0300 with everyone else. The group of Marines in the mess hall was quiet and introspective. Discipline got everyone through breakfast and assembly afterward. Tony and Mike stood close by while Gibbs put his duffle and pack on the pallet.

Now Tony stood in the cool light bathed runway watching his best friend/mentor/father getting his men ready to leave. He was feeling numb and was willing to bet that this was going to last until the plane moved out of sight. Gibbs returned to them and stood quietly gazing at Tony. Tony hesitated for a few seconds then stepped forward and enveloped Gibbs in a tight hug. He kissed the older man's neck and was surprised and delighted to receive one back.

Gibbs patted Tony on the back and stepped back. Tony stepped back also and shoved his hands in his pockets. The two men maintained eye contact for a long moment. Tony said "Right. Got your six Boss." Gibbs gave him a firm nod.

Mike stepped forward then and the two Marines embraced firmly. Mike stepped back and said "Semper Fi Probie." Again Gibbs nodded and gave him a soft "Oohrah". He turned swiftly then and went toward the loading Marines. Tony watched noting the slight limp from his left leg Gibbs had always had since Tony met him. He was the last to disappear into the back of the C130 he paused for just second looking down at his feet then lifted his chin and strode up the ramp. Mike nudged Tony and they moved back to the gate as the plane made ready to leave. They stood in mute witness as the plane headed out onto the runway and taxied out to its run point. After a long wait they heard the roar of the accelerating plane approaching. It rushed into the dark rising like a dark rising monster toward its destination. Tony and Mike stood watching until the running lights disappeared. Mike turned away but Tony stood for several minutes staring. The numbness was leaking away. He finally turned and joined Mike in the car.

"Franks, d'you know how Gibbs got his left leg injured? He's got some bad scars across that knee and thigh. He limps."

"No kiddin' DiNozzo. I'll be double damned! I ain't never noticed."

Tony gave him an angry look. "Never mind."

Mike was silent for a mile or so. Then shaking his head he said "Shit."

"He got himself blown up in Kuwait DiNozzo. Didn't get home in time for his girls. He had 3 surgeries on that leg. Doctors could only do so much with what they got left. He may limp but he can run. He'll do."

Tony sighed. "He's in a lot of danger isn't he Franks."

"Yup."

"Where the fuck are they sending him? You think he's gonna be alright?"

Mike shot a glance over at DiNozzo. "You want truth or a comforting lie?"

Tony swiped his face with his hand and sighed. "Never mind."

"He knows how to take care of himself DiNozzo. He plans on coming back, he's got a lot of things to come home to. That's always a good thing. We just have to wait for him to do it. One day at a time."

"Thanks Mike." Tony looked at the older man.

"I'm just sayin'." Mike said and nodded.

"You love him too don't you."

"We're best friends and he's my boy. That's enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Abby had done exactly what Jethro had asked her to do. She had kept up good spirits while talking to Jethro every time he called. This morning she was waiting with Jackson for his Gampa Mic and Unca Tony to get off the plane. She had known when Jethro took off, she had felt him acutely for a long moment then the touch narrowed down to simple contact. He shielded from her. She knew they would be more open with each other once things settled down. Jackson let out a yell of pleasure and demanded to be put down. Looking up Abby saw Mike's lanky form and Tony's taller one coming out of the ramp. She let Jackson run to them screeching their names. Both men came forward and Mike dropped his bag and swept the boy up in his arms. Tony stood smiling and took his turn as Abby came forward into Mike's arms.

"He's off OK. Did they let you both stay with him?" Her green eyes were serious as she looked into Mike's tired brown ones.

"Yeah Baby girl. We stayed until the wing lights disappeared. Now we all start countin' down."

Abby put her arms around Mike's neck and held on.

"It's just so hard Mike. I don't know how I'm gonna take this…how I'm gonna do this…"

"We'll all help you Honey. Promise." He kissed her hair.

Tony moved over and wrapped an arm around Abby. Jackson was chattering about a toy truck Tony had brought him. Everyone was tired.

"I got some casserole in the oven at home…" she offered.

"I'll take it." Tony said. "I'm with you guys tonight then we start the rotation."

"I'm gonna head home to my girls Honey. Need some shut eye."

"I understand Mike. I'm so grateful you both went with him."

"Not an option. Brothers support brothers. I'll be there whenever he needs me and visa versa."

There was little conversation as they headed to Alexandria. Abby swung by Mike's house first. The girls were out on the front stoop waiting. Amira came running into her Grandfathers arms. Mike turned and gave Abby a kiss then headed toward Leila. She raised a hand to Abby and Tony and followed Mike inside.

At home Abby took Jackson out of his car seat and followed him to the front door. Tony followed behind. He headed to the guest room downstairs and threw his bag on the bed.

"I'm gonna grab a shower Abb's, OK?"

"Sure Tony. Be ready when you come out."

Tony was feeling very tired and not really hungry but he went to the table.

"You like gween beans castawole Unca Tony?" Jackson was sitting on his booster seat.

"Well I do little man, I do. How 'bout you?" He handed his plate to Abby with a tired smile.

"Yup. Dahdee likes megitables."

"Does he now?" Tony said with a smile.

"Yup. He says if he has ta eat'em I do too."

Tony's eyes got big and he nearly choked on the ice water he was drinking. Abby gave him a quick grin and sat down. Tony made as much conversation as he ever had. He gave Abby word pictures of every conversation, every expression, every topic he and Gibbs had talked about. The only ones he kept to himself were the the private talk on the beach and their last embrace.

Abby didn't eat too much. Jackson did well. His father's absence hadn't affected him yet. He was used to his 'Dahdee' not being home when he went to bed or got up sometimes. He and Jethro were absorbed in each other when he was home.

After lunch Tony begged off to Abby and went to bed. She took some coffee and went out on the back deck to watch Jackson play in his sand box with the truck.

She instinctively reached for her mate. She felt Jethro respond. He was still in route. She got an image of desert, heat and a sense of memories, not good ones.

She hastened to send him a picture of Jackson and Tony at lunch, then one of Jack playing with the truck in the sandbox. His answer was one of pleasure and lingering love and tenderness. She suddenly heard a voice as clearly as if it was in the room with them. "Master Guns, can I talk to you?" She felt his reluctance and a surge of love then the touch began to fade. As she sent it back she felt his gratitude. Then she began to cry.

**Chapter 13**

"Whad'ya need Ford?" Gibbs said calmly. He fought down wanting to reach for Abby again.

"Master Guns, I'm wondering about being able to perform in combat. I came in through the reserves and then went active duty. I was on some deployments. None of them had combat though. I mean I know I'm capable, but I just don't know how it's gonna be, ya know?"

"Ford, you're gonna be OK. You had the ability to focus through every distraction we threw at you. The pressure of combat only sharpens that focus when you're good. You're good."

"I appreciate that Master Guns. But can you describe it?"

"It's different for everybody Ford. It's good that you're questioning yourself. If you weren't worried then I'd know you were gonna be in trouble."

Ford lowered his head and slowly nodded. "Kind'a personal right?"

"Right."

"Is there anything I can do Sir?"

"Just remember you're a trained Marine and now a Marine Sniper. You're good or you wouldn't have been selected for this mission. That's true for all of you. You believe that right?"

"Yes Master Guns. I believe it but you're gonna be there too. I believe in you and your experience. You were out here before."

Gibbs turned his face away for a moment and closed his eyes. He turned back schooling his face to show no emotion.

"Put your faith in yourself and your weapon Ford. Keep it clean and closer than your skin. I'll do the best I can for you, for all of you. But even good intentions don't prevent mistakes."

"I understand Master Guns. Thanks for talking to me. I feel better."

"You're welcome Ford."

Gibbs put his chin in his hand on the arm rest and tried hard not to think of the responsibility he faced. He was a lot older than when he was 'out here before'. He had survived a lot too since then.

It didn't help to avoid the thoughts. He reached to his pocket and opened it. His grandfather's hickory rosary came out into his fingers. Every bead had been whittled by hand. He had left his mother's beautiful crystal rosary at home with Abby. He had been without his faith for a long time. Abby had changed that. Closing his eyes he slid his hips down and rested his head against the back of the chair. A short while later he was asleep, the peace found with doing his prayers helping to turn his mind off.

Gibbs woke some four hours later and in the dimly lit interior of the plane some of the Marines were reading with book lights and E-readers and others were asleep. He looked over and saw Mercer reading in his Bible. Saldano was asleep. Mercer lifted his head when he saw Gibbs moving about. When Gibbs returned from the rest room facility Mercer got up and went to join him.

"Hey." Gibbs said looking up.

"Hey yourself." Mercer leaned back in the seat. He stared at the ceiling.

"What're we doing here Gibbs? Do y'all know?" He said in a sigh.

"What we have to." Gibbs murmured.

The steady growl of the engines caused a fine vibration in the air craft. It was a familiar sensation for the veteran Marines.

"I don't remember my fillings vibrating like this." Mercer complained.

Gibbs had his eyes closed, hands folded on his abdomen.

"When did your pucker factor get so low Mercer? You been whining' since Pendleton."

Mercer sighed. "I dunno Gibbs. I guess I'm just feeling old ya know?"

"No." This brought a chuckle from Mercer.

"Yeah I guess. You can't afford to be old with that little man of yours."

"Nope. Gives me a sense of purpose."

"I can see that. But I'm lookin' at these youngsters we're with. I find myself listening and knowin' who's gonna be divorced when we get back, who's got plans for college, who's all focused on their new shiny red car and even who's gonna be a future Harley rider. They're younger than my own boys."

He shifted and stretched long legs out in front of him.

"We ever that young Jethro?"

The wistfulness in Mercers voice had Gibbs looking over into his friend's face frowning.

"Yeah. We were. But we're still here. We're not dead yet and neither are they. Think you need some rack time before we land or you're gonna pass out on the tarmac and I'm not carryin' your lazy ass in 115' heat."

A chuckle. "Leave it to you Jethro to take it to basics."

"It's what I do. Shut up and sleep."

"OK. Later."

As he heard Mercer's breathing level out and become deeper he stared up at the ceiling and thought the same things.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The three friends were now at their FOB, Incirlik AFB in Turkey and were preparing to move into their jump off into Iraq under cover of darkness. Their final briefing was about to take place. Mercer stopped and looked up at the moon.

"Never did appreciate how clear the skies are here. Guess I won't start now."

He spit into the dust. Gibbs gave a short harsh laugh. Saldano said nothing. He had been increasingly silent since their arrival in Turkey.

"What y'all think we're gonna be asked to do Gibbs?" Mercer had stopped walking.

"We're gonna do what we're supposed to do…We're gonna kill someone or a bunch'a someone's." Gibbs turned around to face him.

"Yeah, the Corps kind'a limits you after your MOS doesn't it?"

"Well, we're way beyond MOS Mercer. Years even I believe." Gibbs said with a wry smile.

"I know Gibbs. And yet here we are. It's like a time warp. Except I ache in more places now than I did then, and my head keeps runnin' on. I liked it better when I just functioned on automatic."

"Well we can't go back but we can go forward. It's all we can do."

"I want to get this over with. Can we get going?" Saldano had paused too.

Both of the other men turned and joined him. They entered command quarters and waited for acknowledgement. They stood silent in at ease position. After about 5 minutes the door opened and a deep bass voice called.

"Enter!"

They didn't spare each other a glance as they removed their field caps and walked in to stand at attention in front of a table and a seated Marine Corps Major named Demmings.

"Master Gunnery Sergeants Gibbs, Mercer and Saldano reporting as ordered Sir." Gibbs said.

The man behind the table gazed at the three men before him. Intelligent gray eyes looked carefully at each of them. Gibbs kept his eyes focused at an imaginary spot on the wall about 12 inches above the Majors head. His mind was carefully blank. He had stood in countless other rooms, tents, and offices looking at countless other walls, skies, horizons. Ingrained values and training simply took over and his body responded appropriately.

"At ease gentlemen and welcome. Please have a seat."

He gestured at the chairs placed next to the table. The three men moved forward and sat after the Major did so. There were three red folders on the table in front of them.

"These folders are not to leave this room. The contents are to be committed to memory and secure memory storage devices only. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." came three quiet responses.

The Major rose and left the room. The three men remaining hesitated only a moment and then ripped open their folders. The Warning order listed within was both expected and unexpected. The BAMCIS broke the mission down and left very little to the imagination. The expectation was that the three Master Guns would implement the instructions within 24 hrs. Their fragmentation orders for their men were being completed even as they looked at theirs.

Mercer stood and pulled out the maps that were readied on the other table. The light was bright and a large lens magnifier was present. The men were silent as they began to locate target areas.

"Flight leaves at 0400. From here we head to Van,Yuksekova and Semdini. Place looks like a hole in the wall." Mercer drawled.

"Well, we've hid in plenty of dust, sp'ose a hole is better than that."

"Where's this asshole's compound located?"

Well, after we get to Van it's all over land to Yuksekovari and then on to Semdini. The encampment is supposed to be 30 klicks beyond that into Iraq due southeast toward Iran."

"What kind'a rides we got Gibbs?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to be careful not to wander too far from our target." Saldano said thoughtfully.

"Usual Marine equipment spec's." Gibbs said in a growl.

"In other words improvise. I have no real plans to spend what little time I have left in Iran." Mercer growled. "I got plans that include wine, women and music."

"I don't want to know the specifics of that Mercer." Saldano said.

"What about this pass here? Could be a shorter way to that target area." Gibbs said. All three men bent to their task.

It was 0230 hrs when they got ready to leave, maps in question loaded to PDA's. Green folders also loaded.

"This stinks." Mercer growled. "Splitting us up is not good strategy."

"Well, I get the idea of a three pronged attack. Better chance of success. But our rendevous is on us. They didn't even bother to target it. That can make a Marine a little nervous." Saldano said thoughtfully.

"Ya think?" Gibbs growled. He was upset.

"We need to talk strategy amongst ourselves. Satellite phones break too." Mercer said quietly.

"I'm not trusting it. We need to use our travel time to look at alternatives. I don't think they plan on us getting out." Saldano muttered.

"I agree Saldano. We gotta work the border crossing out on our own. There's got to be more to this than they're telling us. More than some rogue rebel war lord. This guy's got ties to the country's dictator. It stinks of CIA, the whole damn plan." Gibbs was thinking hard now, looking at angles.

The three men left and headed back to the barracks where their men waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had decided on a joint briefing. All 36 men were waiting and fell silent instantly as their Sgt's entered. Mercer stepped up to the center of the table set up in front of the room. Gibbs handed out file copies with maps and mission orders to each table of 4 men. They had automatically sat in their fire team groupings.

The briefing went on for 40 minutes. The BAMCIS orders were given and then the squads went over terrain and other maps. A tentative extraction point had been given in their orders. None of the men were satisfied with this end of the plan.

"We'll look for the alternate sites for rendezvous and extraction points on board.

Get your gear. Load time is 0345." Gibbs said.

His face was expressionless, his eyes a cold blue. It was obvious his focus was internal and preoccupied. He remained silent as did the others as they returned to their quarters. Alone at last he closed the door and stretched out on the bed eyes closed. He reached for her; it was what he needed to do with every fiber of his being. She was his anchor and he needed her reassurance and love. His fists clenched in the spread below him. Her touch was imediate and filled his mind and body. The question was always the same. He smiled and answered her in the affirmative...he was 'Fine'.


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

The sun began to rise in the sky. Everyone was silent and ready, motionless and alert. Couer and Peters had shared a piece of gum before digging in. Everyone was checking their watches as the clock crept toward 0500. Gibbs lay motionless watching the compound walls through his scope. At exactly 0500 he saw a figure in shadow slipping over the western wall. He murmured into his throat mike.

"We're a go." An uneasy feeling was tight in Gibbs gut.

The sounds of bolts sliding back was the only response. At exactly 0510 another group of shadowy figures were seen making their way through a portico on the eastern gate. No one could help it, they strained their ears trying to hear something even though it would mean things weren't going well. If the plan went as discussed the noise would start at about 0520.

At 0521 there was an explosion that lit up the predawn darkness on the western wall. It was unexpected and Gibbs gut sent a shaft of pain straight through him. A series of secondary explosions lit up the night again and there were screams and shouting. The fire fight then began furiously. There were some guns that were familiar to the hidden Americans, others sounded like AK47's and Gibbs recognized some Israeli and German weapons fire. Screams and another fire fight could be heard to begin on the Eastern side of the compound. What startled them anew was a louder heavier weapons discharge.

"Shit!" came from Peters. "That's a 50 cal. A Bushmaster."

"Jesus, sweet Jesus." murmured Edwards.

"We need to do something." Maxwell said voice tense.

"Hold your place. Get ready, there's an engine coming our way." Gibbs said in a flat voice.

The Southern gate began to move aside. The grating of the gate was inaudible amongst all the noises of the firefight. Gibbs team racked up their weapons and got ready. The Hummer charging through the gate had tinted windows. The gunfire that erupted from the team was spaced and ferociously accurate. The windows disappeared in concentrated fire from the two groups.

The drivers head exploded and the truck veered toward the ditch at the edge of the road. Automatic fire came from the passenger side of the vehicle. A figure was seen trying to scramble out of the right side passenger rear door. Without hesitation Ford's sniper rifle cracked and the figure was seen tumbling down into the ditch.

"Rubin, Zane, Rivera. Get us confirmation."

"Yes Master Guns."

Rubin moved swiftly down onto the road followed by the others. His squad mates watched for threat. Their fire staggered at times as troops occasionally sought to sneak out the crashed gate. Staccato chatter from the men of Mercers squad could be heard at intervals. Gibbs gut was churning as he heard nothing form Saldano and his men. Rubin moved cautiously up to the wrecked Hummer. Rivera looked into the rear window gun first.

"Dead times 3." He said quietly and moved around the rear of the vehicle.

Rubin made his way around the front and saw a man lying face down in the ditch, one leg stretched up onto the open door. Zane was behind him gun pointed. Rubin reached out with his right foot and pushed the fallen man over onto his back. The result was instantaneous and almost inevitable. The pistol fired twice before Rivera's M4A1 fired three times.

Rivera was screaming as he flung himself across the man's now dead body to those of his comrades. Gibbs responded instantly to the pistol shots.

"Ford, Franklin, Gary, Edwards, Couer stay on the hill, watch our six. Peters, Trudeau, Maxwell with me."

Gibbs and his men ran quickly across to Rivera's position. Seymour Rubin lay flat on his back. The bullet was square between his eyes which were wide open. Zane had taken a bullet in his throat and bled out within seconds. Rivera was on his knees, tears running down his face. Gibbs moved around them and over to the dead insurgent. Grabbing the man's head he held him up and compared him to the photos on his PDA.

"Shit. It ain't him is it Gunny?" Peters said his voice choked and low. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Al-Zhari's second in command Beizhou."

Gibbs stood head down staring. His gut was still throbbing, he lifted his head. The sounds of the fight were coming back in their direction and multiple explosions of mortar fire could be heard. He touched his throat mike urgently.

"Charlie One to Alpha One."

"Alpha One over!" came a loud breathless shout.

"Charlie One - vehicle with second target eliminated. Target one?"

"Target One still active and jumping. Moving to central plaza. Full advance to the rear Gunny! Would appreciate some assist!"

"Roger that. Baker One copy?"

"No Baker copy Charlie One."

"Wha…What?"

"Baker One eliminated. Copy that?"

"R..Roger. On the way moving west."

"Northern plaza edge by the minaret. We're gonna make it work."

"Mercer, wait for us!

Mercer sounded like he was breathing hard. Gunfire could be heard, slightly muffled as if by a wall.

"Situation is a bit time sensitive here Gibbs. Tryin' to meet a schedule y'all know. That lil' sneaky bastard Saldano did just what he was s'posed to do. He herded Al-Zhari. He'll be heading this way, it's the only way left outta town. If I miss this motherfucker y'all need to kill 'im. Promise me that Gibbs. And y'all get on home to that fine li'l woman and baby boy. Make 'em pay for us ol' buddy. Make 'em pay! All those Washington mother's knew exactly what was gonna happen to us. I surely do hate bein' fucked and not kissed first. Gotta go, Mercer out."

Gibbs made a strangled sound and ordered all of his men to head double time toward the wall portico. He took the point and they all ran like hell. For some reason no one seemed to see them enter the towns perimeter. For a good 3-4 minutes they moved as cautiously and rapidly as they could towards the center of town door by door, alley by alley. The minaret was always in view above them but blocked by a warren of hovels and shacks made of clay bricks, metal and reeds, even cardboard. A few times people were found crouched and hiding as they cleared their way forward.

Finally the plaza was in view and they were spotted by the enemy. A withering fire kept them in the alley. Gibbs divided his men and sent the other team down the crooked alley to their left with orders to circle around and engage the enemy. The com unit crackled with Mercer's men calling to one another. They were trying to keep the enemy away from the minaret. Gibbs listened closely to the action even as he and his men moved closer inch by inch.

A mortar explosion brought a wall down over Gibbs and Trudeau. Frantic hands dug through the rubble and the two men came out coughing. Gibbs forced his aching knees under him and jumped up. He grabbed Trudeau's shoulder and nodded at him, eye brow raised in question. Trudeau nodded back and stood up swiping at his nose. Once again Gibbs and his men fought to move forward.

The Americans could be heard giving and receiving sit reps, calling for help, ammo. Mercer's voice could be heard giving orders, encouragement. Both Master Guns talked with their men and not each other. Suddenly Mercer's voice was heard shouting above the chatter.

"Here he comes Boys! Get ready. Gibbs! Get my boys home!"

From where he and his men were positioned Gibbs saw an open troop truck bristling with armed insurgents closely followed by another Humvee making its way into the plaza. Gibbs began to attempt a line up on the Humvee. Steadying his sniper rifle on the window ledge of a half crumpled hovel he forced himself to go to the silent empty place inside his head where his kill shots came from. Screams of defiant and injured men, gunfire, roaring motors could be heard, all went to nothing as his focus intensified.

The moment was almost… almost… Before Gibbs could press the trigger the loud and deadly CRACK of a sniper was heard. The truck suddenly veered and came charging out of control toward the central fountain outside the minaret with accelerated speed. The drivers foot heavy on the gas in death. Men were diving out of it most of them to land unmoving on the ground as Gibbs and Mercer's remaining men fired on the falling men. It took out the fountain and rolled on its side and into the base of the minaret. It tilted at a disastrous angle.

A second crack from the minaret exploded the rear window on the passenger side of the Humvee and a third crack from Gibbs and a fifth from Ford sent the Humvee careening into the truck. The two vehicles collided fiercely, the Humvee literally impaling itself into the back of the truck. The twisting truck flew into the air and landed upside down and in the base of the minaret. An explosion from the two gas tanks only seconds later sent a concussive wave through the plaza, leveling buildings and knocking Gibbs and his Marines into the dirt.

As Gibbs found his senses he stood up from the rubble covering him and shook himself. He bent and gave Trudeau a hand to stand. Even as they turned they heard men screaming; looking for squad mates and then for their Gunny. Looking over Gibbs froze, the minaret was gone. Only dust and shattered bricks remained.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sun began to rise in the sky. Everyone was silent and ready, motionless and alert. Couer and Peters had shared a piece of gum before digging in. Everyone was checking their watches as the clock crept toward 0500. Gibbs lay motionless watching the compound walls through his scope. At exactly 0500 he saw a figure in shadow slipping over the western wall. He murmured into his throat mike.

"We're a go." An uneasy feeling was tight in Gibbs gut.

The sounds of bolts sliding back was the only response. At exactly 0510 another group of shadowy figures were seen making their way through a portico on the eastern gate. No one could help it, they strained their ears trying to hear something even though it would mean things weren't going well. If the plan went as discussed the noise would start at about 0520.

At 0521 there was an explosion that lit up the predawn darkness on the western wall. It was unexpected and Gibbs gut sent a shaft of pain straight through him. A series of secondary explosions lit up the night again and there were screams and shouting. The fire fight then began furiously. There were some guns that were familiar to the hidden Americans, others sounded like AK47's and Gibbs recognized some Israeli and German weapons fire. Screams and another fire fight could be heard to begin on the Eastern side of the compound. What startled them anew was a louder heavier weapons discharge.

"Shit!" came from Peters. "That's a 50 cal. A Bushmaster."

"Jesus, sweet Jesus." murmured Edwards.

"We need to do something." Maxwell said voice tense.

"Hold your place. Get ready, there's an engine coming our way." Gibbs said in a flat voice.

The Southern gate began to move aside. The grating of the gate was inaudible amongst all the noises of the firefight. Gibbs team racked up their weapons and got ready. The Hummer charging through the gate had tinted windows. The gunfire that erupted from the team was spaced and ferociously accurate. The windows disappeared in concentrated fire from the two groups.

The drivers head exploded and the truck veered toward the ditch at the edge of the road. Automatic fire came from the passenger side of the vehicle. A figure was seen trying to scramble out of the right side passenger rear door. Without hesitation Ford's sniper rifle cracked and the figure was seen tumbling down into the ditch.

"Rubin, Zane, Rivera. Get us confirmation."

"Yes Master Guns."

Rubin moved swiftly down onto the road followed by the others. His squad mates watched for threat. Their fire staggered at times as troops occasionally sought to sneak out the crashed gate. Staccato chatter from the men of Mercers squad could be heard at intervals. Gibbs gut was churning as he heard nothing form Saldano and his men. Rubin moved cautiously up to the wrecked Hummer. Rivera looked into the rear window gun first.

"Dead times 3." He said quietly and moved around the rear of the vehicle.

Rubin made his way around the front and saw a man lying face down in the ditch, one leg stretched up onto the open door. Zane was behind him gun pointed. Rubin reached out with his right foot and pushed the fallen man over onto his back. The result was instantaneous and almost inevitable. The pistol fired twice before Rivera's M4A1 fired three times.

Rivera was screaming as he flung himself across the man's now dead body to those of his comrades. Gibbs responded instantly to the pistol shots.

"Ford, Franklin, Gary, Edwards, Couer stay on the hill, watch our six. Peters, Trudeau, Maxwell with me."

Gibbs and his men ran quickly across to Rivera's position. Seymour Rubin lay flat on his back. The bullet was square between his eyes which were wide open. Zane had taken a bullet in his throat and bled out within seconds. Rivera was on his knees, tears running down his face. Gibbs moved around them and over to the dead insurgent. Grabbing the man's head he held him up and compared him to the photos on his PDA.

"Shit. It ain't him is it Gunny?" Peters said his voice choked and low. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Al-Zhari's second in command Beizhou."

Gibbs stood head down staring. His gut was still throbbing, he lifted his head. The sounds of the fight were coming back in their direction and multiple explosions of mortar fire could be heard. He touched his throat mike urgently.

"Charlie One to Alpha One."

"Alpha One over!" came a loud breathless shout.

"Charlie One - vehicle with second target eliminated. Target one?"

"Target One still active and jumping. Moving to central plaza. Full advance to the rear Gunny! Would appreciate some assist!"

"Roger that. Baker One copy?"

"No Baker copy Charlie One."

"Wha…What?"

"Baker One eliminated. Copy that?"

"R..Roger. On the way moving west."

"Northern plaza edge by the minaret. We're gonna make it work."

"Mercer, wait for us!

Mercer sounded like he was breathing hard. Gunfire could be heard, slightly muffled as if by a wall.

"Situation is a bit time sensitive here Gibbs. Tryin' to meet a schedule y'all know. That lil' sneaky bastard Saldano did just what he was s'posed to do. He herded Al-Zhari. He'll be heading this way, it's the only way left outta town. If I miss this motherfucker y'all need to kill 'im. Promise me that Gibbs. And y'all get on home to that fine li'l woman and baby boy. Make 'em pay for us ol' buddy. Make 'em pay! All those Washington mother's knew exactly what was gonna happen to us. I surely do hate bein' fucked and not kissed first. Gotta go, Mercer out."

Gibbs made a strangled sound and ordered all of his men to head double time toward the wall portico. He took the point and they all ran like hell. For some reason no one seemed to see them enter the towns perimeter. For a good 3-4 minutes they moved as cautiously and rapidly as they could towards the center of town door by door, alley by alley. The minaret was always in view above them but blocked by a warren of hovels and shacks made of clay bricks, metal and reeds, even cardboard. A few times people were found crouched and hiding as they cleared their way forward.

Finally the plaza was in view and they were spotted by the enemy. A withering fire kept them in the alley. Gibbs divided his men and sent the other team down the crooked alley to their left with orders to circle around and engage the enemy. The com unit crackled with Mercer's men calling to one another. They were trying to keep the enemy away from the minaret. Gibbs listened closely to the action even as he and his men moved closer inch by inch.

A mortar explosion brought a wall down over Gibbs and Trudeau. Frantic hands dug through the rubble and the two men came out coughing. Gibbs forced his aching knees under him and jumped up. He grabbed Trudeau's shoulder and nodded at him, eye brow raised in question. Trudeau nodded back and stood up swiping at his nose. Once again Gibbs and his men fought to move forward.

The Americans could be heard giving and receiving sit reps, calling for help, ammo. Mercer's voice could be heard giving orders, encouragement. Both Master Guns talked with their men and not each other. Suddenly Mercer's voice was heard shouting above the chatter.

"Here he comes Boys! Get ready. Gibbs! Get my boys home!"

From where he and his men were positioned Gibbs saw an open troop truck bristling with armed insurgents closely followed by another Humvee making its way into the plaza. Gibbs began to attempt a line up on the Humvee. Steadying his sniper rifle on the window ledge of a half crumpled hovel he forced himself to go to the silent empty place inside his head where his kill shots came from. Screams of defiant and injured men, gunfire, roaring motors could be heard, all went to nothing as his focus intensified.

The moment was almost… almost… Before Gibbs could press the trigger the loud and deadly CRACK of a sniper was heard. The truck suddenly veered and came charging out of control toward the central fountain outside the minaret with accelerated speed. The drivers foot heavy on the gas in death. Men were diving out of it most of them to land unmoving on the ground as Gibbs and Mercer's remaining men fired on the falling men. It took out the fountain and rolled on its side and into the base of the minaret. It tilted at a disastrous angle.

A second crack from the minaret exploded the rear window on the passenger side of the Humvee and a third crack from Gibbs and a fifth from Ford sent the Humvee careening into the truck. The two vehicles collided fiercely, the Humvee literally impaling itself into the back of the truck. The twisting truck flew into the air and landed upside down and in the base of the minaret. An explosion from the two gas tanks only seconds later sent a concussive wave through the plaza, leveling buildings and knocking Gibbs and his Marines into the dirt.

As Gibbs found his senses he stood up from the rubble covering him and shook himself. He bent and gave Trudeau a hand to stand. Even as they turned they heard men screaming; looking for squad mates and then for their Gunny. Looking over Gibbs froze, the minaret was gone. Only dust and shattered bricks remained.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gibbs stood staring. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Jim Mercer was gone. That Ricky Saldano was gone. As his hearing gradually returned it seemed like reality suddenly shifted and he slid back into the automatic role of Gunnery Sgt. Gibbs. The idea of his promotion had meant little to him anyway, this mind set he was familiar with. He looked about him with a cold practicality counting heads and looking to tally wounded.

Ford came running toward him. Gibbs turned to him.

"How many?"

"We lost 5 between the firefight and the explosion. Some of the guys made it all the way to the minaret trying to reach Mercers men. Peters has rounded up 4 survivors, they were behind the wall in the back of the plaza. Only good news is that we found 3 of Master Gun Saldano's men with them."

"Alright. How many wounded?"

"Other than bumps, scratches, 2 disabled. One is ours, Gary. Hit by shrapnel in his face and blinded left eye and right poorly in the right. The other one is Schlesser, one of Mercer's. He's got a through and through wound to the thigh. Not sure how bad it's gonna be."

"Got it. Let's get everybody together and get out of this camp. We don't have any friends here." He looked to his right and found Trudeau still on his six. "Trudeau, find us some transportation."

"Yes Sir Master Guns." Trudeau waved Couer to join him.

Gibbs watched as his men gathered all the survivors placing the wounded Schlesser on a drag sheet. Gary moved with one hand tight to the shoulder of Peters. Gibbs moved up to him immediately.

"Gary, you gonna be able to move double time?"

"Yes Master Guns. I'm good."

"Fine. Let's get outta here."

"Roger that Gunny!"

The Marines moved out with alacrity. 50 feet from the gates they heard the sound of a straining engine and took cover in the ditches on either side of the road. Ford climbed into the shelter of the ditched first Humvee and set his sniper rifle on the broken window ledge.

A beat up rattle trap of a dump truck came up to them and stopped. Gibbs motioned his men forward. The wounded were quickly loaded.

"Master Guns we're gonna need more gas, I got cans we can fill." Couer said hopping down to Gibbs from the back of the truck.

"Well I don't see a Sunoco around this plaza. We need to leave now!"

"Yes Sir! Trudeau saw some vehicles parked nearby, we're hoping we can siphon."

"Let's go! Everybody on the truck! Move out!"

"Yes Master Guns. We're gone!" Trudeau put the truck in gear and they pulled out of the plaza.

They moved in a low gear through the narrow side streets heading in an irregular circle toward the parked extra vehicles near the compound.

"I want every window, corner, and shadow covered NOW!" Gibbs shouted.

Too many possibilities for ambush, too many chances for error, too much… Gibbs grabbed a tight hold on his fraying control. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then rubbed them to hide his second of weakness. He tightened his shoulders which had been starting to tremble. Now was not the time.

A few moments later Trudeau pulled up to a line of about 15 jeeps, troop carriers and 2 more dump trucks. Parking by the first vehicle Trudeau stopped engine idling. Gibbs indicated 2 men for each can of gas.

"The rest of you pay attention to everything else. Get to it Marines! We need to get the fuck outta here!"

Using knives, one member of each team quickly cut hoses from beneath the standing vehicles to use to siphon the gas. Gibbs stood in the back of the truck with his M16 at the ready and his sniper rifle over his shoulder. Although he presented a target of opportunity he also wanted his men to be able to see him guarding them.

He trusted his own instincts to keep himself safe. He was aware of quick glances thrown his way by the men on the ground and in the truck bed.

Their opinions mattered in that they functioned better with leadership. Not that he gave their regard a thoughts worth of time. He did what he had always done, take care of his men. Do the job to the best of his ability. Now the job was to get these men home. He had to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Abby watched as Jackson ran with abandon across the park with Amira. They were chasing Uncle Tony who was carrying a Nerf football and pretending to quarterback his way in a slow zigzag around the grass.

"Catch 'im Jackie boy, you can help 'im 'Mira! Show 'im whose Boss!"

Mike chuckled in his husky raspy way. The children shrieked with laughter. Tony took a tumble roll while yelling for help as the children leapt upon him. Abby smiled. When Mike looked to her she took his hand and squeezed. Still chuckling he squeezed back.

Tony tickled and rolled about with the children for a few minutes. He jumped to his feet and scooped a child beneath each arm and jogged back to Abby and Mike. Letting them go he tossed the ball a few feet away. Jack and Amira ran after it.

"They'll wear you out those two!" He said with a grin at Abby.

"You bet!" she agreed and turned to watch them.

Tony cocked his head and frowned looking at her. She got up and moved toward the children. Tony looked over to Mike.

"What's going on here Mike?"

"I think she's got a real bad case of Marine blues. I don't have a cure for it until Probie gets back. Do you?" Mikes eyes remained on the little family.

"Nah." murmured Tony with a sigh. "Should I talk to her?"

"'Bout what exactly?" Mike put a toothpick in his mouth. He was making a real effort at not smoking since the girls had come into his life.

"Yeah… but I should try to help."

"Well, you gotta do what a good friend does. You can't make it go away, but you can listen. That's about it DiNozzo. Just listen."

"That what you do for Gibbs?"

"Yup. Whenever he asks and most times even when he doesn't."

"OK Mike. That's what I'll do. I'll listen." He smiled at Mike who pretended not to notice.

Abby came back tugging two smiling children by the hand.

"Hey guys! I got two really hungry kiddo's here. How 'bout I get us all some lunch at home?"

"I'll take 'em Honey. You walk home with DiNozzo. He's got some stuff to talk to you about."

Tony's mouth dropped open and he stood still in shock. Mike winked at him and held his hands out to the children.

"Come on little guy's. Let's head for home. Mom and Uncle Tony are comin' too."

Abby stood looking at Tony expectantly. He gave her a nervous smile.

"What's up Tony?"

"Well I thought maybe we could just talk, ya know?"

"OhhhhhKay… Is something wrong?"

Tony shook his head vigorously. "No! I mean… no, no. Nothing's wrong, with me I mean. What about you? I mean more than is obviously wrong; I mean not that anything's obvious other than Gibbs being gone, but if there was something wrong I want you to know I'm here… I mean not for everything but for the shoulder to cry on so to speak…"

Tony stopped walking and took his head in his hands and doubled over.

"Arrghhh…"

"Tony."

"I'm sorry Abb's. I mean really, really sorry. I'm not as good at this as Mike is with Gibbs. Jeesh…"

Abby put her hand on Tony's arm and squeezed. He looked up and Abby threw her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. Surprised he hugged her back.

"You did it great Tony. Thanks, thanks a lot. For everything."

She kissed his cheek and walked away. Tony watched her go and smiled sadly.

She looked so alone and so strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Abby rolled over in her sleep. She was napping while Jackson and Amira slept. Leila was planning on being home in time for dinner. Abby had made sandwiches for everyone before settling the children down for naps in Jackson's bedroom. She wasn't sleeping well at night and had learned to nap when Jack did.

Abby found herself looking up into a high hot sun. She could smell it… smell sand and heat. Suddenly she smelled more, gasoline, gunpowder, the scent of unwashed bodies and more, blood. She looked out over unchanging desert; she could feel the vibration of the truck beneath her feet. Suddenly she was above and looking down at him… her love, Jethro. He gazed back at her with bloodshot cerulean eyes. He smiled sadly.

"Jethro…baby! What is going on?" Somehow in this dream they could converse.

"Abby, Abb's. I love you Babe. I need you to believe that. I'm not going to be able to speak with you for a while."

"No! Jethro, why? What's going on?"

"They did exactly what we thought they would do. They screwed us over. I'm lookin' for a way out. A way home. I need you to believe that. I love you Abb's. You're my life, since before we even got together. I don't regret a single second. I can't talk while we go through this Babe. I need to focus; I need to know you're both OK. Is everyone helping you?"

"We're fine Honey. Please don't worry about us. Everybody's helping. Jack's so beautiful, you know that, you've seen. Every time we talk you can see. Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out for good. I just need to focus. I need to get home. I can't look in more than one place at a time. Can you try to understand?"

"Yes… I can try. I don't really but I'll try. For you. Because I love you with all I have. I'm nothing without you. You know that right?"

"I know Love. I'm gonna pull through. I will come home to you. Somehow, someway. I swear it."

Abby could feel him turning away, his concentration ebbing.

"I love you Jethro! I love you with everything I have. I love you!"

"I love you too Abb's."

And then he vanished and she was alone. With a gasp she sat up. She could feel Jethro was alive but it was a distant touch. She was certain he was alive but no more. There was no way through. Gibbs had shut her out before, at Shalamonte but this felt more permanent somehow. He was shielding too tightly. Later perhaps but not now. She would have to let him go, for now. Not forever, just for now.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18,**

Ibi Zan was hours behind them. They had been traveling throughout the rest of the day and now they were 3 hours into the night. Believing that speed was more important than secrecy at this point Gibbs had directed Trudeau to bring the old dump truck up to its top speed - dust be damned. Traveling as fast as possible on the dirt track they were following they had gradually begun to climb into the foot lands of the Zagros Mountains.

After a short stop for Gibbs to look with Trudeau, Peters and Coeur via flashlight they moved off the track to back into an even narrower draw as far as possible. The engine turned off and silence with immobility followed. Gibbs jumped down from the truck bed and moved toward the entry of their hiding place. After a long few moments Gibbs voice sounded, hoarse with fatigue.

"Alright. Get the tracks covered. Let's break out MRE'S and water. We need inventory and I want to know exactly who needs what. Let's go."

A scramble followed. Gibbs got back into the bed of the truck with a protest from his knees that robbed him of a breath. Men were unpacking around him in soft whispers. All of them aware of how sound would carry in the cool desert night.

Gibbs dropped to one knee by Schlesser and with his flashlight he did a quick assessment of the man's wound.

"How you doin' Marine?" he murmured. One of Schlesser's squad mates Baxter was supporting his shoulders.

"I'm doing Master Guns. I'll make it." The man was pale and with a fine cold sweat on his forehead.

"OK. Keep him drinking." Gibbs said with a glance up at Baxter.

"Yes Sir. I will."

With a nod Gibbs stood slowly and turned to the turned out kits of the other Marines. Ammunition was accounted for and divided. It turned out they were not as badly off as he would have thought. Apparently a lot of the men had the same instinct he did and gathered ammo from fallen comrades. Food was pretty much equal all the way around. Water was carefully divided with extra ration for Schlesser and Gary due to their blood loss.

Gibbs assigned first watch and the men dropped to sleep in exhaustion. He lay back in fatigue but his thoughts continued to spin. It was normal to start to circle toward his family. He felt helpless and in love but otherwise put a stop to this line of thinking. Turning on his side he forced himself to rest. After a reverently murmured prayer for the souls of his friends and men he rolled over. He forced his mind toward rest, remembering the many times his team had envied him his Marine ability to sleep. It came with no ease tonight.

A cold breeze came down the wadi. It smelled of the enormity of the desert, a smell that was only pure when away from settlements. Even at night it smelled of the slowly ebbing heat. There was a slightly salty tang to it with a hint of spice. This smell had made him shake his head in wonder on the first night mission he'd had in Kuwait.

His mind slowly wound its way down into sleep. Like the men around him he slept with vigilance. In the way of warriors since time began for man, they slept without dreams and with senses on a hair trigger alert. The body could exist for a time in this way, but the mind would seek payment for loss of true rest eventually.

The fee was paid in PTSD. In nightmares, hallucinations, unjustified or over reaction to anger, loss of intimacy, loss of relationships, use of drugs, alcohol, loss of sanity. It had been called many things… recognized in every war. In the Civil War it was soldier's heart. In WW1 shell shock. In WW2 and Korea battle fatigue. In Vietnam it was stress hysteria. Those who survived it were filled with crushing memories. They dealt with them in many ways. Recognition of the problem had to come first. The solution came from within the warrior, or not.

Gibbs had had his own horrors. He had climbed out of them in his military career with the love and support of his beloved wife Shannon. In Desert Storm it had been hard to once more find himself at war but he had chosen to be a warrior. It was the loss of his support system that had brought his world crashing down.

By the time Abby and his team had come into his life he had found a reason to go on living thanks to Mike Franks. He coped with his own demons by allowing his hands to create beauty. His mind would become empty as the wood showed its true shape. It brought some peace to him. Tony liked to portray his boss as guzzling bourbon in his basement with a saw in his other hand. The truth was Gibbs rarely drank enough whiskey to even cloud his mind. Some evenings it was coffee in the cup. The bottle lasted weeks not days. He never slept more than three hours for years until Abby moved into his heart and arms.

As he rolled over again Gibbs wished he could taste it now. The burn on the tongue, the back of the throat all the way down. His thoughts finally slowed and passed into blackness from sheer exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Abby sat in the anteroom of Leon Vance's office. For once she was completely motionless her eyes glazed and focused at one particular rosette on the carpet. Leon's secretary Chloe shuffled papers nervously at her desk. She wasn't used to having people sit in her space.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to drink Mrs. Gibbs?"

"No… No thank you Chloe."

"He's not going to be out of the conference call for at least an hour. Are you sure you want to wait? I can have him call down for you when he's done?"

"No. I really need to talk to him. He's the only person who can make the call for me. I'll wait."

"Ooohh. Ok."

She returned to sorting her papers trying to hide her irritation. Abby sat motionless again and unaware of Chloe's irritation. Endlessly her thoughts recircled again and again to her 'conversation' with Jethro. The smells, the heat,

The look in Jethro's eyes…

Abby was suddenly aware of the opening of Leon's door. She rose to her feet and stood twisting her hands over, under, around. Again and again. Finally Leon stepped out. His dark eyes were very serious. The toothpick twitched once and he removed it.

"Ms. Scuitto." Leon looked at her and frowned.

"Director Vance. Could I please speak with you? It won't take long. I promise."

Abby held her hands out palms up to Leon. His eyes remained wary but he gestured her into his office.

"Chloe, hold my calls please."

"Yes Sir, I will."

Leon followed Abby inside and indicated she take a seat in front of his desk. Abby shook her head 'no' and stood wringing her hands again. Vance looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Scuitto. Abby. Please sit down and tell me how I can help you."

Abby looked up and into Vance's eyes. Suddenly she gave a small smile and sat.

"He spoke to you before he left, didn't he?"

Leon casually took a new toothpick out of his desk dispenser. He looked at it for just a moment and then nodded as he put it in his mouth and met her eyes.

"He did."

Abby smiled at him again and then her eyes began to fill with tears. She wiped her face in an abrupt gesture.

"Not now Abby. Not now. Director Vance, are you aware of my ability to 'touch' Jethro? I mean even when we're apart, we're not. Not really."

She looked anxiously at Leon. He remained quiet, maintaining eye contact with Abby. Then he shifted in his chair.

"Are you speaking of psychic abilities? In both of you?"

"Yes." She said nodding rapidly. "Yes, we do. I mean I can do other things, my whole life. But for now, for you, yes."

"I'm aware of abilities like that. I have always believed that the best agents have an intuition, an ability that helps them see clearer. See things not obvious to others."

"It's one of the powers that psychics call 'Clairvoyance'. French for clear view."

Leon nodded and gestured for her to continue..

"Sir, I need your help. I think Jethro needs your help. But I'm not sure you will help. I just don't know where else to go! "

"What do you need Abby? I'll tell you if I can do it or not."

"I need you to make a phone call. Maybe more than one, but to start with at least one."

Abby leaned forward and put her hands on the desk to look earnestly into Vance's eyes.


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Chapter 19**

Gibbs woke after about 3 hours. He rose knowing he was done with sleep. A bitter taste filled the back of his throat. He wasn't sure why their target was so important that over 21 men were dead and two seriously injured. He didn't minimize them. It was doubtful that they would survive a long extraction, infection and dehydration being what they were in 115 degree or more heat.

He stretched himself out slowly and with concentration to every joint. His knees protested the most followed by his lower back. It had been awhile since he had spent time on the ground. The second watch was up and moving to the assigned points. He drank some of his water and took the time to brush his teeth. The tightness in the pit of his stomach told him not to eat right now. He sat down on a rock and mixed some instant coffee in some of his water. He sipped it without tasting it, turning scenarios over and over in his head.

He moved off of his rock further under the overhanging ledge and fingered open his flashlight and a map. Although he had a PDA he preferred the old fashioned map he could see more clearly. Soldano had been comfortable with both, Mercer had insisted they each have both. Gibbs had said calmly that maps don't have batteries that died at crucial moments. He taught himself to be proficient with the PDA in training and had not used it since. It rode in his pack using the excuse it interfered with his wrist flexion. Mercer had just smiled.

Gibbs took his reading glasses out of his metal case. Looking at the map now he traced the hairsbreadth trail they had been following into the mountains. It divided about 20 miles ahead sliding gradually down into a small valley and village and riding along a ridge that seemed to lead back in the direction of Hakkari in a very round about fashion. It was a trip that would take days. The other 'goat trail' was more direct but it looked uncertain and broke in several places without marking at all.

Rocking back on his heels he ran fingers roughly through his high and tight hair. Damn it! The route through the village was a shorter length in appearance and there was the possibility of more fuel and supplies. Instead of days of rougher travel in more unreliable terrain, the route seemed to be marked more prominently and therefore might be better kept. They could make more speed.

His gut twisted and he felt a touch of vertigo and nausea. His shoulders straightened and his face lost its look of frustration, falling into a neutral expression. He was their Gunny. Good or bad, the decision was his and his alone. He pushed up to his feet and made his way over to check on the wounded. They would move out before dawn and head toward the village marked on the map.

**Earlier in Director Vance's office:**

"I want to ask you to call Sec/Nav."

Vance removed the toothpick and leaned forward elbows on the desk.

"Why Abby?"

"Because Gibbs is out of touch. Something very bad has happened. Gibbs, Mercer and Soldano felt they were being set up from the beginning Director Vance. They really believed this."

"What possible motive could Sec/Nav have to send in three teams of crack snipers, led by three of the very best the Marine Corps ever had in to a no win/no return situation?"

"I don't pretend to understand the motives behind all of this Director. I just know it's all gone wrong. Like completely sideways wrong and the people in charge don't care. Like 'so what/whatever' not caring. Gibbs is out there hanging on by his toenails."

"Well, Mercer and Soldano aren't without good minds and resources. You aren't saying Gibbs is in a hopeless position? Wouldn't the others come for him?"

"Well, they would. But they can't Sir. They're dead. A lot of the men too. I'm sure, I'm seriously sure Director. I need you to make them look for them. He's leading the survivors and they're running out of time. I can't prove any of this. But I know it. I feel it. With everything I have, I feel it. Please help… Please!"

Emerald eyes filled with tears then that slowly made their way down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and wept silently. It was the silence that moved him. He sat very still and reviewed all the little bits and pieces of information that came to him before Gibbs deployment. The end of a phone conversation he heard when entering the Sec/Nav's office. The knowing smirk when he had protested Gibb's being pulled out of NCIS's caseload.

"Don't worry about Gibbs making waves Leon. His attitude is really not relevant. If, I mean when he gets back I'm sure we'll see a change. Not to worry."

"He's not making waves Sir. I really need him!"

"There are other NCIS agents Leon. Use one of them. Get used to it, suck it up."

The smirk, it had infuriated him then. Now in retrospect it was chilling. He knew Gibbs had a weird hold over the Sec/Nav. Some kind of skeleton in the closet.

The man was not one to push such information. He remembered Gibbs refusal to use the CIA obtained information on Vance for his own use. It was a simple thing really. Gibbs had honor. Sec/Nav did not. Not in the world of the Code that Gibbs and Vance lived in. It followed then that Gibbs was in trouble and he had to help. The man had become a friend.

"I'll help. I have some people that owe me Abby. I'll make a start and call you later."

"Thank you Sir. Thank you so much!"

Abby burst into tears then and hugged herself fiercely. She instinctively 'reached' for her husband then, trying to send him reassurance that he was not forgotten and that help was coming his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

At 0400 Gibbs squad, now of 19, loaded up. The wounded seemed surprisingly stable. Gibbs took some heart from this. He rode in the back of the truck with his men. Twice as they pushed on in the darkness he felt the trembling start in his hands and shoulders. It was not a welcome sign. He had experienced it before, after coming home from Kuwait. The PTSD had almost overcome him for good, brought on by the loss of his support system and too many deaths over the years.

Forcing himself to steady, he began to say the rosary in his head over and over. After an unknown amount of time he felt his fears recede and his focus return. They ran as full out as the old truck could go. It was just before 1200 hrs that the truck made its way down into the small valley to the village of Vil Sibeh. Gibbs had his men on alert; even Schlesseer was given a pistol.

The truck inched its way into the village of about 10 homes and as people came to their doors the Marines remained watchful. Gibbs was disappointed to see the primitive state these people appeared to be living in. He smacked his fist on the roof.

"Trudeau, head for the village center. There should be a well there. We need to refill and load up. Couer, how's your Persian? We're still in Iraq."

"Yes Gunny." Trudeau guided the truck into the town center where there was indeed a well.

"I'm ready Gunnery Sgt." Couer said.

The men assigned to guard remained in the truck while others dropped down and gathered all the possible water containers to the edge of the tail gate. An older man with two younger ones following approached.

Gibbs bowed his head slightly in respect. Couer stepped forward and the older man spoke. He maintained eye contact with Gibbs while he spoke to Couer. Gibbs looked steadily back at the village elder his face neutral. The man tipped his head and queried.

"He wants to know if we are bringing bad people to his village." Couer said staying alert and watchful.

"I'm hoping not." Gibbs said simply.

The elder continued to gaze at him and then slowly nodded. He spoke briefly and gestured toward the well. The other men didn't look happy but deferred with nods.

"They said to feel free to use their well. They're not willing to share anything else because it could come back on them if we're followed." Couer said with a frown.

"Understood and thanks."

Gibbs nodded and bowed his head again. He turned and gestured his men forward. They moved with alacrity forming a line with two men lowering and raising the bucket. Every water bag was filled and treated when some children came out with empty 2 liter soda bottles. A little boy ran to Gibbs with 2 bottles and held them up. With a genuine smile he dropped to one knee and accepted them.

"Thanks." he said thinking of Jackson as he looked into the smiling dark eyes.

The little boy tucked his chin, turned and ran back into the doorway of one of the houses calling to his mother. Gibbs checked his watch and the sun. As he looked back across the small square he saw one of the young men approaching. His gaze turned cool and he turned his face into a polite and neutral mask. The younger man spoke and from his tone of voice Gibbs intuited it was a question. He shook his head. The man looked frustrated. He tried again this time in Arabic. Gibbs answered him.

"I understand you."

"So good." His face wreathed in a large smile, filling his dark eyes. "I am Inlal, youngest son of Talal Ab'sonat the Headman. You are?"

"Gibbs. USMC. Gunnery Sgt. We have a man with us who can speak Persian if you wish."

"It is unnecessary. Our speech is how to say, different but same in some ways. I am pleased to talk with you Gibbs. I am pleased to use what I learned in school before we moved. I will ask to say something to you with your permission?"

Gibbs nodded and gestured him to go on.

"Yes! 'Go Yankees!' I would like to go to America someday and see a game of your baseball. Enough. My father wishes you to go round the last home on your way out of the village. He has arranged some little help for you. He says to tell you he wishes it were more and he hopes Allah will bless you and bring you home safely to your family."

Inlal gestured to Gibbs wedding ring. Gibbs' had had his gloves off since his arrival in the village. He glanced down at it and smiled. Looking up his eyes were sincere and concerned for the young man. Inlal smiled at him.

"Thank you, for everything. Please tell your father we are grateful. I hope there are no problems because of your generosity."

"Gibbs, we do not believe in the rule of Sadam Hussien. He is not an honorable man and true believer in the way of Islam. Islam is a religion of Peace. We will fight for our homes and families just as you would.

But we believe in Peace. We will do what we have to do if they come. The hills are high and wide. Many, many hiding places. They can not harm us if they cannot find us. My father wishes to show you the way to a watering spot about 2 days travel from here. Less in your truck I should think."

"Well its an old truck, we hope so." Gibbs said with a wry smile.

Inlal bowed slightly and waited. Gibbs held out his hand and Inlal shook it beaming. They then walked toward the end house after Gibbs informed Trudeau to follow after finishing loading the water and men. The Headman Talal was waiting in the doorway of his house. He stepped out followed by a small group of men.

Inlal bowed again to his father and stepped back. He told his father Gibbs name. The dark man gave Gibbs a slight bow of recognition which Gibbs returned. The group of men remained in front of the house as Talal waved Gibbs around the house and over to a shack attached to an outhouse. Opening the door he gestured for Gibbs to look inside. Gibbs stepped over and looked. Within were at least 25 5 gallon cans of gasoline. His eyes widened and he turned back to Talal. The man's smile was almost hidden in his graying beard. He spoke and Inlal followed him almost word for word to Gibbs.

"We wish you to take this reserve for your use to reach your home. We are a small group of rebel warriors . We lived in the valley at one time. We fled here some 15 years ago in an effort to protect our wanted our young men for his army. He did not ask, he told us where they needed to appear for his service and expected it to occur. We did not allow that to happen. There are other families in the mountains and even in the will simply join them in the hills we know so well if they come. We will simply go back to what we have known. If they come they will leave with less men."

"I can understand your cause. Something similar led to my country becoming free from the English. Our young men were conscripted into the British army."

Gibbs then met the smaller mans smiling gaze forthrightly and with concern.

"If we take this your vehicles won't have gasoline! What will happen to your people if you have to flee?"

Talal gestured to a paddock nearby with about 10 horses mixed in with a small herd of sheep.

"Do not worry for us Sgt. We will be fine. You must follow this valley down until you reach the plateau. I will give you a map for shelter and water. It is a hard trip, but your people should be able to find you on the plateau. I would let you stay until darkness,but I suspect you have angered people in power, no?"

"Oh yes, you could say that." Gibbs said with a wry smile.

"Yes. Well, I have sent men to watch from the highland. You need to move on as we do. Goodbye Gunnery Sgt. Gibbs."

He bowed slightly and extended his hand. Gibbs gripped it firmly with both of his as the truck pulled up. Talal and his son turned without further words and left silently. Gibbs watched for just a moment and returned his attention to his men. Quickly the Marines poured as much fuel as they could into the trucks gas tank. The rest of the cans were put in the back of the truck. It cramped the men more than they had been but no one complained. The truck began its journey crawling out of the village in first gear. The silent people in the doorways moved out into the small plaza by the well and watched them leave. One little boy waved, the watching Marines waved back.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Leon Vance sat quietly after Abby left his office. He moved the toothpick from side to side in his mouth. With a deep sigh he leaned back and picked up the phone. Such a conversation required a face to face meeting not a phone call. He needed to be able to read Dec/Nav's tells and work them to his advantage. Being a competitive poker player in his free time for many years had given him a skill that had stood him in good stead at NCIS. If he found out Abby was right, what was the next step?

Leon called his secretary after about 15 minutes of intense thought.

"Chloe please place a phone call to Sec/Nav for me. I need to make an appointment to see him, the sooner the better."

"Yes Sir. Right away."

Vance turned to the files on his desk. Sometimes being able to compartmentalize

was a good thing. He didn't want to allow his anger to grow and disrupt his objective point of view for his appointment. As he paid attention to his other items of business he unconsciously sorted and rejected different approaches to his problem. The intercom sounded.

"Yes Chloe."

"I have an appointment for you in an hour Director."

"Thank you."

Well, that's that. Time coming up to beard the lion in his den. He would know if Abby's feelings were accurate or not. He had a bad feeling about this. He would lay good money Abby was as accurate in this as she was in all of her deliberations. Question was what did he do next if she _was _right? There was going to be hell to pay. That's what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Leon Vance walked into Sec/Nav's office an hour later with his brief case and an attitude of calm. Sec/Nav stood with a smile.

"Hello Leon. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Mr. Secretary. I just have a few questions for clarification purposes."

Leon spread his coat over the back of the extra chair in front of Sec/Nav's desk. He opened his brief case and took a cell phone out settling it on the desk edge. He then picked up a legal pad and his Cross pen.

"For this informative session I have Secretary of Defense Myers on the phone for confirmation. Sir…"

"Hello Donald. Leon has asked me some questions that require some very direct answers. Imagine this, I didn't have them! There is interest in why I don't farther up than my pay grade Donald. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. Understood. I'll do my best…"

"You'll do better than that Donald. There are special places in Hell for people like the ones Leon is describing. I plan on finding just the right spot to put them in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir. Crystal!"

"Good. Leon this is on the record officially from my end. Let's go, I have to give a briefing afterward to the President privately."

"Yes Sir." Leon settled himself in the chair crossed his legs and took the legal pad to hand. He hit record on his phone. "Mr. Secretary, the first question I have is why did you send a retired and two semi-retired Marines into the soveriegn state of Iraq without authorization and to their almost certain deaths?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Gibbs stood next to the truck as his men traded a new tired for a flat. Their position right now was totally exposed. He was so aware of it he felt strung out to the point of infinity. His eyes moved to the sky again and he pivoted slowly. His right hand reached to shift the strap to his M40 carry bag again. It was a habit and in this case a nervous one. His hand trembled slightly as he looked up to shift his Boonie hat back off of his head to look up the rock face to the Marine on watch there.

"Gunny! Got something."

"Franklin, what's up?"

"Tracking a dust cloud about maybe 6 klicks away. Pretty faint. Maybe more?"

"Alright. Close enough for horseshoes. Gotta move Marines, you done?"

"Last nut Gunny. Load 'er up!"

"Let's go. Wounded to the front!"

Schlesser and Gary had been under a ledge out of the sun. Schlesser was in and out of consciousness. Baxter was force feeding him water every time he roused. According to Baxter the bleeding had essentially stopped. This was both good and bad. Gibbs feared dehydration rather than clotting.

After they were placed the men quickly hung an improvised sun shade made of 2 tarps put together. Gary called out to Gibbs in a weak voice.

"Gunny… Gunny?"

Gibbs climbed up into the bed of the truck, Ford gripped his arm and pulled. It helped put less strain on Gibbs sore knees.

"Thanks Ford."

"My pleasure Gunny."

"Here Gary. I'm right here." He moved toward the wounded man and dropped to one knee beside him. Reaching out he caught the waving hand and gripped it tightly.

"Gunny, I'm feelin' right poorly. I wondered if you'd do me the honor of informin' my family yourself if I don't make it home?"

"Gary, I'm not good at that sort of thing. I'd much prefer to meet your family at my house for an old fashioned barbeque with my Dad's special sauce on the ribs."

A smile greeted his words and he murmured "I'd really like that one Gunny. My Ma would like it too. She makes a really mean sweet tater pie."

"I really like pie. My Abby makes an apple pie that melts in your mouth. I think you'd like it."

"I'm sure I would Gunny. Would be a privilege…. " his head nodded slowly to the left, a soft smile on his lips. Gibbs gave a soft moan and raised his hand to rub his face. Sweet Jesu, again. Another life snuffed out. And this was needless, needless! He didn't know what was coming, he only knew that somehow it had all started with the actions of his and Mercer and Saldano's teams of Marines. Something had begun and it was worth killing 27 Marines for. It had started with a lie in Washington DC and it would end here in the mountains of Iraq if those particular people had their way. He rose slowly and came out into the sun. He looked back up toward Franklin.

"Veered away to the North Gunny. But there's another one coming this way. Far out though."

"Ok. Come on down. We got some work to do."

45 minutes later the truck moved on leaving behind a stone cairn under the sheltering ledge. Grim faced Marines watched in all directions as they moved along the flats closest to the gradually steeper mountains. They came to a divide in the road. Gibbs studied the drawing and then jumped down moving toward the right hand fork. He studed the ground. A shout from Franklin and Roberts made him look up toward the top of the slope on the left.

"Tracks Gunny! Tires and camels. Also Roberts says he sees dust clouds roughly 4 klicks back."

Gibbs reached down and moved a finger through the tracks. They looked to be fairly recent. A mild wind had risen and the dirt was barely disturbed. He rose and moved up the slop to look at the tracks his men had found. They were old, partially filled in by fine sand. He climbed the rest of the way and joined Roberts who hand off the binoculars. The pursuit was coming fast, heedlessly in fact. Feeling assured the resistance would be weak.

"Let's go." he said in a low voice. Everybody loaded up in silence and made ready.

"Grab something and hang on!" Trudeau shouted.

He put the truck in low and they began to crawl up the slope. They reached the top and Trudeau shut down while some more fuel was put in the tank. Some of the men made their way back down the slope with ponchos and began to erase signs of their passage. The rest joined Gibbs at the narrow head of the trail.

"We got us some C4 and detonators Gunny." murmured Peters. Gibbs turned slowly to look at him.

"We do." he said flatly.

"Yessir we do. I grabbed it from that overturned troop carrier back in the square."

"When were ya goin' to let me know this Peters?" Gibbs stomach began to burn with nausea.

"Didn't need it 'til now. Lettin' you know now Gunny."

Gibbs made a fist so he wouldn't shoot Peters outright. He closed his eyes for a four count.

"Anythin' else I may need to know about Peters?" he growled.

"Nosir Gunny. Just that."

"OK. Let's get to work. We can use all the extra time we can get."

Working swiftly at their Gunny's direction a fine trip wire was laid across the sand and gravel. Covered it was invisible to the eye. There was enough explosive on both sides of the path to bring down enough of the hillside to occlude it. Everyone jumped back into the truck bed and hunkered down. Trudeau put it in gear and they made the rest of the climb.


	20. Chapter 20 FF

**A/N: ** Because I don't seem to make FF understand my form of numerical progression, I've decided on surrender (I am not a Marine) and will call this as _they_ will title it. So enjoy it all over again but different!

**Chapter 20 **

Gibbs waited until the truck was well underway and crossed the bed to Peters. He crooked a finger to the man and Peters stood up. The other Marines watched alertly but without comment. Gibbs suddenly lunged and grabbing Peters by the front of his uniform he spun him around and slammed him hard enough into the truck cab roof that Peters was breathless. He flung his hands and arms up on either side of his head making no attempt to strike back. He knew it would be suicide.

"OK! I need to make something clear to you Peters." Gibbs said in a deep growl. "You obviously didn't understand me the last time. Sometimes if you're too polite to assholes they don't understand ya. Let me put it this way for ya. If you leave me hangin' again, put this team in possible risk again, I will kill you. If you keep a secret that gets one of these men killed I will kill you. If I suspect, even in the slightest, that you are not functioning as a full and involved member of this squad I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master Gunnery Sgt!"

"I said something to you Peters." he snarled. His hands still clenching Peters shirt he shook him so hard his head snapped back and forth. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he roared. His face inches from Peters, his rage clear in his eyes and face.

"YES Master Guns! Crystal!" Peters gasped hands still raised.

Gibbs shook him once more like a terrier with a rat and let go. He moved back to his original position on the other side of the truck. He fought to keep his face expressionless and gripped the side of the truck fiercely. After a few moments he reached up to put his boonie back on. His hand shook so hard he couldn't relax his grip on the hat well.

His men left him alone for the next few miles. By the time Franklin came forward to him Gibbs had regained control.

"Gunny."

"Yes Franklin, what d'you need."

Gibbs turned to meet Franklin's eyes. The Marine looked at him with a serious expression.

"The other guys asked me to come to you Gunny. We need to know… Are you OK?"

Gibbs frowned and tipping his boonie and head he met Franklin's eyes.

"Yeah. I do what I need to do and Peters needed me to do exactly that. Anyone else with a problem about it, they need to come to me. Got it?"

"Yes Master Guns, but we weren't exactly worried about that. We all agreed with you. We're more worried because you're not taking care of yourself. You gave most of your rations and water to Gary and Schlesser." Gibbs glared at him but Franklin didn't back down.

"We need you to hold it together Gunny. You're our ticket out of here. You got the experience to get us out alive. We all believe that."

Gibbs turned around and as the engine of the truck growled its way up another incline he faced his men.

"Anybody else feel I'm not strong enough to do my duty?"

His eyes swept them all. They all returned his gaze forthrightly. Jackson, one of Saldano's men spoke up over the steady grind of the engine.

"Master Guns. We're not doubting your sense of duty or responsibility. You've proved that to us over and over. We believe in you. But we have talked about it. It's kind of like you don't think you need to eat or sleep. I guess maybe it just needed to be pointed out to you that we want all of you here for us. That's all, that's it."

Gibbs stood with one hand on the truck bed and looked at this group of the USMC's finest. He had led so many men over the years… so many. The weariness washed over him anew. He looked down for a few seconds then back up.

"OK. I accept your concerns. We all need to be on the same page. I'll do what I need to do, and I expect you all to do the same. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Guns." Nods all around.

He banged on the roof and Trudeau slowed. Gibbs leaned over to holler through the open window.

"Trudeau! Pull over in that flat area! We need to reconnoiter."

"Yes Gunny."

"Porter! Jackson! Get up there and see if our tail is still there."

"Oorah Gunny!" They scrambled up the crumbly shelves of rock.

There were a few tense moments while their scouts carefully looked in all directions.

"Clear Gunny!"

Gibbs motioned for them to come back down. Once they were on the ground the truck was backed up as close to an over hanging edge as they could. Schlesser was place on a bed made of several ponchos and he roused enough to take some more water. His squad mates had decided he would drink from each of them in turn as able. Gibbs squatted and studied maps held to the ground with rocks. The men gradually circled round and knelt and squatted beside him. Peters dropped to one knee beside him.

"You thinking 'bout cutting cross the plains Master Guns?" His eyes were full of interest. Gibbs looked at him for just a moment then returned his attention to the maps.

"Not right away." Gibbs pointed toward a dried wadi just north of their position with his knife. "We travel low for tomorrow then during the night we make our way down." He looked up at Trudeau who was standing on the outside of the circle. "Trudeau, how much gas we got?"

Trudeau pulled out his pad and pencil. He made some configurations and checked them with Powell who had been riding shot gun for today.

"We got enough for 3 days travel Gunny, if we go fairly straight. This hunk of junk is surprisingly fuel efficient. Must be because there's no smog protection."

"Fortune sometimes favors the brave and fools. We're gonna make a run for it." Gibbs rose to his feet. "Lets get settled in for the night. Full watch, 2 hour shifts. I'll take last watch."

"Aye Gunny." the men said and broke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Jethro lay flat on his back sleeping restlessly. His weapons lay close at hand as were all those of the men sleeping nearby. Rolling to his side his lips moved silently to the one name that truly mattered to him. 'Abby…' Deep in his dreams he reached for her.

It was 0600 in Washington DC. The city was just starting to wake. Abby suddenly breathed his name as the touch of his emotions washed over her. As she came more into awareness she felt him grip her more firmly to him. Her eyes went wide then she closed them the better to simply feel him.

His lips moved along the side of her throat, teeth and tongue sliding from just behind and below her ear to her collarbone. She moaned his name aloud and writhed a bit. Her arms reaching up to wrap around his strong neck and shoulders as they became firmer and more real with each throb of her body. Her fingers scratched over the short hairs at the back of his head.

"God, Jethro…" It was as much aloud as a thought directed toward him. Her body arched as he suckled her nipple then gripped it with his teeth tugging it to full erection. It was amazing and wondrous. Abby's tears slid slowly down her cheeks.

'No…' came the husky whisper somehow in her ear and in her head. ' No ma petite, don't cry… not for me.'

His mouth crashed over hers then. His tongue stroked down the length of hers, moving over the roof of her mouth and tracing her teeth and her, making her his once more. Gibbs barely moved in his bed roll in Iraq. His reality existed in Abby's bed, in Abby's arms, in the warmth and heat of her response. He could feel her moving beneath him, against him as he thrust his erection against her thigh. Her nails dug deeply into his back, scoring him as she claimed him in return.

Abby was nude, having pulled her tee shirt over her head and cast it aside. She followed the line of his body with her hands and drew him in between her thighs. It had been too long, her need was too great. There was only him, only now. Tomorrow might not come. She wanted him inside her. Abby didn't question what was happening to them. Their psychic connection had only grown with time, she knew that her beloved was with her in all but body.

Jethro could feel her breasts against his chest, her wetness against his groin. His groan rumbled deep in his chest and Abby felt it. Lifting himself up on his forearms he slid through her soaked folds and into her body. He buried himself as deep as he could and sought her mouth. Abby writhed again and a low cry of need brought her hips up to meet him. The pressure of her mons against his pelvis made him gasp and stimulated the feeling fullness low in her belly. She was already so close…

Jethro began to thrust, hard, fast and deep into her body. He couldn't make it slow, it was impossible. He needed her so badly, needed to feel the connection of their minds, their souls. Abby met him move for move, thrust for thrust. Gibbs lifted his body up slightly on his arms and rotated his hips slightly at the end of each thrust. Abby's reaction was almost instantaneous. The pressure inside of her exploded outward, enveloping her senses, drawing her husband with her into the brilliant white blue light of their fused auras and orgasm. She gave him the energy he needed, the love, support and strength so important for his survival.

Abby clung to him, feeling his breath warm against her neck as he panted with her, the wild pounding of his heart. "I love you, I love you so much!" she said aloud and to his mind. 'Love you too Babe… with all I have…'

"No!" Abby gasped as she felt him slipping away into the dark. "Jethro!"

'Love you…' and he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Abby called Vance immediately after she was downstairs that morning. She needed to know what he had found out. She was put through to him right away, but was surprised at his response to her.

"I will call you back in 15. Understood?"

"Yes." she said and hung up.

Abby got up slowly and walked to the coffee maker. What did this mean? Now she couldn't talk to Leon on the phone? The phones at NCIS were encrypted and swept for bugs at irregular times by computer. How come Vance was being so cautious? Or was someone else there when she called? Abby began to bounce on her toes.

Her loving with Jethro this morning had been both fulfilling and frustrating. He hadn't really given her any information. She was aware of rocks, sand and a truck hidden under a ledge with sleeping forms near it. The stars were brilliantly clear…. The stars? Abby rushed to a drawer in the dining room side board. She took out a piece of paper and began placing dots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Leon Vance sat with his precise and military posture in his chair at NCIS looking at the man across his desk with a blank cop face.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Leon," the man said with an equally blank look. "These things are way above your pay grade and really above mine too. I'm just the guy who makes it happen."

"Well I happen to believe in a certain amount of personal responsibility for my people Mr. Secretary. I tried to take steps for my Agent to maintain contact with me. I haven't heard from him in a month. I want to know where he is and more importantly if he's alive."

"Agent Gibbs is a Marine now Leon. He's not your agent. He's doing his job as are the men with him."

"In other words you don't know where he is." Vance's voice grew sharper and he leaned forward putting his folded hands on the desk. He was angry and didn't care if Sec/Nav knew it.

Sec/Nav stood and began to pace slowly back and forth in the office, his hands behind his back. There was a knowing half smile on his face. Vance tried to control himself. He hadn't wanted to believe Abby. Now he knew better.

"Well that's not entirely true."

Vance waited. Sec/Nav turned and reached to the desk for the control for Leon's screen. He clicked it on and hit a code. A satellite photo in infrared appeared. It was of a partially walled enclosure. There was smoke and small fires burning all over. Then the picture skipped out and suddenly there in the dark of the screen was an encampment with small 'comfort' fires burning at various spots inside. A minaret could be seen in the moonlight and what looked like a well in the center of ramshackle buildings.

"This was taken almost 2 weeks ago at 0515 their time. At precisely 0521 this happened. Leon's breath caught as he watched the explosions, rifle fire, and the attempted escape. Small figures were running, more vehicles firing at the running men. The fire fight was obviously fierce and the explosion that dissolved the minaret devastating. Vance stood and moved toward the screen, fists clenched.

He watched silently as in the light of the fiercely burning buildings he saw figures moving out of the shadows. He saw a truck pull slowly up and stop. Men hurried toward it carrying 2 wounded. One figure remained on the ground silhouetted by the bright light of the fire as the satellite started moving past the sight. He could see the long line of a drag bag on one shoulder as well as the M16 rifle extended out from the man's body. As the picture was infra-red from above and to one side there were no faces. But Leon felt he recognized the body language. Gibbs was taking charge. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Gibbs using his arm to direct the men running toward him. He was the last to get in the truck. As the truck left the encampment there were no other people visible and no obvious signs of pursuit.

Sec/Nav snapped off the video and turned to Vance.

"So, as you can see there was a mission and some of the men involved escaped."

"And Gibbs?"

"Sorry, don't have an up close and personal for you Leon." Sec/Nav tossed the control to the desk and picked up his hat to go.

"Where did the truck go?"

"Don't know." He took a step toward the door.

"How hard can it be to find a truck traveling alone in the foothills of the Zagros Mountains?"

"Harder than you think. Can't find anymore bird time to look."

"You fucking bastard." Leon snarled, hands curling into fists. "It's all true! You planned this."

"I can see you're very emotional about this Leon. I won't take what you said personally." he stood frowning at the Director.

"Take it as personally as you like you prick! How 'bout this?"

Leon came up with a sharp upper cut to the gut which bent the bigger man forward for a roundhouse right to the jaw. The Sec/Nav went down with a bang taking out two of the chairs and some of the mirrors on the back wall liquor cabinet. Leon went to stand over him. Chloe came running in.

"Sec/Nav tripped and took a fall Ms. Dietz. He's fine." Leon turned back to the man moaning on his floor. "You're right Mr. Secretary. That felt much more personal and fulfilling. Now get your ass up off the floor and we're going to continue our conversation and this time you're gonna listen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Abby was now on her computer fitting the star pattern she had seen into a star map application in order to figure out where Jethro was. She was overwhelmed with the feeling that this was going to be very important. Vance had not called back yet and to tell the truth Abby didn't want to talk to him until she figured this out. It was confusing her because as the day progressed, the details of her memory blurred. There was no response from Jethro, she continued to know that he was alive but that was all. It was almost 0500 am there in the Middle East. She was convinced that he was somewhere there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Gibbs sat on the high point above his men on his turn at watch. There were a few who were up and moving around, the rest still sleeping. He checked the horizon in all directions with his binoculars in an almost constant rhythm. After sighting a suspicious spot on the horizon he watched for about 2 minutes. He rose and whistled. Heads lifted and he made a circular motion with his arm. The men below quickly began rousing their squad mates. Gibbs scrambled down the loose rocky shelf.

"Gunny?" Ford looked at him with a question on his face.

"Column coming. At least 2 vehicles. Can't see who and don't care. We're outta here. Should be a better spot for defense up here according to the topo map."

Trudeau got the truck moving and they headed out into the early predawn light.

Within an hour Gibbs had the truck hidden in a dry wadi. His men were spread out along the track and hidden well in cracks and crevices of the natural cover. Schlesser had his pistol again and lay quietly listening. Within 15 minutes they could hear the growl of slow moving vehicles. As the 2 vehicle column appeared Gibbs saw what he had suspected was true. A group of 3 weapons carrying men walked ahead of the canvas covered truck and a jeep.

The men on the ground were in various pieces of clothing, three of them were barefoot. They were obviously focused on the ground looking for sign. There were approximately 10 other men in the open sided truck with four more in the jeep. Not professional military Gibbs thought. Some kind of tribal or pirate types. Professional thugs. Glancing to either side he saw his men ready and waiting. It seemed like forever until the thugs were all below them in the narrowing roadway.

One of the men ahead talked into an old hand held radio of soviet vintage. He stuck his head and arm out pointing to the slope the Marines had taken for the jeep riders to see. With a loud 'CRACK' he fell with a hole perfectly in the center of his forehead. Gibbs ejected the cartridge and called up another as his men opened fire. He was aware of the sound of Ford and Peters' rifles along with the chatter of M16's. The men below tried to fire back, but it was a blood bath. Peter's rifle made the last shot finding one last target hiding under the jeep.

Making their way down the slope Gibbs and 4 of the men checked weapons and bodies. Gibbs pulled his revolver and finished off one gasping survivor. He was uninterested in information, just in water and gasoline. Trudeau and Rivers one of Saldano's men quickly determined the enemy vehicles were beyond use.

"Beside's the carrier would eat twice as much gas Gunny and never fit where we're headed. We can siphon gas off into our containers from both of them. Gotta start with the jeep 'cause it's leaking a little."

"Go ahead Trudeau. Take who you need and let's get it done."

"We got water Master Guns." said Peters. "Don't know how clean it is but it looks OK."

"Good. Get it loaded up. We gotta get out of here. This fight could be heard in Baghdad."

"Yes Gunny."

"Wright!" He had turned and looked for somebody at the top of the rise.

"Yes Gunny!" he cried.

"Get up on the high ground and watch for more!"

"Aye aye Gunny!"

Gibbs moved up the slope a bit so he could see all that was going on. There was an almost continuous line of men moving down with water and gas containers and returning with the same full. Despite their severe rations limits his Marines moved with alacrity and speed. Within a short period of time they were all loaded up. Gibbs had his men shoot the tires that were still intact on the enemy vehicles and then they lit fuses of torn pieces of fabric stuffed into the gas tanks. By the time they reached the top of the rise where the truck waited there was a loud 'WHUMP' from behind them as the fumes inside the tanks exploded. The hope was that the disabled and destroyed wreckage would either deter or prevent anyone from following them.

Gibbs grabbed the outstretched hands of two of his men and leapt up into the truck bed. He moved to the front, stopping long enough to make sure Schlesser was resting on as much padding as they could improvise. After grasping Schlesser's hand tightly he moved to his usual spot and smacked his hand down on the roof.

"Let's move out!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Abby sat with Jackson and Jackson Sr. at dinner. She had finished her research and was almost certain she knew where her husband had been when she had touched him the other night. Jackson had listened to Abby's explanation and nodded thoughtfully.

"I s'pose if Leon can get some satellite to look where you knew he was they could figure out where he might be now right?"

"Yes Jack. That's what I'm hoping. I just hope Leon calls back soon."

"Tatoe Gampa peese." Jackson said, and then he turned to his mother.

"Doan wurry Mama. Dahdee needs us not to wurry. Him needs us real bad. Him needs us to help. Him comin' home Mama."

He looked back at Jack expectantly. Jack obediently dished out another small scoop of potatoes to his grandson and met Abby's eyes. Abby opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang. She leapt to her feet and took the phone to the other room checking the caller ID. Jackson spoke around a mouthful of potato.

"Him's gonna help Dahdee. Right now he's helping."

Jackson watched his grandson with an expression of guarded awe. Little Jack simply kept digging in to his potatoes and fresh peas. Jackson's ability to both foretell and relate accurate facts about people and incidents never failed to surprise Jack. Abby and Jethro treated the boy's gift with acceptance but did not encourage him or ask questions of him deliberately. Jack understood the need to make Jackson feel safe and accepted. Consequently he smiled and said to Jack:

"That's good my Honey. Do you want some desert?"

"No Gampa. Me's full up. Can we weed my book?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Hello Director. Were you able to find anything else out for me?"

"Abby. Good evening. Would you be able to come to Headquarters this evening?"

"Well… I mean OK. Jack is here, he can hold the fort. I can be there in about 30 minutes. Is that OK?"

"Yes. Would you like me to send a car for you? I'd be happy to do that."

"N…No. I can drive myself in sir. Unless there is something I need to know?"

"No. No. Come on in Abby. We need to talk."

Abby hung up the phone and sat quietly for a few moments. Then she rose and went to find the boys. After packing up her purse, she also picked up her thumb drive. She left and drove carefully to NCIS headquarters. She tried not to think on the drive there. Sometimes it was better to let the buzz in her brain just go, it was oddly comforting.

As she entered the squad room she saw Tony, Tim's and Ziva's coats in their cubicles. She paused by Gibbs desk and traced her fingers across his computer screen's top.

"We're up here Abb's." came Tony's voice above her. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"I know, seems wrong in so many ways." Tony said and gestured her to come up to M-TAC.

Abby made her way into M-TAC and nodded to Ziva and McGee. She gave McGee the thumb drive. He looked at her in askance.

"It's a star map. I'll explain, where's the Director?"

"Right here Ms. Scuitto. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be alright when Jethro is home. Are you going to be able to help me get him here Director Vance?"

"I believe I can." Leon was standing very stiff and his expression was tightly controlled. "He's not just one of my agents Abby. I think you know that."

Abby nodded. "I'm kind'a counting on it."

Vance gave her a tight smile.

"Why don't you show us what you've found Abby?" Tony said stepping up next to her and touching her shoulder gently.

Abby gave him a quick smile. She moved up closer to the screen standing almost where Gibbs usually did.

"Tim?" she looked over her shoulder at McGee.

"Right!" McGee said.

He loaded the thumb drive and a star map appeared on the large screen. They all looked at it with interest.

"What's this Abb's?" Tony murmured stepping closer.

"The last time I saw Jethro he was in the desert. I saw him looking at the sky. These were the stars in the sky above his position where I saw him."

"Are you sure Abby?" This from Vance.

Abby turned and looked at him; her flawless skin looked paler than ever in the M-TAC screen light.

"I'm sure Director. This is it. We should be able to extrapolate their position at the time of my last contact. I figure it should be fairly simple to examine the different directions he could've safely taken. I saw a truck, they're traveling with it. There was a least one injured Marine, I could feel it."

The star map changed direction and angle just slightly.

"This is where they would be if they continued north for 24 hours. It's been about that much longer right Abby?"

"Yeah Timmy. Just a little bit longer. But this gives us a starting point." She turned to face Vance, her face hopeful. "Can we look Director?"

"Yes. Do it McGee." He nodded decisively eyes on the screen. "It's the only place we have to start with." He turned to Gibbs team. "I need to talk to all of you. I have received some information that you need to have. Please sit down."


	23. Chapter 23 FF point of view

**Chapter 24**

Gibbs and his men were running now. Their pursuers had picked them up with accuracy that had Gibbs convinced they had advanced tech support. The pirates they had seen yesterday definitely had not been capable of some form of satellite surveillance. But they were of course capable of following directions. No radios had been found in a quick search of the bodies but a thorough search of the vehicles hadn't been possible with pursuit so close. They had taken what they needed and got out.

Having stopped briefly for a fuel up and to rest out of the truck bed, Gibbs knelt with his topographical map spread before him. He silently traced a circuitous route with the tip of his K-Bar folding knife. He glanced up at the valley spreading below them briefly. They had done what they could to hide their passage into the mountains. A distant persistent dust cloud told him pursuit followed like a promise of death on the wind.

He spit into the dirt, eyes half closed beneath his boonie. A hand suddenly appeared with a plastic bottle of water. Glancing up he met the eyes of the concerned Marine.

"I'm good Ford." He looked back down at the map.

"Begging your pardon Gunny, but you're not. You need to drink as much as we all do."

Gibbs glared at him and received Ford's soft smile in response.

"I have a canteen too Ford. I'm fine!"

Ford shrugged. "Would be if you'd filled it. It bangs kinda empty on your belt Gunny."

Gibbs looked into Ford's dark eyes for a moment and then reached up and took the bottle. He drank deeply, finishing half of it. Looking back up into Ford's eyes he was rewarded with a slow smile. Gibbs nodded his thanks. He didn't bother to try to give back the water bottle. He knew it wouldn't be accepted. As his attention focused back on the map he fully expected what happened, Ford crouched beside him.

"We need to find a quicker way through this area." Gibbs gestured with his knife again.

Ford looked thoughtfully at the area Gibbs indicated. Taking out his own knife he followed the trail they had been taking and slowly tried two different routes.

"What if we go out of the box Gunny."

"Whad'ya mean Ford." His gaze was tightly focused on the Southerner.

"What if we do something unexpected, keep heading up into the mountain instead of trying to go round."

Gibbs looked back down at the map letting his mind move over and around Ford's proposal.

"If we head up into the rocks they lose our trail. If we go over the top through this divide here we come down hours in front of them. Plenty of time to get picked up and be gone."

Gibbs continued to ponder. Ford remained silent. Gibbs had a tight feeling of unease begin to work its way through his gut. Looking back out to the dust cloud he had a sudden feeling they were being herded. As if someone was two moves ahead of them, or even more. Problem was they didn't have options. There was at least a possibility of an advantage in Ford's suggestion. He looked back to the men sprawled in the shelter of an overhang from the late afternoon sun. They were all dozing except for the two men above in lookout. They were all exhausted. Only God knew why Schlesser was still alive and somehow doing better. His fever was gone. Gibbs wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

'Mon Dieu.' he thought to himself.

"We'll move out in 15." he told Ford. "Gott'a brief the men."

He rose and rolling up the map he walked to the now alert group. He knelt and spread the map out. Everybody gathered round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**24 hours ago:**

Everyone had settled and looked at Vance expectantly. Abby was frowning.

Vance nodded at Abby.

"You and Gibbs were right Abby. This whole mess was a plan. A very twisted, very politically motivated, highly incendiary plan to cause a war."

"War?" this from Tony. "Why war?"

"Why Gibbs?" from Ziva.

"Oh God…" moaned Abby.

"Oil rights." murmured Tim who was studying the map he had put up based on the star map.

"You have the right of it McGee." Vance said solemly. "The information I came across indicates that 'someone' thought that a planned incisive strike would cause repercussions that would allow us to move into Iraq with force. We would then be able to gain control of the oil fields and with that income we could maintain our sovereignty and control of a vital area of the Mideast."

"Why Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"It was logical choice now that I think about this." Ziva said answering her own question. She nodded and rose turning to pace in front of the others as she spoke.

"Gibbs, Mercer and Saldano were/are all snipers for the Marine Corps. I am sure they were sent on missions in the past that were planned executions."

She held up a hand when Tony looked as if he were going to speak.

"Let us for the sake of argument accept reality Tony. Any time a sniper is used someone dies. So, amongst the long history of the Marine Corps snipers our three friends have exceptional records. There are others who may have been better but they are either too old or dead. By reactivating Mercer and Gibbs and reassigning Saldano they have the three best known snipers alive.

"Then you would scour among the ranks of your current snipers for the best of them to assist. You train them as much as you can without giving away the full plan. You transport them to the nearest allied country and turn them loose with a target."

She whirled and strode up to the director.

"I have been sent on such missions. Lifted up and to be sacrificed on the altar and political whim of supposed patriots. You think you are doing something necessary for the safety of your family and country. You succeed because if you don't you are dead. Who has the temerity to do this to Gibbs? Who?"

Ziva was stiff and trembling with rage. With clenched fists she stood in front of Vance who did not back down but met her blink for blink.

"We all feel the need to reach out and punish the people responsible for this Ziva. But we need these people alive until we find Gibbs and his men. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva stared back at him unbending and then slowly and consciously she relaxed her muscles starting with her fists and ending with a shrugging of her shoulders. She felt hands on her shoulders and realized Tony was standing behind her.

"I heard you Director. I specifically heard you say that they will die. I will volunteer for that assignment. With pleasure." Her teeth showed in a grimace of threat.

"I vote we let the Director give us the full story Z." Tony said firmly. "We can't take any logical action until we know what we're up against."

He guided her back to their seats. She sat down still trembling with rage. Abby looked numb. Then she looked up and her voice was firm.

"Tell me. Tell me now. Right now!"

"Alright. Here is what I know. The Sec/Nav was reached through circuitous means with a demand to select an elite hit squad. He finally met his employer via teleconference 6 months ago. The plan was fairly simple. A hit squad x 3 would be sent out for the assignation of a close family relative of the leader of Iraq. Three squads assure success. The hit would be carried out in such a way that clues would be found to lead Hussein to look to a nearby Arab state as the perpetrator. Preferably Iraq. The two major powers of the area will attack each other and the resulting war would justify investment of American troops and involvement in Mid East oil interests."

"And then the squads would be brought home and none the wiser. Right?" Abby said. Vance didn't answer.

"Right?" she said more loudly and stood up. Tim moved to her side. She pushed him away here eyes glued to Leon's face.

He looked away then back. "No. No Abby. There were no plans for the team's recovery. They were to be left behind in the desert, no return, no secrets spilled. No chance."

"Well they're wrong. They're wrong! He's alive. Alive right now. And he needs our help to come home. We need to help! They don't deserve to die! Not for doing what they were told to do!"

Tears ran down her face and she whirled and buried her face against Tim's chest.

"We're not going to let him die Abb's. Right Director?" Tony said sitting up straighter in his seat. Ziva nodded fiercely.

"It's not in the plan Tony. I can have pirate time on a satellite based on Abby's star map ready." McGee said. "We can track forward and try to follow their run. If we can see where they're going we can set up an interception." McGee rubbbed Abby's shoulders and helped her sit down.

"It sounds like an idea that has merit McGee." Vance said with a nod. "I have a significant… shall we say, edge, right now. I need to utilize this to set up what they need for escape. Let's get going."

"Wait." Abby said standing back up. "What can I do to help?"

"Right now Abby, you have to wait and pray. We need a lot of things to fall into line for this and if you can find some way to let him know what we're doing, what the plans are going to be it could be the difference between success and death."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Abby settled herself on her dining room chair. They had talked and talked, trying to hash out a plan that would save Jethro and his men. Although she was very tired and much stressed she didn't want to lie down to reach for her lover; she feared falling asleep. She needed to reach Jethro and she needed to be forceful about it in order to break through his shields. He was 16 hours ahead of her 12 am time. Her husband was already moving through another day trying to stay alive.

Trembling Abby folded her hands tightly together and began to pray. Gradually she calmed and felt her center expand. Breathing slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth she let her mind empty with each breath. Slowly she allowed her body to fade away. Sound went first, then sensation. As she floated in a quiet light place she brought Jethro's image forward. A feeling of movement followed, faster and faster; focus intensifying until she felt she was enclosed in a long tunnel. She moved forward faster still wanting only her love, her best friend, her husband. A sudden explosion of brilliant white light overwhelmed her. She was there.

Jethro was sheltering with his men underneath a ledge. It was cold and it was raining. As they moved up into the mountains the temperatures and precipitation had changed. It was early winter and gradually as they climbed the night time temperatures had dropped and dropped again. Their direction had gradually moved further east as they moved higher.

The plan moved them to a direct northeast course starting with a drop to a valley by tomorrow afternoon. However the steady downpour had put them under a sheltering ledge with a shallow cave. The flooding made the slope too risky. Most of the men were sleeping on their sleeping pads with winter cover in their sleeping bags. Some were in their ponchos.

It was an unwritten Marine rule to sleep whenever you can. Gibbs had put a halt to their journey due to the unceasing rain and Schlesser's inability to be kept completely dry. He had a Marine on either side of Schlesser to share body warmth. Last time he checked Schlesser was sleeping soundly, no more shivers. He had straightened an edge of sleeping bag, pulling it up to Ford's neck. An eye opened for a quick contact then closed.

Because of fatigue he had two men on duty at all times. They kept each other awake with checks every few minutes. This strategy would work for a while. Gibbs main concern about their trip was that while they were in the valley they would be in Iran for just a few hours before climbing back out and into Iraq. To the best of his reckoning they should be back to Turkish territory in about 5 more days. With a sigh he checked once more with the lookouts and then settled against a wall space in his own bag. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his tension.

He found he needed to unlock his jaw first. His teeth literally ached from clenching them. The hunger and thirst were easily ignored. Belts and gear could be tightened. He tried to follow his own old instincts and let his feet and legs go limp, then his arms, trunk and last his neck and shoulders.

As he drifted he was suddenly slammed. Abby was there, directly in front of him. She was sitting on a chair in their dining room and she was totally focused.

"Jethro…Jethro can you hear me?"

With a gasp Gibbs 'answered' her. Straightening up in his bag he fought for release from his exhaustion so he could answer.

"Abby! Abb's… what…what?"

He was taken aback by her sudden appearance. They had not communicated since he had dreamed of her and ended up making love to her through their intense psychic bond.

"Jethro, open to me, open up Love. I need to talk to you…" Abby closed her eyes and squinted reaching for him with all her strength.

"I… I'm here Babe."

Abby allowed herself to embrace him fully with her love. His aura was spotted. Nervously she felt through him and found his exhaustion to be profound. Forcing herself to withdraw just a bit she knew she had to get information to him quickly. She wasn't sure how long he would be able to sustain their link in his current condition. He was weaker physically than he had been when they made love only a few days ago.

She fought the need to push to find out why he was denying himself sustenance.

She could feel that this was the reason behind his condition. It had been almost two months since he had left her, but she felt his deprivation was almost half that time.

"Jethro, we've found a way to track you! I need you to look at the sky again Honey, right now." Unquestioning he did so.

"OK. Where are you all going next?"

"Got driven away from our original exit strategy. We moved up into the mountains. We're being followed by some kind of mercenary or pirate group. Not sure if they're related to our mission. Instead of making along the foot lands we went up to try to shake 'em. We're gonna try to make our way back down further ahead of them, then we'll make our way into Turkey."

"D'you know where you're going to come out Babe? We could pick you up there."

"About 4 klicks from a village called Samr'du. I planned on replenishing our water there."

"I can feel you're hungry Jethro."

"Doesn't factor. I'll be fine. I'll try to reach for you when we start coming down into the valley again. We plan on it being day after tomorrow afternoon but the weather is too treacherous right now. Has to be drier."

"If you don't get back to me Jethro I'm gonna find you Mister… I got it bad for you. Understand?"

He smiled softly. "Yes Ma'am. Understood. Crystal."

"Love you!" Abby sent desperately. Her answer was immediate… a soft kiss brushed her lips.

Abby staggered to her feet and to the table where she had her sketch pad and began to draw the star pattern Gibbs had shown her. When she had finished to her satisfaction she went up to bed and collapsed. In the morning Jackson crawled into bed with her at about 0500.

He patted her cheeks and murmured to her before rubbing his face against her chest. Abby lay quietly rubbing his back thinking about his words. Jackson had told her,

"Mama, Dahdee comin' home. But him not comin' right now. Doan cry. He need to work then he comin' home to play."

They slept for another hour and Leila woke them when she arrived.

Abby showered and readied to go into work. She was eager to share her star map with McGee. She and Leila shared a quick hug and off she went. On arriving at NCIS she hurried into the bull pen only to find it empty.

She headed up the stairs to the Director's office. Chloe confirmed that Tony and the team had caught a case. The Director was out of the office for a meeting. Abby went to her husband's desk and sat down. Her sub was working in the lab, there was nothing for her to do but wait. Eyes filling with tears she sat quietly. With a determined look on her face she called up Gibbs computer. She would go to work too.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****I owe you all an apology… a kind friend at FF informed me that Iraq is only 8****hrs away from the US. So much for checking time clocks on the internet! LOL. I wonder of my friend was thinking from California? After all the east coast is 4 hours ahead of California. I would feel slightly less silly! :o So I hope you can forgive me and continue to enjoy my story. The 'best' is yet to come! ;)di**

**Chapter 25**

The rain continued with only intermittent pauses all day. By nightfall Gibbs and his squad were gathered within the cave sharing body warmth. He was alternating those closest to the entrance in order to keep everyone warm. His exhaustion was such that he couldn't sleep now. He sat on watch, eyes down the mountain and weapon in his arms. He was wrapped in his poncho. Peters was sleeping closest to him and the man was one breath from snoring. They were all so tired…

He thought about Abby and what she said to him. It had taken on the context of unreality to him at this point. He wanted to believe in what she said. He really did. It would be so nice to be home… Closing his eyes he saw his backyard in the full sun of summer. Abby looked up at him smiling from her flower garden by the back fence, her face haloed by the sun. It blurred and became Shannon's then faded back to Abby. Startling awake Gibbs found himself a bit confused and eyes wide. He sat gripping his M16 so tightly his fingers were white. He couldn't think of home right now… not now. Waters, one of Mercers squad came over to him.

"Evans and I are on duty Master Guns. Move on inside and get some shut eye."

Waters sat down on his folded sleeping pad and wrapped his poncho around himself. Evans nodded to Gibbs and joined Waters, back to him and watching up the mountain. Gibbs gave in numbly and went back to where his kit and sleeping bag were. He settled in and turned to his side, forcing his eyes closed he began to concentrate on his breathing. He relaxed from the feet up as he had learned so very long ago. Keeping his mind empty was much harder. Very deliberately he listened to the rain and let the white noise be his focus. Slowly his body began to loosen up and he settled into his bedding. The next thing he knew he was being awakened by Peters.

"Gunny! Need you to look at something. I think we got trouble."

Gibbs was instantly alert and rose without a comment. They moved outside and into the endless rain. Gibbs followed Peters pulling his poncho hood up over his boonie. Peters lead him back up to the large boulder they were using as their lookout. He pointed to the south. Trudeau handed the binoculars to Gibbs. Looking through the largest magnification possible he could see the flickering light of a fire up on the side of a nearby range.

"Damn it. Damn it!" Gibbs kicked a rock in frustration. He looked back out through the rain toward where the light was.

"What's your take on this Gunny?" Peters stood unmoving in the ceaseless downpour.

Gibbs wanted to tell him they were fucked. But his mind instantly rejected this thought, putting it off to exhaustion. He stood motionless going over options in his mind. Everything from doing nothing to attacking. He shook his head rejecting that too.

"The only thing we got going for us is this rain. They're hunkered down too." Privately he thought 'They're gonna be here before we get going. What the fuck.'

The attempt at distraction didn't work for Peters who was a very sharp non-com despite his ego problems.

"They gotta have off road vehicles Gunny for them to catch up so quickly."

"Or they're not the same guys at all Peters and we picked up some new assholes. There are a lot of tribes out here and all of them are dirt poor and somewhat territorial! We can't do anything in the dark. We're not mobile enough. Hopefully they're just as cold and miserable as we are damn them. Gotta keep an eye on 'em."

Gibbs turned and headed back to the small cave. Glancing down at his watch he saw it was 0400. They would have to head out with predawn light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby finished her input for the star chart and delivered copies to the team's desk and one to Vance's secretary. She was pretty sure their plan could work. She knew she would have to contact Jethro again and get his resting place each night until they could come get him.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was already 1400 hrs. Things had got away from her again as they often did when she was working her computer magic. She had worked on projections, possible pick up sites working with topographical maps, satellite pass times and many other little details her mind came up with. Somehow she thought clearer here at NCIS. Sitting at Jethro's desk had been comforting as well. She could get home and have some time to herself before little Jack got up from his nap.

She was so proud of her "little guy". He was extremely bright and very articulate for his age. He was already recognizing letters and numbers in his books.

She had to show Jethro that Jack recognized the letters on their own as Jethro thought Jack had simply memorized his books. (In itself she thought that would be terrific!) Abby headed home with a large sigh after she got in the elevator. She remembered a few 'consultations' in Gibbs Office. God how she missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 0500 Gibbs and the watch team helped everyone rouse. The men remained quiet and efficient. Schlesser tried hard to help in getting out of the cave. Gibbs wasn't happy with Schlesser's wound, but there was nothing to be done. They had done their best to keep it clean and wrapped. Gibbs was surprised how upbeat Schlesser had been. He maintained a sense of humor throughout the ordeal.

The rain continued but had slowed from torrential down pour to a steady drench.

Gibbs decided he had to send someone ahead of the truck to eye the terrain. It would slow them down to a crawl, but he knew there was no choice. To just plow ahead on the loose rock through water could mean death. The rains had undoubtedly washed away some of the surface of the mountain. The trail they had been following was gone. They were going to have to back track.

The first tracker for the truck was Rouen, one of Saldano's men. He had received a flesh wound to his upper left arm that was somewhat painful but not life threatening. He moved off into the rain without hesitation rifle cradled and attention focused. Trudeau had the truck in first and moved out behind him.

Gibbs followed on foot with Peters and Ford until the truck made it back to the previous track. Their attention was focused on the surrounding terrain. Gibbs knew trouble was behind them and probably closing right now. The roar of their own truck would make it hard to hear the oncoming soldiers. The three men lagged behind in order to pick up sound from the enemy. Grimly determined to care for their squad mates they watched as the truck disappeared into the rain and predawn light. Gibbs circled his hand and they moved the other direction.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Crouching behind a large boulder the three men watched as a narrow parade of off road trucks and 4 wheelers made their way slowly down to the narrow rainy plain below.

"I'd say there's at least 20 men Gunny." Peters looked straight ahead.

"Yeah. They're movin' slow but they're movin'. C'mon… we gotta get back."

The men started at a trot back the way they had come. They ran at an easy ground eating lope. Reaching the cave where they had camped after about 15 minutes, they took a quick breath and took some water.

"I'd say they're about an hour out Gunny. Won't you say?" Ford questioned.

"Yeah. About that. Depends on how quick they can go in this rain. There's a regular river down there right now on that plain." Gibbs said.

"Gotta hope Gunny."

"Yup. Let's go."

Gibbs headed back out into the rain and quickly reached his long stride. He didn't look behind, knowing his men were behind him. They moved down the track quickly finding the footing to be tricky and washed out in places. Returning to the original trail of the truck before they had dropped behind Gibbs pushed on. Several times they found themselves sliding, one gloved hand behind themselves to keep balance. After another 10 minutes of awkward loping, leaping across washed out crevasses and pacing the edges of newly created streams they caught up with the truck.

Trudeau was creeping along the trail tilted at an almost alarming angle. Gibbs increased his stride and moved past the truck and reached Rouen.

"This heads back down to the plains," Rouen told Gibbs. "There was no way to parallel our original track. We got no choice Master Guns, we gotta go down."

He spit off to his side and tipped his face up into the rain closing his eyes for a moment. Gibbs waited until Rouen was back with him and spoke.

"You OK?" His cool blue eyes studied the young Marine as Trudeau pulled up behind them.

"I can go another hour Gunny. Maybe you should check Trudeau though Sir. It's been real rough."

"Carry on. I'll send your relief soon."

Gibbs moved swiftly to the driver's side door and hopped up onto the running board. Trudeau had the window open to better hear Rouen.

"Good to see you Gunny. Downhill seems to be a lot harder than up was."

'Yeah, I agree Trudeau. I think it's time for you to have some relief. I'm sending Franklin up to you." Gibbs jumped down.

He headed to the back of the truck. His men had strung their ponchos together and sheltered Schlesser and themselves from the worst of the downpour.

"Franklin!" Gibbs called out as he circled to the back of the truck. "I need you to take over for Trudeau."

"Yes Gunny." Franklin quickly jumped up and made his way off the truck bed.

Gibbs climbed back up into the truck bed. Ducking under the makeshift shelter he checked quickly on Schlesser who gave him thumbs up. "Rivera, go relieve Rouen."

"Yes Master Guns." Rivera pulled his Boonie on and clambered out into the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Abby moved quickly through the front door of the house. She could hear Jackson crying through the door. As she keyed the door she heard Leila speaking calmly to Jackson. Throwing the keys on the table by the door she made her way into the kitchen. She found her son sitting on the floor with Leila kneeling nearby. Seeing Abby Jackson scrambled off the floor and flung himself against Abby's legs. She bent down to caress his back.

"What's goin' on little man? Why're you crying Baby?"

She bent and answered his little grasping hands with kisses then picked him up. She looked at Leila who shook her head. Abby carried Jack into the living room and sat on the couch. Jack sat sniffing with large crystal tears slowly sliding down hs cheeks. Abby held him and gently rubbed his back in small circles, the rubbed his arms and legs. He lay against her with his face pressed close to her chest. Abby let him rest until the sobs stopped. Settling him back onto her lap she wiped his face and kissed him.

"Jackson, Mama needs to know why you are crying."

"Dahdee Mama, Dahdee!" he began to cry again. Abby soothed him gently.

"Jack, Mama needs to know why you're upset about Dahdee. Can you tell me?"

"H…Him's…Him's wet Mama. Him's so tired an' him's worry Mama. They go down now an him's not knowing he shouldn't go in dere."

"What's in 'there' Honey?"

"I don' know!" Jackson began to wail again. Abby tried to comfort him and hide her own nervousness. How could she pass along a warning when it was so non descriptive? She didn't know what she should say when she touched her husband.

Jackson was starting to fall asleep, exhausted by his emotional frustration. She carried him upstairs and put him in her own bed. Leila had already settled Amira in the bed. She was fast asleep. As Abby settled Jackson against the pillows he turned to his side and murmured to her.

"Dahdee gonna need me Mama. Pretty soon now. Me be ready, you too."

Abby bent and stroked his dark hair off his forehead and kissed him.

"I'll be ready Baby. We'll be ready, don't you worry."

She stood quietly and watched him sleep. Her thoughts moved to her husband so far away. She settled into the spindle rocking chair that Gibbs had made her for Christmas a year ago. Watching their son sleep she felt herself relax and followed her mind into the dark tunnel that gradually was becoming pierced by white-blue flashes of light. She felt her husband now, and the pull made her almost dizzy as her focus intensified.

Suddenly she was there, looking through a gray haze of fog and rain at a column of men making their way down a narrow path running down the side of a mountain. As she continued to watch from somewhere above them she saw four men struggling with a sling stretcher. Whoever was on it was covered by a rain slicker. She watched with great anxiety as the men slip/slided their way down the treacherous path. Then… at the very end of the column she saw a dark slicker covered form with his rifle case slung over his shoulder as well as his pack. His left hand was moving along the stone for balance.

Abby counted and there were only 13 Marines walking down that mountainside. 14 counting the man on the stretcher. She felt exhaustion, thirst, hunger but no lack of morale. These men were focused despite their condition and they believed. Believed with all of their hearts. Gibbs circled his hand in the air and gave a shrill whistle. The column halted. Gibbs waved them into the partial shelter of an outcropping. The stretcher was put down farthest back under the ledge.

Gibbs got the men sharing rations and water. Water was funneled off the ponchos of the men who had been walking and the man on the stretcher. He seemed to be awake. Abby was frustrated. She could see her husband clearly now. He stood with one hand on the ledge's edge, eyes searching their surroundings ceaselessly. She couldn't seem to make a sound Jethro could hear. Abby focused all of her energy on her husband seeking to make contact. There was no result. After trying twice more she could feel fatigue setting in. Jethro's mind was too focused right now; all of his shields were up as he dealt with his teams problems.

Abby found herself back in the bedroom in the rocking chair. She felt exhausted and knew it was because of her intense attempts to reach Jethro. At least she knew he was still alive. She firmly believed she would know instantly if he died, but it would be a relief to 'talk' with him. With a sigh Abby moved back downstairs and fell asleep on the couch with an afghan over her body.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

Gibbs was indeed everything Jackson had felt. He was soaked through, hungry, thirsty and tired. His focus however was still intense driven by adrenaline. The loss of their truck had been hard. The truck had made it almost all the way down the mountain and then slid sideways into a washed out portion of the road that snagged the right side tires. There was no way of pulling it out. The men had been more than willing to try but Gibbs could see it was of no use and a waste of precious time.

They had gathered Schlesser up and headed out. Gibbs had led them laterally at first in an attempt to throw off their pursuers. With the wash down of mud their tracks would be eliminated. Peters was bringing up the rear. He and Gibbs made eye contact every 5-10 minutes. Gibbs had confidence in the man. He was stubborn, had initially been resentful of Gibbs leadership but had settled in after the first few clashes. Now the pinch was on and Peters had stepped forward as a good team mate, a reliable asset and a good Marine.

Before they made the dip down toward the valley floor Gibbs met Peters eyes again. Peters nodded and Gibbs began to angle down. After about 10 minutes a quick whistle brought them up short. Everyone looked to the rear. Gibbs lifted his chin in acknowledgement of Peters and held his hand up in a halt sign. Peters lifted his hand and gestured to the rear and then to his ear. Gibbs nodded, gestured him off and then turned to look for any temporary shelter for his team. The rough rocky outcroppings were too small for a group shelter. He gestured everyone toward a small ledge. They placed Schlesser there and uncovered his head.

Gibbs moved up to eyeball his wounded Marine. Schlesser looked up to Gibbs, blinking moisture off his eyes.

"How ya doin' Schlesser?" Gibbs reached down to check Schlesser's bandage which was surprisingly dry and intact.

"I'm good Gunny. I'm in it. My heads good and my guns dry." The young man was pale but alert.

'We'll get you home Marine" he said with an easy cuff to Schlesser's shoulder.

Gibbs gave him a quiet smile and while holding the man's eyes he gripped his calf hard. Schlesser showed no reaction to the grip.

"Thank you Gunny, I know you will." the young man said firmly.

As he rose his eyes met Trudeau's. Trudeau looked grim. Gibbs gave him a minute shake of the head in reprimand and Trudeau ducked his head in answer.

"Get him something to drink Trudeau."

"Yes Master Guns."

Gibbs stood up and was motionless for a full 5 minutes just letting the rain wash over his face. There was an inarticulate plea in his eyes and heart. Turning back to his men he said "Let's move it out." in a forceful voice.

They continued in their downward trek, more than once someone ended up on their butt or side. No one said anything, too tired to tease. After about 20 minutes as he lowered his gaze again to the ground he heard a whistle. Looking up he saw Peters sliding down the mountain as quickly as he could. All the Marines were watching as he came up to Gibbs at a trot.

"Circle the wagons Gunny. We got trouble."

Peters was breathing heavy. He bent and put his head down, hands on his knees. Gibbs started to put his hand out then knew Peters wouldn't appreciate it. Peters was weakened, as they all were. That didn't mean he wanted to acknowledge it any more than Gibbs did.

"Get to the point when you're ready Peters."

"Yeah. M'Ok Gunny. They're only about maybe 30 minutes behind us I reckon. I thought I heard the vehicles. That's why I had to take off and see if I could find them. They lost some of the ones we saw earlier somewhere. Saw about 5 four-wheelers with seven men. Looks like they're in some kind'a tribal headgear, armed and obviously tracking."

His face expressionless Gibbs drew out one of the waterproof topographical maps from his vest. His men gathered round as Peters indicated the slope where he had observed the vehicles.

"They were just crawling along Master Guns, following one man walking like they were looking for sign or having the same difficulties with the trail we did." Gibbs looked up into his eyes.

"They didn't see me. I was watching through my site. Good long distance away and they got no reason to think we're lookin' for them."

"Alright." Gibbs traced the wavy contours of the map. "If we can make it to this narrow plain, it looks like there may be some crevices or inlets where we could look for shelter. There's a formation right there…" he pointed. "Should be easy to spot. Right along here."

"The entrance to that area looks kind of narrow Master Guns, we could defend it if we need too." Ford gestured to the indentation.

"OK." He looked up to the men gathered around him. "Any other suggestions?" Heads shook, murmurs of 'No Gunny' brought Gibbs to his feet. For just a split second he felt dizzy.

"Let's move."

Without further conversation they headed down the last of the mountain to the plains below. The endless rain abated as they moved in a quicker pace once below on easier footing. They stayed as much as possible to rocky outcroppings. It was strange the way the mountains seemed to suddenly just stop at the sands. Gibbs looked unhappily behind them to see signs of their passage in the sand. After moving at a fairly rapid pace they reached an oddly shaped outcropping of rock. Looking at the face of the towering cliff above them seemed like looking straight up a wall. The men paused, panting. The daylight seemed to fade out to an odd color.

A peal of horrendous thunder suddenly shook them hard enough to echo in their bones. Glancing up Gibbs saw a black rapidly circulating cloud. The rain came down in a sheet that made vision poor.

Gibbs stood before a natural cleft that provided entry through the mountain wall. Through the irregular tunnel a weak light from an open space loomed beyond. Although the rain was good to cover their tracks a high whistling wind hit them hard. Gibbs felt he had no choice and gestured his men in. He stood pushing each shoulder as they passed shouting "Go! Go!". Once inside they met in a small hollow of cavern. Gibbs ran his eyes over the walls and ceiling. The men stood doing the same. A voice called out excited.

"Gunny! Water!"

Gibbs moved over to find Rao one of Saldano's men at the side of a small pool. Water was dripping down the side of the rock wall. Rao had his water testing kit out and quickly showed the result.

"Safe!" he shouted.

The men quickly began to pass their canteens to be filled. Schlesser was given a long drink first. Gibbs passed his last. The men settled down and refilled their canteens a second time. Gibbs moved to the end of the far tunnel but the rain limited his visibility to only about 10 feet. He chewed his lower lip in frustration. Returning to his men he checked on Schlesser who remained upbeat but weaker.

They rested for a good 15 minutes while the rain poured down endlessly and the thunder shook the very rocks they sheltered in. As suddenly as it began the storm ended. Despite the silence no one spoke, their fatigue causing them to simply look into space. A low distant continuous sound brought them all suddenly back to alertness. Gibbs rose to his feet and tipped his head listening hard. Watching him and looking toward the entrance his men rose around him.

Gibbs felt his gut twist. It wasn't motor sounds. And what it was it wasn't good.

He hesitated then whirled to face his men.

"Outta here! Now! Head for higher ground! Grab Schlesser, never mind the carryall. Move Move move!"

The Marines moved at a dead run for the far end of the tunnel. Schlesser was strung between two of them and hanging on for dear life. There was no pause to question, just instant obedience. Gibbs ran behind them and as everyone was scrambling up the rocky sides of the tunnel exit he pushed the last man up. He was just clambering up to the first foot hold when with a roar a giant wave of filthy water erupted from the mouth of the tunnel. The force with which it came out would no doubt have killed them.

The foothold he was climbing on crumbled with the vibrations of the eruption. He would have fallen backward into the roiling mass but the shoulders of his vest and jacket were gripped and he was hauled up to where Trudeau and Franklin were crouched. Gibbs looked back down at the rising water gasping. He let his head fall back trying to regain his strength.

"Thanks." he panted.

"Welcome." Trudeau gasped back eyes wide and staring. "What the fuck Gunny?"

"Guess that answers why the so called plain was so flat. It's a wadi, a big fucking wadi!" Franklin spit forcefully.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Abby woke and for a moment she wondered where she was and why she was awake. Looking around in a daze she realized she was in her own living room. She looked down and saw that she was still in her church clothes, only her hat was off. She had been dreaming of something… frowning she tried to concentrate. Water, lots and lots of rolling, frothing, filthy water. Granted she had been exhausted lately, not sleeping more than an hour or two at most in broken stretches, but she usually could remember her dreams. This one didn't make any sense. Maybe it would become clearer later.

She had taken to having Jackson in her bed at night. Both of them seemed to sleep better. He had been having nightmares about Jethro, at least one or two a night. Her son had been more clinging of late, not wanting her out of site for any length of time. She had been increasingly jittery of late herself. A feeling of desperation and impending loss made her very restless. She had spent most of Mass today praying for clarification and assistance in finding her husband.

Abby got up slowly and made her way into the kitchen to the coffee pot. She sat at the table and looked at her husband's coffee cup with a spoon in it in front of his chair. She had deliberately kept it exactly where he had left it. She washed it with the dinner dishes every evening. Jackson usually carried it over to her, saying "No germs for Dahdee Mama."

Abby held her head in her hands; the sorrow had long since stopped making tears. She had to find an ending, a way to bring him home. He remained closed to her. She was able to determine only that he was focused in the extreme and alive. Jackson had fallen asleep in the car after Sunday nursery school and had not woke up even when she placed him into bed for a nap. She rose and with a sigh she made herself a cup of coffee.

"I still can't drink it Marine style Gibbs. I miss you teasing me about the sugar and cream ruining the flavor. You need to come home Jethro. You need to come home and right now! " She slammed her hand down on the counter hard.

The phone rang and she jumped and jogged her coffee, spilling some of it. She stared at the muddy looking coffee as it dripped down towards the floor. Water… She startled with the second ring and went to the wall phone.

"Hello…"

"Abb's, it's Tony. I'm with McGee in the Bullpen. We got some news. The Director is here. I called Mike. He's coming for you with Leila to watch the little guy."

"Tony, does this have anything to do with a flood?"

"What? No, I don't think so Abb's. I mean I didn't see one, at least not one like I think of when you're saying flood, I mean…"

"Never mind. I'm so grateful you called. I'll see you in a few."

"Right. Bye Honey."

Tony turned around and looked askance at Fornell who was sitting at Gibbs desk.

"I don't think he'd mind Tony considering." Tobias said.

"Well maybe I mind Fornell. Maybe I do." Tony said angrily feeling an unwonted irritation at Fornell's easy posture of authority in Gibbs chair.

"Easy Champ. We're all on the same side here." Fornell said carefully rising to his feet.

McGee slowly stood up as well. His eyes moved between Tony and Fornell. Tony took a slow deep breath and let it out, then another. He turned and went over to sit behind his desk and stared at the empty chair. He put his palms together and tucked his fingertips under his chin and took another deep breath.

"Tony, I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Fornell walked over to Tony and held his hands palm out toward DiNozzo.

"S'OK Fornell. I over reacted just… well Jesus." Tony closed his eyes.

"We're good right?" Tobias said carefully.

"Absolutely. S'all good. I'm Ok now."

They all looked up and Ziva came hastily out of the elevator. She tossed her purse down on her desk and looked around at everyone.

"What happened?" she said suspiciously.

"Nothing." they all chorused.

"Just waiting for Abby and Mike." Tim said.

After 10 more minutes Tony got up and left for the men's room. Fornell had made a coffee run. Ziva moved over to McGee.

"What happened?" she said forcefully. "If you tell me nothing I will pick apart your keyboard and shove pieces under your fingernails." She cracked her knuckles.

"You're gonna get arthritis doing that Ziva." He held his hands up as she took a step toward him. "It's just that Fornell sat in Gibbs chair."

"Oh." Ziva said quietly. Tony was not pleased I gather."

"That's pretty mild."

"Hmmmm." Ziva turned and went to her chair and started staring as Tony had.

The elevator sounded and Ducky got off. He tossed his coat over the divider behind Ziva's desk and put his hat on the side of her desk.

"And?" he said hopefully.

"We're waiting for Abby and Mike." Tim said.

"Yes, well, Mr. Palmer is on his way as well." He moved into the area and sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

The elevator binged again and Jimmy got off. Vance walked out on the balcony and looked around quickly. The second elevator binged again and Fornell got off carrying a bag and large box of coffee.

"Saw Mike's truck pulling in when I went through the door."

Tony returned to the bullpen and nodded hello to the new arrivals.

"Abby is on her way in." Ziva said to him looking at him carefully.

"I'm fine Ziva."

"You are too much like someone else we know Tony for me to believe that."

"None of us is fine until we get him home lady and gentlemen. Perhaps we should take a quick breath. I hear the elevator coming." Ducky said firmly.

Abby got off of the elevator with her heart in her throat. Mike followed at a slower pace. His sharp brown eyes took in everyone and he didn't like what he saw. Frowning he nodded.

"Well, ain't you all lookin' like the hired help for a Jazz funeral."

Abby stopped and looked at them more carefully. She stepped back to stand next to Mike and took his hand.

"Everyone is here. I want you all to come up to M-TAC, now please."

Without another word Vance headed upstairs. McGee followed and then everyone else. Once everyone was settled Vance nodded at Tim.

"Set us up Agent McGee please."

"Yes sir Director." He keyed in a series of numbers and the screen showed colors and settled. A woman away from them,turned and in a somewhat smoky voice she spoke.

"That's good Penny. I'll call when I'm ready." She turned to the screen. "Hello everyone."

Ava Mendez smiled at them. She was the assistant director of MI-6 and head quartered in London, although Leon had been in her office and she wasn't there at this time.

"Assistant Director Ava Mendez. Ms. Mendez is my counterpart in Mi-6. She is the person who contacted me with the information we think is pertinent. I asked her to explain what she has for us personally so that you could ask questions."

He gestured toward the screen. "I want to thank you for helping us Ms. Mendez. I know it could be misconstrued. We, I, am deeply grateful. This is Abigail Scuitto-Gibbs, Jethro's wife."

Ava leaned forward smiling, her dark eyes warm, her lips were full and her expression appeared genuine Abby noted. She was very beautiful.

"I am so pleased to meet you Mrs. Gibbs. I have worked with your husband over the years and he is a truly good man and excellent at his craft. Leon explained to me what has happened and I want you to know that we are all deeply aggrieved at his circumstance here at Mi-6."

"Th-Thank you. I think." Abby said quietly. She was frowning a bit. Jethro knew this lovely woman?

"How is your little boy? I saw a picture of him that Jethro carries. He has his father's eyes and is beautiful!"

"He's doing well. How did you see his picture?" Abby couldn't help herself. This extraordinarily beautiful Latino looking woman had seen her sons picture. How was that possible? Jethro hadn't been out of the country since Jackson's birth…

"Why over our command link of course. " she smiled. "Your husband has done us enough good service over the years. We are happy to help you. Let's us away to business."

She worked her fingers over the keyboard of her computer. The video faded and a satellite imagery picture came up.

"Rahje is our tech specialist for military satellite reads. He found the following brief images at the end of a sweep and programmed the satellite for earlier, longer and closer scans the following day."

The images showed a dark dreary landscape and an object clearly visible on a mountainside. The color was shaky but appeared to be yellow. It was a brief scan without any real focus. Abby tipped her head as Ava backed the video up and then paused it at the lump.

"It is an anomaly obviously." Ziva said.

"Looks man made though." Tony said stepping closer.

"Yes. We agree Agent DiNozzo. That is why Rahje went back next pass for a further look. This is what we found." She worked the keys some more and a new bit appeared. This time the focus narrowed in and stayed there. It was now clearly a vehicle and it was on its side on the mountain.

"The entire area is experiencing record breaking floods. The weather is iffy in the northern mountains with rain in the fall and winter. But this year the storms have been quite violent at times. It had been raining there for 5 days. A great deal of erosion is certainly clear. The water is coursing around and under the truck."

"It doesn't mean Gibbs was in that truck." Ziva said firmly.

"It doesn't mean he wasn't Ziva." Abby said grimly.

"Abb's," Tony said quietly and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Ava nodded her face very serious. "We realize that Agent David. So next days pass we started looking nearby. Here is what we found."

Figures on motorized vehicles could be seen making their way down the mountain very slowly. The water was rushing all around them. Focusing in tightly it could be seen that 7 people were there. 6 on vehicles and one on foot. She paused the video. Tony shook his head slowly. His carefully nourished 'gut' was churning. This is not good, this is a threat.

"That's not Gibbs." Tony said.

"Those are not your Marines." Ava nodded in agreement.

"As I am sure you all know, modern satellite technology being what it is we even know how many of these men smoke. Rahje was interested in earlier scans and found the same group making their way down a nearby range and across a plain to climb this one. There wasn't a lot of reason for this to happen until we looked more closely at the range they made their way toward. Here we are four nights earlier in the week."

In the moonlight of the scene the low light of a night fire was seen below. The video moved in as close as possible, refocusing. A figure, just a dark silhouette could be seen on the top of the rocks above the fire area. Someone crossed in front of the fire to vanish left to right. Drawing back out a cloud must have moved away and half hidden the front of the trucks grill could be seen. The camera moved out further, then further again and another campfire could be seen. The video abruptly ended.

"We study videos like this and others of nearby areas looking for signs of Al- Qaeda militia or other aggressors. It is the opinion of the people who mean to know that the men with the lookout on the rocks are your Marines."

Abby gasped and her hands went to her heart. "OhmyGod!"

"Going forward from there Ava… Did you see anything else to tell us where they are now?" Vance moved forward to stand directly in front of the screen. Everyone followed him except Jimmy and Mike who was sitting a few rows back with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"We lost sight of them approximately 12 hours ago. The satellite moved out of range. Extensive flooding began and we believe they have sought shelter. I promise you we will continue to look as soon as the satellite makes another pass."

Abby had tears running down her face. She had the picture of the sentinel on the rocks frozen in her mind. It was her husband and his troops. She was sure.

"Please…Please…" Abby found her throat closing on her. Vance stopped talking and they all turned to her.

Abby held her hands out toward Ava's image. "Please, there must be someway to check on them. Someway to send someone to that place and look! Can you give us the location of the truck at least?"

"Oh we have already given our information to your government. I was surprised that it hadn't been given to Director Vance. Is there something I should know Director?"

Tony stirred restlessly. "When were all these scans taken Ms. Mendez?"

Ava Mendez looked down for a moment then up at them. "I apologize for our tardiness in speaking with you. The analysis took time. These films are 3 days old. I assure you we have a team helping Rahje in analysis and we will have the results of the following passes within hours. I will contact you directly Leon when our analysis is complete."

"Thank you for this information Ava. If this plays out as we expect I will owe you a big one."

Ava smiled broadly at him. "Don't think I won't collect Leon. I assure you.I have a long memory." She looked directly at Abby then. "I hope we find Jethro soon, for your sake."

"Thank you so much Ms. Mendez."

"Leon we will speak soon."

"I do know that. I hope to speak with you very soon."

The video connection broke. Everyone stood quietly for a long moment. Leon turned to the group and looked at them silently. Abby moved over to him and enveloped him in a hard hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for all of this. Your help is what I needed. You're giving me hope. Thank you."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for your patience. Sometimes life gets in the way of my prose. I also would like to thank all those new followers. I can not personally thank some of you as you do not have PM access, so here I an saying: **THANK YOU!**_ _We're going to be moving forward now for all those who have been holding their breath for Jethro! (Including me.)_

**Chapter 29**

"Hello everyone."

The team was again assembled in M-TAC and Ava Mendez was sitting in front of them. It had been almost 36 hours since they had seen the first video. Abby had not slept and her caffeine buzz had her jittering. She had put the scene of the Marine in the dark on post up on her at home as her screen saver.

"Rahje is on his way up here with further information. He asked to speak with you personally Mrs. Gibbs. I said yes." She looked up. "Let him in Penny." A dark haired man entered and passed to Ava Mendez's side.

"With your permission Ma'am." a male voice said. Ava nodded. The screen cut in half. The right side remained Mendez and the left… Abby let out a cry of recognition.

"Penob! How could it… Where? Is it really…?" she cried out reaching toward the screen.

"Yes Abby. It is true! I am so happy to be able to help you!"

The dark haired East Indian smiled with great warmth at Abby. Looking at the others he included them in a polite smile.

"Abby was my tutor at the University of Chicago in advanced kinetic theory. Stand by."

Answering the unspoken question Abby spoke.

"He's a genius, a certified genius in data reconstruction and theory. He's my friend."

"You've never talked about him." Tony said matter of factly.

"Why would I?" Abby didn't even glance at Tony who looked thoughtful.

The picture shifted then solidified to the rainy muted landscape of Iraq. Abby strained forward as if she could bring Gibbs in to view with her total focus. Rahje slowed the speed and a single file of men could be seen moving down the mountain. There were two men carrying a covered sling. The video was shaky, the weather made it intermittent in view. The images blurred and returned in a slightly different angle.

She gasped as the first man in line came into better view. The Marines were being viewed from above. She could see they all seemed to be carrying gun cases over their shoulders. But she knew this man. She knew the way his body moved, the way he carried his shoulders normally and when he carried a burden. She knew the way his eyes looked as he moved above her in their love making. The way his mouth tasted. The way his skin smelled and felt beneath her as she made love to him. The way his sweat tasted. The way his voice changed when he was aroused or angry or sad. It was him. It was her husband. Abby staggered. Both Tony and Ziva grabbed her.

"Abb's, come on let's get you sitting down." Tony said.

"No. NO Tony! I'm Ok. Let me alone. I'm staying." Abby said pushing him away from her. She pushed herself and shook her head to clear it. Ava Mendez had gestured to Rahje to pause the video.

"Please go on Ms. Mendez. It was just a shock to finally see him."

"Alright ." Ava was very serious; her dark eyes direct and burning with some emotion Abby could not place. Ava nodded.

"This video feed is not quite 30 hours old. Because of protocol we gave these images to your government." Ava looked down quickly.

"Ava… which branch?" Vance's voice was like ice.

She looked back up and met his eyes forthrightly. "Your Marines are Navy; we sent this information to your Navy Intelligence."

"When did they receive this information Ms. Mendez?"

Mike was suddenly there next to Abby. He was strong, direct and his whole attitude was different. Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He also became aware that Fornell was on Mike's other side. He was silent and observant but also suddenly dominant.

"We turned this over within an hour after Rahje finished cleaning it up. That would be about 24 hours ago give or take 30 minutes Mr. Franks. I was asked to maintain secrecy for 48 hours to allow the intelligence service a chance to 'evaluate' the information. I waited for a return call promised to be within 30 minutes and it did not come. As you saw it is not a long involved video. It should not have taken this long. I then spoke with my superiors and they with theirs above.

We have reluctantly decided there is not going to be a coordinated response. There have been some conclusions reached with retrospective study. This was apparently a Black Ops and the insertion team has been considered expendable. I received permission to speak with you again from high within my government. Also I need to make sure you understand one point Director Vance and company. The British government wishes to make clear they are willing and available to help, in an 'unofficial' response with any rescue attempts for your Marines."

Abby burst into tears then. She sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Tony caught her and helped her avoid injury in her collapse. Ava watched with compassionate eyes.

"Ms. Mendez, do you have a team of people we should coordinate with to get this show started?" This was Fornell. He was firm, single minded and fiercely happy. This was opportunity; this was a chance to bring his best friend home.

"I agree it is time to begin planning. Do you wish to coordinate with any of your superiors?"

"We will not be involving any official channels Ms. Mendez. I wonder if you could explain the British governments interest in this situation." Leon said in a controlled but intense voice."

Ava had the good grace to look down at her hands. She took the time to straighten her papers.

"Could you allow that we are acknowleding a tremendous debt incurred by people in very high places in the past?"

"A debt toward whom, our government?"

"No Director, it's personal and along time ago." came a drawal from Franks. "We're calling in the chips and the Brits have agreed to clear the board. It's time to make a plan, wouldn't y'all agree?"

"Yes. Do you want operational control in Washington?" Ava asked smiling a bit at Franks."We have people who can be on the ground here in a few hours."

"We _have_ the people Ms. Mendez." Mike said with a grin that somehow was forceful. "We're gettin'em here in D.C. within the next few hours. Quite a few of 'em are here already. We'll be comin' to you in London. Too many eyes and ears around here."

"Very good. Shall we begin informational exchange in say 8 hours?" Ava straightened closing a leather folder on her desk.

Abby looked to be in shock. Tony spoke up for all of them.

"See ya then." The screen went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Gibbs took the time for them all to rest, including himself. He was stunned by everything that had happened. Everyone sat panting and gasping for at least 15 minutes. Gibbs looked around as he lay against the rocks. They had been literally washed into what appeared to be a 'basin'. It appeared to be almost the size of a football arena. The edges appeared to ba were rocks that looked like spear heads jutting up all around the edges. In front of the cliffs of spears rocks had tumbled down in some past earthquake and filled in the spaces. Above it the mountain turned a craggy face on it all. The basin was full of water which continued to surge in from the cave.

"Think we're gonna be here awhile Gunny." Peters had crawled carefully down to where Gibbs was catching his breath on a boulder. "I already had a quick look around from just above us with Ford. We scoped it and we're in a cul-de-sac I think."

"Yeah. I agree. We gotta start looking for some shelter. Sky doesn't look like the rain is over."

"How 'bout I take a little break and head down this eastern side with some men."

"OK. I'll head down the other." Gibbs turned to the other men. "We're breaking up into two groups heading down the sides looking for some shelter. I want two volunteers to stay with Schlesser."

Rao and Porter raised their hands. "I got a twisted ankle anyway Gunny and Porter tore his arm up on the rocks."

"I'm fine Gunny." Porter said as Gibbs frowned at him. "Already cleaned it up. Just a scrape." Porter waved his arm to show it moved well.

The Marines made their way down both sides of the cul-de-sac and met at the far end. Everyone was wet, had banged up areas on shins, hands and arms.

"Anything Peters?" Gibbs said sweeping his Boonie off his head as he ran an arm over his forehead.

"Only got one spot that looks defensible and provides an overhang for Schlesser for when the rain comes back."

"Where 'bouts?" Gibbs face was expressionless. His thoughts were focused and running scenarios.

"Bout ½ way down the east side. We can go back that way for a looksee Gunny."

"Head 'em back and get Schlesser moved in. I'm gonna do a little recon. See for myself." Gibbs was looking up at the rocks above.

"You got it Gunny. Let's go Marines." Peters led the group back toward the front to get the other three.

Gibbs began to climb carefully over the boulders toward the top. When he reached the end of the rockslide he found himself facing what at first appeared to be a blank cliff face. The top appeared to be in the mist. Gibbs made his way slowly along the face, eyes scanning constantly. About ¼ of the way back toward his men he found the first break in the cliff face.

There were irregular breaks in the cliff face, deep enough for handholds and toeholds. Slipping his guns over his shoulders he began his climb. After a long stressful climb he found himself at the top of the cliff. He wasn't surprised that he couldn't see down into the basin right now, but he was surprised when he found a faint track along the edge of the cliff. There was a ghost of a visible narrow trail. It meandered its way through rough, irregular, up-thrust boulders heading back toward the valley floor. There was a series of precipitous drops looking down toward the valley. Gibbs shook his head. Only a mountain goat would use this he thought irritably. He squatted and tried to trace a way they could utilize it.

Gibbs moved along the top of the basin, constantly looking for another way down into the basin where his men waited. Sitting on a boulder he drank from his canteen and pondered. For a few moments he felt hopeless. He couldn't see anyway they were going to get a bunch of half-starved and wounded Marines up these cliffs. Gibbs hung his head and rubbed his eyes fiercely berating himself. The men were determined, and they could possibly drop ropes and haul Schlesser out…

"Ah God…" he murmured. Gathering his resolve he looked down at his hands which were cut even through his gloves from the climbs. His legs felt like rubber bands. His back and chest muscles were protesting. He made his way slowly back to where his men waited.

"I found a spot where we can possibly climb out." The men waited silently acknowledging the unspoken 'But'. Gibbs sat down heavily. "I think maybe it would be better if we wait and see if this water goes down. We can test the soil, make sure it isn't a quagmire and walk outta here."

"How long do you think we should wait Gunny?" Trudeau said quietly.

"I'm gonna give us another 24 hours. We can rest up, catch our breath. I want somebody up on point checking the entrance to this place. Watch to run every two hours. Randall, you take first watch. Those people on those ATV's are still out there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Abby went home dizzy with the knowledge that they were going to find and rescue Gibbs. When she returned home she was followed by the entire team. McGee went into the closet under the stairs and removed blankets and pillows. Ducky settled his go bag next to the recliner and settled in under a blanket, declining a pillow.

"It would be complete waste on me Anthony. I would only slide off of it immediately and it would grace the floor until we awoke. Ah…This is a nice soft blanket my dear." He said smiling up at Abby.

"I wish you'd take the guest room Ducky. It's not like you haven't stayed there before." She said gently stroking his hand.

"It's actually easier for me to breathe and be comfortable in a recliner my dear. I've reached that age I suppose. Bed brings too many memories. I'll be fine." He closed his eyes and settled with a sigh.

Ziva was curled up on the sofa and asleep already. Tony had settled on the floor next to her after taking the quilts by the fireplace and spreading them out. He was snoring softly. Tim was settled in the overstuffed chair that Abby usually sat in. Abby knew Mike had gone upstairs to the guest room not wanting to disturb Leila and the babies by coming in so late.

Abby settled into their bed and for the first time since Gibbs had left she fell asleep and slept soundly. She awoke rested and optimistic. She heard voices as she made her way downstairs. She found her 'family' already awake and at the dining room table.

"Welcome to the real world Baby Girl." Mike said with a warm smile toasting her with his mug of coffee.

Tony and Ducky were on their phones. Tony waved a hand. Ziva was looking over McGee's shoulder at his computer screen. His fingers were flying and his face had a completely focused expression. Abby made her way over to them.

"Thanks. You all look like you've been busy? What's up?"

"Well," Tony said to her after ending his call, "Ducky is speaking to some 'Old Chums' who may be able to help us with logistics. Mike has done the same. McGee is 'speaking' with some of his underground geek freaks that seem to have some kind of back door into some places that we actually don't belong in. I imagine that all of the people we talked to today have a really big hard on against the US government. I can also hazard a guess that none of them like what has happened to the Boss."

He put an arm around Abby and gave her a hug and kiss on her temple.

"We're going live with Ava in about 15 minutes. Go get some coffee."

"What about the Director?"

"He's going to be following in M-TAC. McGee's already set up some pretty awesome safety precautions for all our communication from here on in, including M-TAC.

We're going black Honey, from now on."

Tony walked with her into the kitchen and popped a bagel into the toaster. Abby grabbed her coffee mug from the shelf and glanced again at the coffee mug on the table. It was untouched, no one had used it.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"Doctor Palmer is making a 'supply run' to GW hospital and a few places Ducky has arranged pick-ups." Tony poured some more coffee in his mug. "This bagels for you Honey. We all ate earlier."


End file.
